Heraldos de la guerra
by Suzume Mizuno
Summary: La Cristiandad se desangra en guerras civiles. Al otro lado del Mediterráneo, el Imperio Otomano amenaza con conquistarlo todo. Sin embargo, una nueva fuerza está surgiendo dispuesta a convertirse en la espada defensora de la Cristiandad. La lucha por el Mediterráneo vuelve a comenzar. OC. Histórico.
1. Prólogo

**_Advertencias_**: uso de OCs para personificar los distintos reinos que aparecerán a lo largo del fic. Mis concepciones históricas sobre el origen de los países no tienen por qué coincidir con las del fandom en general, como se verá en los distintos capítulos. Espero, igualmente, que disfrutéis.

_**Disclaimer**_: Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Los OCs son míos a excepción de Castilla y Aragón, que pertenecen a Tanis Barca, mi beta reader y la autora de las citas que aparecen al principio de cada capítulo.

!Muchas gracias por permitirme utilizarlos, Tanis, y por ayudarme todo este tiempo! Ha sido un largo camino, pero ha merecido la pena.

* * *

PRÓLOGO

EL DÍA QUE EL MUNDO CONTUVO EL ALIENTO

* * *

_No importan las cosas que hice mal en el pasado, pienso arreglarlas de una u otra forma_ —España.

* * *

7 de octubre de 1571, golfo de Lepanto, Imperio Otomano

Las olas lamían los cascos de las galeras, a las que sacudía un frío viento que salpicaba a los soldados de heladas gotas de mar. Las nubes navegaban por el cielo ocultando el sol, que las tornaba de pálidos colores dorados. De vez en cuando, una columna de luz conseguía abrirse paso y caía sobre los barcos como una caricia divina.

Dos armadas descomunales, tanto como el cielo no había visto en décadas, se habían reunido en aquellas aguas para zanjar siglos de sangriento conflicto. Allí se concentraban los hombres más eminentes de dos grandes imperios, de mundos contrapuestos. La Liga Santa a un lado, el Imperio Otomano a otro. Más de cuatrocientos barcos, más de cuatrocientos mil hombres de las más variopintas nacionalidades. Todas esas almas dispuestas a entregar su último hálito de vida en pos del dominio del Mar Mediterráneo.

Ese día, el mundo contuvo el aliento.

* * *

Galera capitana, la_ Real_

Avanzó con firmeza sobre la cubierta de la galera. Sus soldados le abrían paso con respeto y algo de temor. Muchos no habían visto nunca a su reino con un gesto tan gélido y decidido, portando la gran alabarda como si fuera más ligera que una pluma. La pesada casaca roja ondeaba a su espalda, arrastrada por el viento.

Cuando llegó a la proa, Juan de Austria, elegante y jovial a pesar de la situación, se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa confiada bailándole en los labios.

—¿Preparado, España?

—Más que nadie, alteza. No sabéis cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este día.

Por un momento se sumió en sus recuerdos, con un pinchazo de agridulce nostalgia. Sí, hacía tanto que había esperado poner fin a sus problemas con los musulmanes… Prácticamente desde que nació.

Y a su mente sobrevinieron coletazos de las últimas y dolorosas humillaciones sufridas. Sus dedos apretaron el asta de la alabarda y en sus venas se inflamó un fuego abrasador. Miró al frente, sintiendo que el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor y que sólo quedaba el viento silbando en sus oídos… Y el negro mar que lo separaba de la inmensa flota turca.

Sabía que Otomano estaba allí, en algún lugar, mirando en su dirección.

Se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Hacía demasiado que el musulmán se había acostumbrado a poner en jaque a los demás, pero ahora probaría su propia medicina.

«Esta vez he venido yo a ti» se dijo, con un extraño hormigueo que no supo ni quiso identificar. No estaba dispuesto a dudar más. No más.

¿Ni aunque Otomano… Sadiq le hubiera perdonado la vida?

Cerró los ojos con firmeza y crispó los labios.

«Eso fue porque me la debía a mí» dijo con terquedad para sus adentros. «Por nada más».

Y no quiso continuar pensando en ello. No quería volver a quedar atrapado en esa pegajosa red de culpabilidad que lo perseguía desde hacía tantos años. Se lo prometió a sí mismo ese día, cuando comprendió que todo estaba perdido, que no había posibilidad más que de odiarse y matarse mutuamente.

Se dijo que nunca volvería a verlo como _Sadiq_.

Y se suponía que Otomano había decidido lo mismo. ¡Se suponía que los dos habían escogido el camino correcto! El único que había, en realidad, para un reino.

Y, aun así, Otomano le había dejado ir…

—Vamos a empezar —anunció la voz de Juan desde algún lugar lejano.

España sacudió la cabeza, aliviado por la interrupción. De todas formas, no había nada más que meditar. Si el Señor no le había mostrado las suficientes veces cuál era su destino, que cayera un rayo y lo partiera en ese mismo momento.

No se había recorrido casi todo el Mediterráneo para echarse atrás. No había aceptado formar parte de la Liga Santa para dejar que los demás hicieran el trabajo por él.

No. Iba a cumplir su misión con sus propias manos.

—Voy a vencerte, Otomano. ¡Voy a matarte de una vez por todas!

* * *

Ese día se libró una de las batallas más sangrientas que ha contemplado nunca la humanidad. Durante cinco horas, el mar se llenó de cadáveres. Ese día, las fuerzas más poderosas del Mediterráneo se enfrentaron entre sí con desesperación por terminar con la hegemonía de la contraria.

Ese día marcó un cambio definitivo en la historia del Mediterráneo.


	2. Capítulo I El nuevo rey

**NdA:** al final de los capítulos se incluirán diferentes aclaraciones históricas y algo glosario.

* * *

CAPÍTULO I

EL NUEVO REY

* * *

_Los cuentos del pasado no son sólo cuentos, enseñan para que no cometamos los mismos errores_ —Castilla.

* * *

—Mamá, cuéntame una historia.

Castilla sonrió, tierna, ante la misma escena de cada noche.

—Bien, bien, veamos… ¿Qué puedo contarte hoy?

Se había recogido el pelo en una larga trenza le caía por la espalda. Vestida con un camisón de lino, dejó la vela sobre la mesilla y se acostó junto a su hijo de ocho años, que se acurrucó contra su cuerpo buscando calidez. La miraba con esos enormes ojos verdes, que había heredado de ella, abiertos por la expectación. Le acarició el cabello castaño, suave pero desordenado, mientras pensaba cómo empezar. Las penumbras llenaban el dormitorio. Por la ventana asomaban unos tímidos rayos de luz de luna. Era el momento ideal para contar un cuento.

—Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Hispania y Visigodo gobernaban estas tierras —empezó a narrar—. Llevaban siglos juntos, pero Hispania estaba cansada de que Visigodo se quisiera imponer siempre a ella. Las peleas eran constantes, año tras año encontraban una excusa para enfrentarse. Entonces, inmersos en una guerra entre Agila y Rodrigo para conseguir el trono, el primero llamó a los moros para que le ayudaran a vencer a su enemigo.

—¡Y ellos mataron a Visigodo y luego a Hispania! — saltó el pequeño, con los ojos relampagueantes.

—Vaya —Castilla sonrió, de buen humor—, ¿quieres contarme la historia tú?

—No. Perdón. Sigue, mamá.

—En efecto, los moros desembarcaron en las costas del sur de la península y arrasaron con todo, haciéndose dueños de las tierras de Hispania. Su empuje era terrible e imparable; llegaron incluso a atacar a los francos. Pero Pelayo los venció en Covadonga.

»Allí surgió, durante el reinado del rey Alfonso, Asturias. Ella, hijo, nació para recuperar lo que nos pertenece por derecho. Sus gentes eran valientes y fuertes y, por mucho miedo que tuvieran de los moros, que venían cada primavera a masacrarlos, fueron poblando el sur de la cordillera cantábrica. Durante la primavera los moros destrozaban sus tierras, robaban sus posesiones, violaban a las mujeres, mataban a los hombres y se llevaban a sus hijos para convertirlos en esclavos —dejó caer una breve pausa de efecto, sabiéndose el centro de atención del chiquillo—. Pero los campesinos siempre regresaban, no importaba los sacrificios que fueran necesarios, y volvían a empezar de cero. ¿Sabes cuánta paciencia y valor hay que tener para hacer esto una y otra vez? —le miró con seriedad.

España, sincero, negó con la cabeza.

—Hay que tener la tenacidad de la tierra, hijo. Eso fue lo que Asturias enseñó a los demás. Navarra, tu padre Aragón, Galicia, León e incluso Portugal. Todos entendimos que no debíamos rendirnos, que debíamos tener fe y tesón porque, al final, conseguiríamos nuestra meta. Asturias quiso recuperar Hispania, volver a unir nuestras tierras en una única realidad, como fueron antaño.

—Pero al final lo hiciste tú.

Castilla le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Asturias consideró que yo era lo suficiente fuerte para hacerlo. Al final fuimos tu padre, Portugal y yo los que tuvimos que echar a los moros de aquí. Y, entonces, cuando Granada decidió volverse bueno y comprendió que había estado siempre equivocado…

—¡Nací yo!

—Eso es —le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente —. Tú eres lo que siempre quisimos crear. Un reino cristiano, grande y fuerte.

—Cuando sea mayor, pelearé contra los moros. Y les venceré.

—¡Qué hijo más valiente tengo! —y le hizo cosquillas en un costado.

Sujetó al niño, que se retorcía y pataleaba entre risas de placer. Luego, cuando se quedó sin aliento y fue incapaz de seguir riendo, lo arropó con cariño.

—Has rezado tus oraciones, ¿no?

—Sí, mamá.

—Así me gusta. Duerme bien, tesoro. Mañana tienes que madrugar…

España era inquieto y se pasaba el día correteando de un lado a otro, por eso mismo estaba agotado y los párpados le pesaban toneladas. Se echó de lado, adormilado, y soñó con épicas batallas contra los sarracenos, en los que una versión más mayor de él aparecía luchando codo con codo con sus padres, levantando una brillante espada al cielo y cargando con valor al frente, imparable, invencible.

* * *

Desde que pudo sostenerse sobre sus piernas, España se acostumbró a llevar una espadita al cinto, cuya punta arrastraba dejando surcos a su paso. Al principio le molestaba mucho y, lloriqueando, corría hasta su madre o su padre para suplicarles que le dejaran quitársela de encima. Sin éxito.

—Jamás te separes de ella, hijo —le amonestaba su madre a menudo—. Si la pierdes, quedas indefenso. Y hay mucha gente que querrá hacerte daño.

—¿Por qué, madre?

—Ya lo entenderás cuando seas más mayor.

La primera norma que le impusieron fue que, si se la quitaba, debía dejarla a la vista y _nunca_ olvidarse de ella. Si aparecía por el comedor o las estancias de sus padres sin su arma, se llevaba un buen pescozón y le tocaba rezar varios padre-nuestros y avemarías durante tanto rato que acaban saltándosele las lágrimas. Gracias a este método y a la infinita paciencia de Castilla, consiguió hacerle superar su naturaleza olvidadiza en lo concerniente a la espada.

Una vez la espada casi se volvió parte de él, empezaron las clases de esgrima. Fueron un descubrimiento que cambió su vida. Era rápido, ágil y más resistente que los otros niños. Como todo se basaba en los reflejos y en el cuerpo, España se desenvolvía con facilidad y se divertía tanto que le dedicaba varias horas al día. Pero la diversión no era el único motivo de que suscitaba su interés por la esgrima: adoraba ver la sonrisa de orgullo de sus padres cuando detenía los ataques del maestro y respondía rápida y fluidamente.

—Será un gran espadachín —solía decir Aragón.

—Será un gran reino —respondía Castilla.

Y España hinchaba su pequeño pecho, con las mejillas ruborizadas de alegría.

Cada noche su madre le contaba anécdotas de los viejos tiempos, de sus aventuras, de sus luchas contra Al-Ándalus y las Taifas; le hablaba de Asturias, que vivía en el norte, entre sus escabrosos montes y de cara al mar Cantábrico, entre sus iglesias y conventos, en paz por fin después de una lucha casi eterna contra los musulmanes. Y alimentaba su alimentación con las hazañas de la Reconquista, que luego él interpretaba siempre que podía con sus amigos, exigiendo siempre el papel de sus padres o los otros reinos cristianos, mientras que el resto de los niños hacía de Pelayo, de un rey o un caballero. A ninguno le gustaba pedirse a los moros.

Sus padres, sus profesores y, en general, la gente que le rodeaba, siempre hablaban de ellos con profundo desprecio. Si alguien le contaba un cuento, España identificaba sin pensarlo al malo con un moro. A veces, llegaba a creer que eran verdaderas malas personas, podridas por dentro, crueles y traidoras.

Hasta que se reunía con Granada.

La primera vez que se vieron España era muy pequeño y apenas sí sabía hablar. Granada estaba agotado y a punto de desmayarse, con las heridas de la reciente guerra todavía en proceso de cerrarse. Su madre le dijo que él había sido un moro, pero que ahora se había arrepentido de sus pecados. Por eso siempre llevaba un rosario, para que se viese que era cristiano.

Granada no lo miró con el odio y el rencor que había en el fondo de los ojos de los moriscos cada vez que se encontraban a un cristiano. Aun estando lívido y medio destrozado, le acarició una mejilla y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

—Es un placer conocerte, pequeño.

Al principio no le dejaban quedarse a solas con él, porque su madre no se fiaba de qué podría intentar decirle. Pero, debido a que Castilla y Aragón empezaron a pasar por numerosos problemas que España sólo conseguía intuir de lejos (1), llegó a pasar meses bajo su cuidado.

Granada y él compartían muchos secretos. Por las noches, después de rezar, le hacía repasar el alfabeto árabe y le ayudaba a recitar algunos poemas típicos de los moriscos. De tanto en tanto se escabullían e iban a los baños que todavía no habían sido destruidos para chapotear y jugar en el agua. Esas cosas estaban prohibidas y España lo sabía. Pero se lo pasaba tan bien que no lo habría contado bajo ningún concepto. Además, si su madre se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo se enfadaría y mucho. Y el enfado de su madre le parecía más terrorífico que lo que los curas narraban sobre el Diablo.

Una noche de invierno en la que dormían en la misma cama para darse calorcito, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, España le preguntó:

—¿Por qué te odia mamá? Ahora eres bueno, ¿no?

El cuerpo de Granada se tensó bajo las mantas. Tardó mucho en responder:

—Porque no confía en mí.

—¿Cree que sigues siendo malo?

Asintió, silencioso.

—¡Pero si no lo eres!

Granada suspiró y le acarició la cabeza.

—Un día supongo que ella misma te lo explicará. Ahora, duerme.

España se dio cuenta de que había tocado un tema muy delicado y, avergonzado, se abrazó a Granada hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Por eso no fue testigo del rencor que tiñó durante unos instantes la mirada del hombre.

Castilla era una mujer muy piadosa, que le enseñaba el valor de la caridad y de ser justo y honesto. Por eso España no entendía bien cuando le decía que había que ser estrictos y severos con los moriscos.

—Ninguno dice la verdad, cielo —le aseguraba—. La mayoría siguen siendo herejes, solo fingen ser de los nuestros. Y eso no podemos perdonárselo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque lo sé. Quizás un día te muestre cómo confiesa un hereje… Cuando crezcas un poco.

Hizo un mohín. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para que le explicaran las cosas?

* * *

Los primeros años de España fueron muy intensos. Aunque eran clérigos los que le daban clases de historia, de la Biblia, de geografía y de idiomas, Castilla era su maestra. Fue ella quien le dio sus primeras lecciones de esgrima y de hípica. También le enseñó a cazar y a bailar y a no dormirse en la iglesia a riesgo de ganarse un buen castigo.

Por otra parte estaba su padre, Aragón. Era un hombre al que siempre le bailaba una suave sonrisa en los labios. La melena castaña oscura, larga de acuerdo a la moda, le llegaba por los hombros, sobrepasaba a Castilla por una cabeza y su piel era algo más tostada por el sol, con unos atractivos ojos pardos. Él también le daba lecciones de esgrima, además de música y literatura y unas nociones muy básicas de política y navegación. Le hubiera gustado profundizar más y enseñarle los fundamentos de la economía, pero era demasiado complicado para un niño.

Por ello a menudo se saltaban las lecciones para dedicarse a jugar, a montar a caballo, ir al teatro o a los puestos de marionetas. España adoraba esos días en los que se escabullían de la vigilancia de Castilla y, simplemente, se divertían.

Pero también adoraba, casi tanto como pasar los días con su padre, las visitas de Portugal.

—¡Un día quiero que me lleves contigo en tus barcos! —pedía constantemente cada—. ¡Di que sí, di que sí!

—Bueno… Me lo pensaré. Tendrías que aprender mucho de manejar velas —decía Portugal, frotándose la barbilla con el ceño fruncido, muy serio—. Y tú eres de tierra, como tu madre. Seguro que vomitarías.

—¡Pero mamá ha ido a las Indias! —se quejaba él, indignado—. ¡Yo también puedo ser un gran marinero!

—¡Claro que sí! —reía Portugal, revolviéndole el pelo—. ¡Iremos juntos a buscar a Preste Juan!

—¿Quién es ese?

—¡Es un rey cristiano que tiene un reino maravilloso en África! ¿Te imaginas cuánto podríamos aprender de él? —sonreía Portugal, malicioso, porque todo el mundo sabía que Preste Juan era una leyenda. Y en caso de que hubiera existido, llevaría muerto al menos tres siglos.

Pero los ojos de España se iluminaban de emoción y empezaba a corretear alrededor de Portugal, jugando a que recorría la cubierta de un barco, gritando a invisibles marineros que giraran a estribor o babor. Entonces Portugal se le unía y fingía horror:

—¡Oh, no! ¡Los piratas turcos quieren que no lleguemos a Asia! ¿Qué hacemos?

—¡Matarlos!

—¡A por ellos!

Y los pobres criados que se cruzaban en su camino tenían que huir apresuradamente para que no les acertaran con los palos de madera que utilizaban a modo de espada. Cuando regresaban a casa, sudados, cansados de tanto reír, aparecía Castilla con una expresión furibunda:

—¿Cómo me venís con esas pintas? ¡Será posible, Portugal! ¡Se supone que tienes que enseñarle a madurar, no rebajarte a su altura! —refunfuñaba, sacudiéndoles el polvo de la ropa.

—Vamos, Castilla, que no soy tu hijo —se apartaba Portugal, entre divertido y molesto.

—Como si lo fueras. No me tocó cuidarte ni veces…

—¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!

Y así siempre que se encontraban. España no terminaba de decidirse sobre si Castilla y Portugal se llevaban bien o no.

Un día se dio cuenta de algo y le preguntó a Portugal, mientras comían con su madre:

—Oye, Portugal, si tú y yo somos hermanos, pero no eres hijo de mamá, ¿entonces por qué no eres mi tío?

Los dos adultos se le quedaron mirando con sorpresa; por lo normal, España no era un chico especialmente avispado y no hacía preguntas de ese tipo.

—Eso tiene una fácil explicación —sonrió Portugal, malicioso—. Que Castilla diga que es tu madre no significa que…

—Portugal —le interrumpió en ese momento Castilla, con el tono frío que reservaba para aquellos criados que ejercían mal su labor. Era la voz que más miedo le daba a España. Apenas sí se atrevió a levantar los ojos de su plato, pero cuando lo hizo vio que Castilla había esbozado una sonrisa amenazante.

Portugal tragó saliva y dijo:

—No le des importancia, España. Somos hermanos y ya está. ¿Vale?

Se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza y olvidó el tema, enterrándolo en lo más profundo de su mente. Después de todo, ¿qué importaba? Los nobles siempre se estaban llamando «hermano», «primo» o «tío» según les apeteciera, porque compartían tantos lazos de sangre que eran varias cosas entre sí. Sólo era una pregunta estúpida. Y su madre odiaba las preguntas estúpidas.

* * *

Durante un tiempo, España se desarrolló a una velocidad alarmante, casi como un niño humano normal y corriente. Pero en cuanto llegó a los catorce su crecimiento se ralentizó con brusquedad y apenas ganó unos centímetros en los siguientes años. Aragón le explicó que eso significaba que era un reino fuerte, joven, pero que aún estaba en proceso de expandirse.

—¡Es magnífico! —escuchó, a escondidas, decir a su madre una noche en la que se había reunido con Aragón.

Debido a los enfrentamientos entre sus gobernantes, sus padres apenas se veían últimamente y cuando lo hacían se dedicaban sonrisas cansadas, sin fuerzas. Fueron unos años muy delicados, aunque España no lo supo hasta mucho después. Apenas sí se estaba consolidando como reino y la separación entre Castilla y Aragón habría supuesto su fin. No habría podido sobrevivir. Por ello los dos luchaban con denuedo para evitar que sus reyes los obligasen a «divorciarse». La perspectiva de que su hijo desapareciera les provocaba pánico.

—A pesar de lo que está pasando, mira lo grande que está. Lo raro habría sido que se hubiera convertido directamente en adulto.

—Me habría sentido muy… abrumado —buscó la palabra Aragón—. ¿No te asusta? Nosotros tardamos décadas en crecer. No tiene ni veinte años y mira cómo está.

—Pero eso es una señal de Dios, mi amor —Castilla tomó una de las manos de Aragón—. Imagínate en qué reino se puede convertir…

España era consciente de las esperanzas que se acumulaban sobre sus hombros, pero daba igual que supiera que se esperaba mucho de él, no había nada que pudiera quitarle el sueño durante la siesta ni que lo impulsara a recitar con gracia pasajes de la Biblia o a hacer con más rapidez los ejercicios de matemáticas. A menos que le prometieran un dulce. O que aceptaran a jugar con él a cualquier cosa _que no fuera el ajedrez_. No entendía la obsesión que tenía el mundo entero porque aprendiera a ganar en el ajedrez. Era el entretenimiento más aburrido que conocía.

Aun así, cada noche se acostaba y soñaba con grandes campañas contra malvados enemigos, de los que salía victorioso. Se despertaba e iba corriendo a medirse en el lateral de la puerta, deseando ser un poquito más mayor, más alto y más fuerte, para poder, por fin, cumplir las expectativas de sus progenitores.

* * *

**18 de marzo de 1518, Valladolid, Castilla**

España estaba sentado entre sus padres, detrás de un estrado, sobre el cual su pretendiente a rey daba su discurso.

Era una sala grande, con largas hileras de asientos en los que se sentaban los representantes de los tres estamentos. Vestidos de negro y con las galas ribeteadas de oro y plata, caros brocados, gorras adornadas por largas y pomposas plumas, anillos, capas y toda clase de prendas apropiadas para una ocasión tan importante como aquella, los hombres más importantes del reino y los representantes de las ciudades de las Cortes atendían el discurso con interés. En cuanto el muchacho terminó de hablar, un rumor llenó la estancia de crujidos de madera al moverse los asistentes en sus asientos, del frufrú de las ropas o el metálico sonido de las joyas chocando unas con otras. España reprimió un resoplido de aburrimiento. Quedaban todavía largas horas de deliberación por delante, a pesar de que la decisión ya había sido tomada y que nadie se atrevería a votar en contra de aquel joven.

Examinó, de nuevo, a Carlos. Ni Isabel ni Fernando, a los que sólo recordaba vagamente, habían sido muy atractivos. Felipe y Juana tampoco fueron los reyes más agraciados del mundo. Pero aquel hombre, que venía del norte, de la lejana Flandes, había truncado por completo su romántica visión de los monarcas.

No tenía más que diecisiete años y poseía ese porte erguido y desbordante de dignidad que correspondía a un monarca, pero era… extraño. Pocas veces había visto una barbilla tan prominente y salida. Ni siquiera el joven Fernando (2), del que no se podía decir que gozara de un rostro hermoso, tenía unos rasgos tan exagerados. Los dientes del monarca no se juntaban al cerrar la boca y, más que hablar, farfullaba, por lo que había que prestar atención para no confundir sus palabras. No era muy alto, su nariz era aguileña y su peinado de melena corta, tan poco habitual en un reino donde casi todos los hombres llevaban el cabello largo, acentuaban su «exotismo», por no utilizar otra palabra.

A pesar de su juventud, tenía un aire grave y unos ojos duros que mostraban una clara postura a la defensiva.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo iba a inspirarle confianza alguien así?

Para colmo, no hablaba ni una sola palabra de español. No le extrañaba que el cariño de su madre se desviase más hacia Fernando que a aquel extranjero, que acababa de llegar rodeado de flamencos con la intención de convertirse en rey a pesar de que la reina Juana (3) continuaba viva.

Carlos había llegado a Asturias hacía un par de meses, desviado por una tormenta, a un pobre pueblo de pesqueros que, aterrorizados al ver tantos barcos, huyeron. Después de aclarar la confusión, Asturias se ofreció a llevarles por la ruta correcta, pero las inhóspitas montañas que un día la protegieron de las incursiones de Al Ándalus, el hecho de que no hubieran conseguido suficientes caballos para más de doscientas personas y demás problemas relacionados con el mal tiempo, decepcionaron profundamente al joven conde de Flandes. Y pasar de unas montañas escarpadas a una explanada larga, seca y austera no le ayudó a mejorar su humor, cada vez más agrio contra los españoles.

España podría habérselo perdonado si no hubiera humillado profundamente a su madre al negarse a que él y su gigantesco cortejo de flamencos entraran a ninguna de las villas de Castilla, demasiado pobres y peligrosas para su refinado gusto. Así pues, dio largos rodeos hasta llegar a Valladolid, donde se celebrarían las Cortes, y no saludó a ninguno de sus futuros súbditos.

Pero no había nada que hacer. Él iba a ser el rey. Era el hijo mayor de la reina y el heredero por derecho.

Sinceramente aburrido, España se entretuvo viendo navegar las nubes por el cielo. Cuando se topaba con la severa de mirada de su madre fingía atender a los miembros de las Cortes. Pero era incapaz de seguirles el hilo y al cabo de los minutos volvía a perderse en el cielo, sumido en sus ensoñaciones, preguntándose si todos los reyes serían así de feos.

La reunión terminó con unas cuantas exigencias para el joven Habsburgo plasmadas en un largo pergamino con más de ochenta y ocho artículos, que Carlos aceptó firmar con solemnidad, sin pronunciar más que alguna palabra en un torpe español (4).

En ese momento, las Cortes aceptaron a Carlos como rey de Castilla. Ella se adelantó para hacer una genuflexión ante su nuevo gobernante. Pocos pudieron captar la expresión de resignación que había en su rostro. España y Aragón estuvieron entre ellos.

* * *

Aragón dio un sorbo a su vino y esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

—Desde luego, no permitiré que se imponga con la misma facilidad que aquí —ignoró el hosco gruñido que le dedicó su esposa—. Si no acepta todas las exigencias que le pondremos en la mesa, no será mi rey.

Hubo un breve silencio.

—Si Carlos va a ser monarca, sea —dijo al final Castilla, cansada. No sería la primera ni la última vez que sería gobernada por un rey al que no apreciaba—. Pero, por el amor de Dios, que asuma su deber cuanto antes. Necesitamos que ponga las cosas en orden. Hemos perdido Argel a manos de los malditos piratas y el Turco (5) les apoya y financia. No podemos derrochar más tiempo, hay que fortificar la costa de África.

—Entre que el Habsburgo no ha hecho más que dar vueltas por ahí mientras esperaba a que Cisneros muriera y que todavía ha de jurar mis Cortes y las de Cataluña —al escuchar el nombre de la hermana de Aragón, Castilla lanzó un resoplido. Nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien—, tardaremos como mínimo medio año más. Y hablo con optimismo —Aragón revolvió el vino de su copa y se la ofreció a su hijo—. ¿Quieres? Tiene especias orientales que ha importado Venecia.

—¡Sí!

—No bebas demasiado —le advirtió su madre.

—Oh, Inés —le recriminó Aragón—. Déjalo en paz. Ya es mayorcito.

Castilla sacudió la cabeza, poco dispuesta a pasar por la misma discusión otra vez y les indicó que hicieran lo que quisieran con un gesto cansado. España y Aragón compartieron una sonrisa de triunfo.

Discutieron cuál sería la mejor forma hacerle ver al rey lo grave que era la situación en las costas mediterráneas y la imperiosa necesidad de que iniciara la fortificación de las mismas. Castilla, que controlaba con ojo avizor la cantidad de vino que ingería su hijo, le arrebató la copa cuando ya la estaba rellenando por tercera vez y lo mandó a la cama. Él se quejó de que sus compañeros ya bebían como cualquier adulto. Castilla le recordó que él era diferente, un chiquillo, y que si no le hacía caso le pondría a rezar el rosario hasta que cayera rendido de sueño. Consciente de que a su madre no podía ganarla, España se retiró con una sonrisa de «qué se le va a hacer».

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Aragón se volvió hacia Castilla con una ceja arqueada.

—Podrías dejarle beber.

—No —respondió ella, tajante.

—Por favor, Castilla, es un reino. Tiene que madurar.

—Puede madurar por otros métodos y no quiero que se acostumbre tan pronto a beber como un hombre —insistió Castilla, masajeándose las sienes—. ¿Te importa que lo dejemos? No me encuentro de humor para esto.

Aragón se encogió de hombros. No quería pelear por tonterías. Suficiente había tenido con soportar las tensiones de los últimos años. Además, aunque se quejara, estaba de acuerdo con los severos métodos de su esposa para educar al muchacho. Él se limitaba a hacer el papel de bueno, animando a España cuando este se veía sobrepasado por sus tediosas tareas, que eran bastantes. Sus ministros se habían quejado de que el ascendiente de Castilla sobre el chico era mucho mayor que el que tenía él: España no solo estaba apegado a su madre, sino que era completamente incapaz de desobedecerla.

Pero, teniendo en cuenta la severidad y buen juicio de Castilla, casi era mejor así.

Aragón era partidario de enviarlo a las Indias, a que se curtiera en el combate. Castilla no quería ni oír hablar del tema. Para eso ya estaban sus hombres, para eso ya estaba ella. Prefería que España se quedara allí, en Europa, y se concienciara de los peligros más inmediatos que lo amenazaban. Francia, por ejemplo. Siendo vecinos, nunca vivían demasiado tiempo en paz.

Sin ir más lejos, cuando nació España, Francia invadió Italia y conquistó Nápoles. Aragón lo expulsó, pero ambos sabían que volverían a enfrentarse, probablemente por Nápoles de nuevo. ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionado con el chiquillo malhablado? ¿No le vendría mejor enfrentarse a Inglaterra y dejar a los demás en paz? Para colmo, sospechaban que todavía mantenía tratos con Navarra, a pesar de que creyeron que lo habían arrancado de sus garras después de anexionarlo a Castilla.

Castilla meneó la cabeza. No debía divagar. El problema era que España tenía la cabeza llena de pájaros. Se les hacía muy difícil mantenerlo quieto, aprendiendo política, hablando con los embajadores y buscando asentarlo frente al resto de monarquías europeas, sin contar con las obligaciones diarias, los entrenamientos, los viajes de un lado a otro de la Península para mostrarle las defensas de la costa, de los castillos… España era un chico aplicado cuando se conseguía despertar su interés por algo, pero lo rutinario podía con él y cada vez resultaba más complicado que actuara con seriedad. Castilla le había pillado un par de veces leyendo libros de caballería, embobado…

Y ahora estaba el rey. España, siempre encantador, había intentado hablar varias veces con él antes de las Cortes. Pero no había manera de acceder a Carlos a menos que fuera a través de su mentor Guillaume de Croy, Chièvres, que rechazaba todas las visitas. Aquel hombre incluso había tenido el descaro de impedir a los reinos dirigirse a Carlos en persona. Después de que Aragón lo invitara, con templada suavidad, a apartarse mientras sujetaba a su esposa para que no se abalanzara sobre él, Chièvres no atrevió a volver a interponerse en su camino. Un hombre inteligente, al fin y al cabo, por despreciable que fuera.

—Me gustaría que tuviéramos algo de tiempo para nosotros —musitó Castilla, sentándose en el regazo de Aragón—. Ir al campo, montar a caballo, cazar…

Él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le besó el cuello, causándole un escalofrío de placer.

—Tendremos tiempo. Cuando llegue el verano —respondió buscando sus labios.

—No seas mentiroso —ronroneó Castilla—. Los dos sabemos que vamos a estar más ocupados que nunca.

—Quién sabe, puede que nos llevemos una sorpresa.

La levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. Se sonrieron, con la chispa del deseo brillando en los ojos. Hacía bastante que no tenían un momento para ellos solos. Ya podrían continuar hablando después de disfrutar largo rato del calor del contrario.

* * *

**1518, Constantinopla, capital del Imperio Otomano**

El regreso desde Egipto había sido espectacular. La ciudad entera salió a las calles para recibir a los exultantes jenízaros, satisfechos de su campaña anual. La comida, la bebida y la música fluyeron por todas partes. Se aclamó al Sultán como nunca se había hecho antes. Había marchado con la meta de conseguir más territorios y volvía con el control de los codiciados Siria y Egipto. ¿Cómo no aplaudirle y adorarle, por miedo que se le tuviese?

Trajeron a la mujer en un carruaje, protegida por tupidas cortinas que impidieron que la viera el populacho. En cambio, Egipto montaba poco por detrás de Otomano en un impresionante caballo negro. Las burlas y las risas resonaron por las calles, pero Egipto permaneció estoico, erguido, sin prestar atención a la multitud, como si no estuviera allí. El joven Otomano no había podido dejar de admirar su actitud. Después de haber luchado contra él, le tenía un profundo respeto.

Hicieron un largo recorrido por la ciudad, exhibiendo su botín de prisioneros y joyas. Se habían asegurado de escoger las más resultonas, más brillantes y hermosas para engrandecer, todavía más, su inmenso triunfo. A cada paso se escuchaban las exclamaciones admiradas de la gente y los guardias tenían que empujar atrás a curiosos con las manos muy largas para que no tocaran el tesoro.

Antes de atravesar las puertas del Palacio Topkapi, Otomano se separó de la comitiva y se dirigió hacia su residencia privada llevando consigo a Siria y a Egipto. Técnicamente vivía en el Palacio, pero tenía otro hogar en lo alto del Cuerno del Oro, que más bien estaba destinado a su harén. Sería el hogar de Siria a partir de entonces.

—Como reino que eres, tendrás mucha libertad de movimiento, pero tendrá que pasar un tiempo antes de que te permita salir —informó a la chica a través de las cortinas que los separaban—. Siempre que nos necesites solo tienes que hablarlo con el _kishlar_ _agashi _(6) y este me informará de inmediato. Las mujeres te están esperando dentro y se ocuparán de ti.

Le llegó un murmullo incomprensible desde el otro lado de las cortinas.

—¿Qué?

Unos dedos color café descorrieron parte de la cortina y acertó a ver unos intensos ojos oscuros mirándole con seriedad.

—No necesito que me trates como a una niña. Sé cuidar de mí misma.

Otomano se quedó perplejo por unos instantes y para cuando sonrió, divertido por el tono arrogante de la mujer, Siria había vuelto a retirarse detrás de los cortinajes y apenas sí pudo discernir su silueta.

Una vez en Topkapi, llevó a Egipto a sus nuevos aposentos, que daban al Cuerno de Oro. Eran espaciosos, agradables. No faltaba nada. Ni siquiera los guardias en la puerta para vigilar que no escapara. Lo dejó allí para que pudiera ponerse unas ropas más adecuadas para la fiesta de esa noche y se encaminó a su propia estancia.

Por el camino, el nuevo visir de Selim interrumpió su paso arrodillándose y pegando la frente al suelo:

—¡Discúlpeme, pero necesito darle una noticia importante!

Otomano suspiró. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los visires a los que Selim había mandado decapitar. Cada vez que tenían que dar un informe que desagradaría al Sultán intentaban usarlo a él como intermediario.

—Acompáñame. No hablemos aquí.

Mientras se cambiaba en sus aposentos el visir se explayaba:

—… y tengo la desgracia de informarle de que —dijo, tras una larga verborrea— Baba Oruch (7) y su hermano han muerto.

—¿Cómo? —Otomano, que estaba despojándose de la túnica, se quedó congelado en mitad de la operación.

—¿Recuerda que los españoles querían recuperar Tremecén? —Otomano hizo un rápido registro mental de las últimas noticias que había recibido del Magreb. Y recordó que Oruch había conquistado Tremecén hacía relativamente poco consolidando su control sobre la región. Asintió, indicándole que continuara—. Pues han conseguido conquistar la ciudad y han acabado con los jenízaros que enviamos —hizo una somera descripción acerca de lo que habían hecho con los cadáveres, especialmente con el de Oruch—. Pero su hermano ha conseguido salir vivo, y espera… recibir el mismo apoyo que tuvo su hermano del Sultán.

Parpadeó varias veces. Nunca había pensado que los cristianos podrían vencer a Baba Oruch. El año anterior se había convertido en el _beylerbey _(8) de Argel después de someterse a los turcos, consciente de que por su cuenta no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad contra los españoles. Gracias a ello le habían suministrado grupos de jenízaros y de armas, fortaleciendo su posición, y ellos habían podido seguir aumentando sus conquistas por el oeste mientras se concentraban en el este…

«Me parece que los hemos subestimado…» pensó con fastidio.

—Has hecho bien en venir a mí —declaró al final—. Retrasaremos la noticia a mañana. No podemos estropear la alegría del _Padishah _(9).

Después de que el visir se marchara, terminó de desvestirse en silencio y fue a tomar un baño. En las cálidas aguas, con un esclavo negro dándole masajes en la espalda, cerró los ojos y pensó, adormilado, en los cristianos.

«Si no son los persas, son los venecianos, los españoles o los genoveses» suspiró. ¿Se acabaría algún día aquella preocupación constante? «Claro que sí. Cuando Europa sea mía. Ya tengo a Egipto y a Siria» empezó a enumerar con los dedos. «Venecia no es más que un crío comerciante, su fuerza no es nada comparada con la de Génova. Y luego está Aragón. Y Portugal» frunció el ceño. «Pero ya pensaré en eso mañana. Hoy voy a disfrutar».

* * *

Al día siguiente se despertó mareado, sin saber muy bien ni quién era ni dónde estaba y con dos mujeres recostadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con los cabellos extendidos sobre las almohadas.

Salió de la cama sin despertarlas y las vio acurrucarse la una junto a la otra, como dos perezosas gatitas. Las había comprado hacía unas pocas semanas y no esperó que tuvieran tanta iniciativa siendo, como le habían dicho que eran, vírgenes. Había sido una grata sorpresa. Prefería a las más experimentadas de su harén. Las vírgenes tenían su punto prohibido, su dulzura a la hora de experimentar por primera vez el sexo. Pero no se podía comparar la excitación del primer momento con alguien que supiera cómo provocar placer.

Se estiró y sus músculos del tórax y la espalda se le marcaron. La noche anterior había vuelto, cansado de las alabanzas rastreras de los miembros del Diván. Había sido mucho tiempo el que pasó lejos del hogar y no pudo resistir la tentación de ver a sus chicas. Conocía todos sus nombres, sus aficiones y sus estilos en la cama, en la música y en el canto. No tenía demasiadas, sólo unas quince, al contrario que otros, que llegaban a tener más de cien o ciento cincuenta en sus harenes. A él le bastaba con unas pocas, con tal de que fueran buenas. A cambio las trataba con respeto y les hacía caros regalos para que se entretuvieran durante las largas horas del día. Cuando llegó, ya de madrugada, preguntó a una de ellas cómo se encontraba Siria. Dormía en una cama, acurrucada y con las sábanas mojadas por las lágrimas.

—No creo que quiera verme por aquí —susurró para no despertarla—. Cuidaréis de ella, ¿verdad?

—Como si fuera nuestra hermana.

Sabía que podía confiar en la palabra de sus chicas.

Ya debía ser mediodía y tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Con una mirada resignada a la cómoda cama, de donde le llegaban las acompasadas respiraciones de las mujeres, se vistió.

Constantinopla estaba dividida en dos por el Cuerno de Oro. En una orilla se encontraba la «zona turca» y en la otra estaban los cristianos, judíos y demás, donde vivían los embajadores venecianos y de otros territorios que comerciaban con él. Se podía ir de uno al otro en barca y todas las mañanas las embarcaciones de pescadores y comerciantes viajaban de extremo en extremo llevando sus mercancías.

Recorrió las calles que serpenteaban entre los grandes palacios, rodeados por jardines, con las cúpulas y torres destacando con el brillo del sol. Entre varios árboles vislumbró las maravillosa cubierta del Aya Sofía, con sus cúpulas que descendían en cascada hacia los lados. Allí se reunían numerosos musulmanes y la llamada del muecín sonaba cinco veces al día, reclamando los rezos obligatorios.

Se presentó ante el Sultán sin necesidad de ser anunciado —era el único que tenía ese privilegio—, y representó el ritual del _sala'am_ antes de dirigirse formalmente a él.

—_Padishah_, tengo algo que hablar con vos.

Selim estaba de buen humor y se volvió hacia él radiante. Otomano intentó ser optimista aunque le cayera el marrón de tener que ahogarle la fiesta a su señor.

* * *

Cuando terminó de explicarle la situación, la expresión del Sultán era colérica.

—¿¡Cómo se atreven esos perros infieles del demonio…!? ¿¡Cómo…!? —clavó las uñas, perfectamente perfiladas por la manicura, en los reposabrazos de su altísimo asiento. Sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, ardían de ira—. ¿Los dos? ¿Mataron a los dos?

—Sí, a Baba Oruch y a su hermano mayor —contestó, sereno.

Estaba acostumbrado a las explosiones de Selim. En esos momentos, más les valía a todos, incluidos mejores amigos y sirvientes más leales, estar lejos de su camino porque, sin lugar a dudas, perderían la cabeza. Costaba mucho hacerle entrar en razón durante esos episodios y a veces incluso el mismo Otomano deseaba salir corriendo —aunque nunca lo había hecho—, no fuera a desenvainar la espada sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¿¡Se atreven a desafiarme!? ¡Esos perros venidos a menos, cristianos fétidos ignorantes! —Selim dio un golpe a los reposabrazos y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro, rabioso.

—Mi _Padishah, _no ha sido algo tan grave. Sólo es una ciudad — Otomano se esforzó por imprimir tranquilidad en todas y cada una de sus palabras—. Si tomamos medidas adecuadas, no pasará a ser más que de un trágico suceso.

—¡Habla! —gritó Selim, después de debatirse consigo mismo entre sentarse o no.

—Todavía queda un hermano, y tengo constancia de que Baba Oruch le tenía mucho aprecio y que sus hombres lo consideran un buen líder. Si le entregamos a él el cargo de bey de Argelia, su gente le seguirá. Y estarán ansiosos por recuperar Tremecén. Si lo conseguimos, el golpe asestado a los cristianos será todavía peor.

—Has tenido tiempo para pensarlo, ¿no? —le dirigió una penetrante mirada acusadora.

—La noticia llegó ayer a mis oídos —respondió con suavidad—. No quise molestaros mientras disfrutaba de su merecido premio.

—Da igual —sacudió una mano con desdén—. La idea es buena. Dile al visir que se ponga en marcha. Y que la próxima vez tenga los cojones de decirme las cosas a la cara si no quiere que se los corte.

—Así será, _Padishah_ —se inclinó con una sonrisa sardónica.

«Nunca dejaré de pensar que la maldición _¡que te hagan visir de Selim!_, es completamente acertada».

Se retiró sin darle la espalda al Sultán y en cuanto hubo desaparecido de su campo de visión, apresuró el paso. Tenía que hacerle un par de recomendaciones al visir para cuando tuviera que hablar de nuevo con Selim.

Mientras caminaba pensó en Argel. Ahora que habían cumplido con una campaña tan grandiosa como la de Egipto tendría bastante libertad de movimientos y la verdad es que le apetecía pasarse a ver a su enérgico amigo…

Quizás no estaría mal acompañar a su embajador para entregarle en mano al hermano de Oruch el cargo de _beylerbey_.

* * *

**Glosario y aclaraciones**

(1) Principalmente los problemas que trajo la sucesión de Isabel la Católica; los enfrentamientos entre Felipe el Hermoso y Fernando el Católico amenazaron con acabar con la unión de Castilla y Aragón.

(2) No Fernando el Católico, sino Fernando el próximo rey de Austria, hermano de Carlos, que se había criado con el Rey Católico en España.

(3) Es muy interesante señalar que Carlos no debería haber sido coronado rey estando viva la reina propietaria, Juana. Pero al considerársela loca y mantenerla encerrada bajo el mal cuidado de unos nobles, Juana casi nunca tuvo verdadera importancia política y se hizo como si ya no fuera reina.

(4) Entre otras cosas se le exigió: que respetara los privilegios de las Cortes; que aprendiera a hablar castellano; que no instalara a flamencos en puestos de poder, pues debía acostumbrarse a que era un rey español; que abandonara el gobierno de inmediato si su madre, por la Gracia de Dios, se recuperaba; que no permitiera salir a su hermano Fernando del reino hasta que tuviera hijos; que el oro de las Indias se quedara en España.

(5) Con el Turco los cristianos solían referirse de forma general al monarca reinante del Imperio Otomano.

(6) Jefe de los eunucos negros que cuidaban los harenes.

(7) Baba Oruch, que sería algo así como «papá Oruch», es de donde viene la el apodo Barbarroja.

(8) Equivalente a gobernador de provincia

(9) Título para el Sultán.


	3. Capítulo II El encuentro

CAPÍTULO II

EL ENCUENTRO

* * *

_Nunca hagas enfadar a un castellano, su ira es peor que la de un demonio_ —Aragón.

* * *

**Junio de 1518, Granada**

Las ciudades costeras eran hermosas. Las casas blancas, pequeñas, con calles estrechas, laberínticas y tortuosas, pero limpias, con flores en los balcones, celosías con arabescos en las ventanas, olor a las especias en la comida. Y el brillante sol iluminándolo todo, creando un brillo casi cegador.

Era día de fiesta. Acababa de llegar la noticia de que Castilla y sus huestes habían vencido en Tremecén, una ciudad norteafricana que se había sometido a los piratas berberiscos. Como respuesta, numerosas procesiones salieron a las calles, las mujeres se pusieron sus vestidos más alegres, los mercaderes ofrecían en sus puestos frutas y dulces rebajadas de precios y grupos espontáneos se juntaban por las calles a bailar y a cantar.

España se las apañó para escabullirse del alcázar y bajar a la ciudad. Su madre había regresado el día anterior y quería hacerle un regalo, quizá comprarle algún collar. Pero iba a salir difícil: Castilla solía llevar rosarios, no era de las que se cubrían de adornos, y si usaba alguna joya intentaba que fuera discreta. España se rascó la cabeza, soltando un suspiro. Con lo fácil que era hacerle un regalo a las chicas de la corte…

Aspiró una bocanada de aire salado. En Granada seguía haciendo tanto, o más, calor que en Castilla, pero al menos el mar traía algo de brisa que aliviaba el bochorno. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ir en poco más que jubón y calzas sin preocuparse por su aspecto, pero su madre le había advertido que ese día debía vestir de acuerdo a su condición, porque se iban a reunir para festejar los nobles de la región y no podía aparecer ante ellos como un campesino. Así que llevaba encima un coleto (1) y un elegante sobretodo que lo estaban asfixiando, sin contar con el sombrerito adornado con una pluma. Pensó varias veces en quitárselo todo y cargarlo bajo un brazo, pero entonces la ropa se arrugaría y no se atrevía a imaginar la cara que pondría su madre si no regresaba impecable: se suponía que estaba en su cuarto, esperando pacientemente a que llegara la hora de recibir a los invitados, y más le valía volver sin pruebas de su escapada.

Si se llevara bien con el rey le pediría sin dudarlo que cambiase la costumbre de los nobles españoles de ir tan bien vestidos a todos lados; era un maldito engorro.

Fue de orfebrería en orfebrería hasta que encontró un bonito collar de diminutas perlas con un guardapelo que le pareció perfecto. Era sobrio pero hermoso y estaba seguro de que a su madre le encantaría, así que pagó el elevado precio sin rechistar.

Ascendía a buen paso por cuesta, algo polvorienta al no estar empedrada, esquivando mojones de caballos y de personas, con la nariz arrugada por el mal olor, cuando escuchó un grito, ahogado por una serie de estruendosas carcajadas.

Frenó en seco y miró a su alrededor. Acorralada contra una de las esquinas de la calle había una mujer, morisca por sus ropas y por el velo que le cubría el rostro. Sostenía contra su pecho un bulto envuelto en trapos y, al intentar levantarse, uno de los cuatro cristianos que la rodeaban le dio tal empujón que cayó de rodillas.

España frunció el ceño, se colgó en torno al cuello el regalo de su madre, guardándolo a buen recaudo bajo la ropa, y avanzó con la mano reposando en la empuñadura de su espada.

—¡Hoy no tendrías que haber salido, cerda! —uno le dio una patada en la cara—. ¡No queremos ver a musulmanes por aquí!

Llorando, la mujer se encogió para proteger el objeto y cubrirse al mismo tiempo el rostro con las manos. La sangre de España empezó a hervir. Abrió la boca para intervenir y detener aquello.

Una figura se interpuso entre él y aquellos hombres. Rápida como un rayo, le asestó un golpe en la nuca al más cercano, que tenía una gran calva. Este se derrumbó como un saco de patatas. Sus compañeros, que hasta ese momento habían estado riéndose e insultando a la mujer, enmudecieron.

—Hoy es día de celebración. No deberíamos estropearlo con una pelea, ¿no os parece? —preguntó una voz profunda, joven, con marcado acento extranjero.

Era un hombre joven, de unos veinte años, con la piel de color café y los ojos verdes. Tenía el pelo corto, negro, y una sonrisa le asomaba por los labios mientras amenazaba con un sable a los hombres.

España experimentó un suave hormigueo de advertencia y abrió los ojos de par en par: aquel hombre era como él.

Aturdido, lo examinó en un intento de ubicarlo en su mente, preguntándose si sería alguna ciudad de la zona de Granada, pero no le sonaba de nada…

Un brusco movimiento atrajo su atención: uno de esos indeseables había desenvainado una tosca espada y se abalanzó sobre el desconocido.

—¡Grandísimo hijo de puta, te voy a borrar la sonrisa de la cara!

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó España.

El joven evadió sin problemas la estocada y, con un gracioso movimiento, le golpeó con el dorso de la mano en el cuello. Antes de que el individuo empezara a caer, el desconocido le encajó tal rodillazo en la mandíbula, que España vio el arco que trazaron un par de dientes al salir disparados por los aires. El hombre calvo se incorporó soltando un gruñido de dolor y, junto a los otros, rodeó al joven cortándole la retirada y arrinconándolo contra la pared. Así lo obligaban no sólo a ocuparse de sí mismo, sino de la mujer que temblaba a sus pies.

España salió, por fin, de su estupor, y avanzó rápido hacia delante.

—¡Basta! ¡Alto ahí todos!

Le dio un buen empellón a uno de los asaltantes y se las apañó para ponerse al frente del desconocido, extendiendo un brazo y desenvainando parte de su espada con el otro.

—¡Marchaos de aquí! —bramó en dirección a los atacantes.

—¡Lárgate, mocoso! —fue la respuesta.

—¡Hacedlo vosotros antes de que llame al alguacil!

—¿El alguacil? —una carcajada—, te habremos roto esa carita que tienes antes de que…

—Me parece —interrumpió el joven, posicionándose al lado de España—, que ahora estamos más igualados.

España intercambió una fugaz mirada con él. No había ni rastro de miedo en sus ojos. Al verse enfrentados a dos hombres armados, y uno de ellos tremendamente hábil, los atacantes decidieron retirarse, abandonando a su suerte a su compañero inconsciente. Algunas personas se habían asomado para cotillear y numerosos ojos los observaban desde las mirillas de las puertas y las ventanas. Pero una vez hubo pasado el peligro, la gente volvió a sus quehaceres, como si nada hubiera pasado. Algunas personas se habían asomado a cotillear y numerosos ojos los observaban desde las mirillas de las puertas y desde las ventanas. Pero una vez hubo pasado el peligro, la gente volvió a sus quehaceres.

El joven envainó el sable.

—Me parece que debería darte las gracias.

—No hace falta —dijo España, estudiándole sin disimulo. Estaba seguro de que, fuera quien fuera, también se había dado cuenta de que él era una personificación. Tenía acento extranjero y dedujo que, a pesar de que vestía a lo cristiano, seguramente sería del Magreb.

Escuchó un hipido y su atención se desplazó hacia la temblorosa mujer, cuyo velo estaba lleno de sangre por la patada que le habían asestado. Sin quitarle el ojo de encima al otro, se apresuró, solícito, a agacharse a su lado e intentó tranquilizarla. Pero estaba demasiado aterrorizada para entender ni una palabra de castellano. Así que, después de titubear un poco, le dijo en árabe:

—No tengas miedo, ya se han marchado. No volverán a molestarte.

Ella reaccionó ante una lengua conocida y le miró, cubriéndose temblorosamente el rostro con las manos, como un animalillo asustado.

—¿De… verdad?

—Sí —le sonrió, esperando resultar tranquilizador, y le ofreció una mano—. ¿Puedes ponerte en pie? ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que me han roto la nariz —gimió.

España se mordió el labio inferior y echó una ojeada a la posición del sol. Ya estaba rebasando el tiempo que tenía libre y sabía que, de un momento a otro, los criados empezarían a buscarle por el alcázar. Si su madre se enteraba de que se había escapado estaba perdido.

—Yo puedo acompañarla a que la vea un médico —se ofreció entonces el joven, también en árabe.

España le miró con cierta desconfianza, pero luego se dijo que el primero en salir a defenderla había sido él y que podía confiar en que no iba a hacerle daño a la mujer por la que se había arriesgado tanto. Volvió a comprobar el sol, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera por un momento.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó.

Recibió una sonrisa burlona por respuesta.

—Si te presentas tú primero, puede que te lo diga.

Se observaron sumidos en un tenso silencio. España tragó saliva. Su reloj interno le decía que llegaba tarde. Muy tarde. Al final soltó la mano de la mujer y dijo:

—Gracias por ocuparte de ella. Yo tengo que marcharme ya.

—Alá te bendiga —susurró la morisca.

—Que Dios te bendiga a ti también —sonrió él, si bien su atención estaba centrada por completo en el desconocido, que asimismo lo observaba con curiosidad.

Caminó cuesta arriba, atenazado por la prisa. Se paró una última vez en lo alto de la calle y vio cómo ambos desaparecían por una de las callejuelas.

«¿Quién será?» se preguntó.

A regañadientes, echó a correr hacia el alcázar. Se miró con desánimo las botas y los pantalones, cubiertos de polvo. Ahogó un suspiro.

* * *

—¡Aquí estás! —España se encogió, mientras escuchaba el rechinar de la silla cuando su madre se incorporó y se dirigió hacia él—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te he estado buscando.

Había intentado atravesar el pasillo de puntillas, por delante de su despacho —que tenía las puertas abiertas de par en par— sin que le descubriera, pero Castilla debía tener el oído de un lobo, porque siempre, siempre le descubría. Y eso que no hacía casi nada de ruido.

Tal y como había imaginado que sucedería, la expresión de su madre se oscureció a medida que iba viendo las botas manchadas, las calzas llenas de polvo, la piel sudada con el pelo pegado… Se acercó a él con la falda revoloteando en torno a sus piernas y los brazos en jarra.

—¡Pero cómo es posible! ¿No te dije que te estuvieras quieto? ¡No falta nada para la comida y ya estás sucio!

—Lo siento, madre.

Castilla pareció masticar las palabras y luchar contra sí misma, pero al final resopló y dijo:

—Corre a cambiarte —los ojos le relampaguearon al advertirle:— y quiero verte brillando como los paños de oro.

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera dos veces ni tampoco le dio tiempo a pensarse si estaba siendo demasiado benévola. Antes de que la mujer parpadeara, España salió escopetado hacia sus aposentos como si le persiguiera el mismísimo diablo. Allí se cambió y al cabo de un rato un joven paje enviado por Castilla le ayudó a escoger nuevas prendas mientras él se lavaba la cara en una jofaina llena de agua fresca.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido en la ciudad con un sentimiento de profanidad incomodidad. Desde el inicio de la campaña contra Tremecén, la población cristiana se había vuelto especialmente violenta contra la musulmana. En tanto se estaba en paz se obviaban, a menudo, las diferencias y la convivencia se hacía hasta aceptable. Sin embargo, como bien le explicó su padre, las guerras hacían que se reavivaran los sentimientos de ira y desprecio, que se exacerbaran las envidias y los rencores. Y los moriscos, a los que se les había prohibido vestir sus ropas o hablar su idioma, no tenían otro remedio que aceptar en resignado silencio las consecuencias de una guerra contra los musulmanes.

«Se lo merecen» quiso pensar, pero de golpe se sintió culpable, aunque no debería.

Sabía que eran diferentes, que incluso colaboraban con los asquerosos piratas. Pero España estaba acostumbrado a vivir entre ellos y no le gustaba ver cómo gente de la calaña a la que se había enfrentado se aprovechaba de personas que no podían defenderse por miedo a que la ciudad entera se levantara en su contra.

Recordó que, hacía ya tiempo, le comentó a Aragón que a lo mejor, si les dejaran ejercer su religión con normalidad, los moriscos y mudéjares no ayudarían a los piratas, porque era el rencor lo que les movía a hacerlo.

Aragón se había reído hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—Son herejes, hijo. No debes tener ninguna piedad con ellos y menos permitirles mantener su religión.

—Pero tus nobles les protegen…

—Porque son útiles —el reino se encogió de hombros—. Pero siguen siendo igualmente odiados entre el pueblo.

—Yo creo que el problema es que les presionamos tanto que…

Su padre, que le había estado escuchado meditabundo, le interrumpió:

—¿Ha sido Granada quien te ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza?

España empalideció, repentinamente temiendo que, por culpa de su gran bocaza, Granada tuviera problemas.

—¡No, te juro por Dios que no! ¡En serio, Granada no tiene nada que ver! ¡Es algo que se me ha ocurrido a mí solo!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —lo apaciguó Aragón alzando las manos—. Te creo. De todas formas no iba a decirle nada a Granada. Solo iba a advertirte —añadió, severo—, que no se te pase por la cabeza hablar de esto con tu madre.

España tuvo que admitir que su idea quizá era demasiado inocente y que no fructificaría.

Mientras se cambiaba, España no dejaba de pensar en la pobre mujer a la que había salvado. Entendía que eran herejes… ¿Pero había que tratarlos así?

Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Lo que más lo inquietaba en ese momento era _ese tipo_. ¿De dónde había salido? Hablaba árabe y su acento no era granadino, valenciano o balear. Eso le llevaba de vuelta a lo primero que había imaginado, que debía de ser del Magreb.

¿Y qué hacía _en _España, si todo el mundo sabía que estaban en guerra con los musulmanes?

—¿Señor? —musitó, tímido, el paje, con la ropa en las manos—. ¿Estáis bien? Vuestra madre os está esperando…

—Sí, sí. Perdona.

Decidió dejar de pensar en la trifulca de esa mañana y centrarse en algo mucho más inmediato e importante: la comida. Estaba demasiado lejos de la cocina, pero casi sentía que podía olerla…

* * *

Granada estaba sentado a un lado de España, que interrogaba a su madre con entusiasmo acerca de las tácticas usadas en Tremecén. Sin embargo, no prestaba atención a la conversación. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los platos humeantes. Tuvo que obligarse a no fruncir el ceño al comprobar que la mayor parte contenían cerdo. Muy típico de Castilla. Le ponía a prueba, le retaba a que se negara a dar muestras de su cristiandad. Y siempre se tenía que tragar los deseos de lanzarle el plato a la cara.

Granada era un hombre joven, en apariencia no tenía más de veinticuatro años. Su cabello castaño era suave y algo ondulado, y le caía a ambos lados de la cara, cortado a media melena. De piel tostada, ojos castaños y aire grácil, vestía con elegancia una rica ropeta (2) cerrada con alamares y las mangas de su camisa le asomaban por las muñecas con bordados de hilo de oro. Un rosario reposaba en su pecho. Nadie que lo viera pensaría que en su día fue el último reino musulmán de la Península, sino un atractivo cortesano más, perfectamente cristiano.

Gran parte de la nobleza de Granada se había reunido para felicitar a Castilla por su victoria. Ella permanecía erguida en su silla con modestia y una tenue sonrisa. Inclinaba la cabeza para agradecer los halagos, respondía educadamente a las preguntas y quedaba a los ojos de los demás como una dama perfecta.

«Eso es porque no la han visto con la alabarda» pensó Granada.

Todavía recordaba los tiempos en los que Castilla cabalgaba a la vanguardia de sus ejércitos con el filo de la alabarda manchada de sangre y una implacable expresión de odio en el rostro. Cortaba cabezas y abría por la mitad a los hombres que se interponían en su camino sin titubeos, rebosando fiereza y determinación.

Era una imagen escalofriante.

Por eso, al verla sujetar con delicadeza los cubiertos y comportarse como una mujer delicada, le entraron ganas de reírse amargamente ante aquella farsa. Bien sabía él que Castilla no era una doncella, sino una guerrera nata que, por cierto, debería estar en esos momentos en Zaragoza soportando las tediosas reuniones de unas Cortes aragonesas que no le estaban poniendo nada fácil al rey hacerse con el poder. Pero ella había interpretado como una ofensa que Carlos decidiese visitar las ciudades aragonesas cuando en su caso solo había visitado Valladolid, así que se marchó, despechada, junto al marqués de Comares a reconquistar Tremecén.

Y allí estaban, celebrando una nueva victoria más a manos de la gran Castilla.

De fondo escuchó a Aragón decir que tenían la intención de partir cuanto antes hacia Zaragoza para vigilar a los flamencos de la corte del rey y de inmediato estalló una discusión en torno a Carlos.

¡Menudo bribón era aquel mocoso! Nada más jurar en las Cortes de Castilla había roto sus promesas: mandó a Fernando a Flandes, ofreció el obispado de Tortosa a su amigo Adriano de Utretch y había empezado a situar a sus flamencos en puestos de poder. ¡Chièvres había recibido el cargo de capitán general del mar en la Corona de Aragón y almirante de Nápoles, además de proporcionársele varios ducados! Era indignante. Pero lo que más escamaba a los castellanos era que el arzobispado de Toledo, la perla de la Iglesia española, acabase en manos del sobrino de Chièvres, que para colmo de males sólo tenía diecisiete años.

Granada escuchó por los detalles, pero mostrándose más interesado por su cena que por lo que sucedía a su alrededor; prefería no atraer la atención de Castilla. Se dedicó a comer con lentitud, saboreando el cerdo con disimulado desagrado.

Desplazando la mirada por la mesa, pilló a España haciendo figuritas con las migas de pan y puso los ojos en blanco, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. ¿Luego cómo esperaba que sus padres no le reprendieran?

Los últimos rayos de sol se perfilaban en el horizonte cuando, dando por finalizada la cena, los comensales se incorporaron. Habría baile y, por supuesto, el centro de atención sería Castilla. A Granada su alcoba se le antojaba acogedora y atrayente frente a la perspectiva de tener que pasar la noche fingiendo participar de la alegría de los demás. Quería irse, pero sabía que Castilla lo vigilaba y que solo le daría motivos para que desconfiara de él si abandonaba una fiesta que celebraba la derrota de los musulmanes.

Así que no le quedaba otro remedio que quedarse. Pero nadie iba a impedirle que tomara un poco de aire para coger fuerzas.

Lo necesitaba.

Se deslizó entre la alegre multitud y atravesó la gran puerta del salón sin llamar la atención. Fuera, los criados encendían las teas de los pasillos y la galería de ventanas que daba a los tejados de la ciudad. A lo lejos resplandecía el mar, de un precioso color oscuro. Quizás un paseo, aprovechando los últimos minutos de luz, le sentaría bien…

—Granada, espera un momento. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Sintió un golpe de miedo y de repulsión. Su primer instinto fue el de ignorar aquella voz y alejarse a buen paso, poner distancia entre ellos, hacer como que no la había escuchado. Sin embargo, sus pies se clavaron en el suelo. Había aprendido a no desobedecer a Castilla.

La mujer llevaba un bonito tocado que le recogía el cabello y despejaba su rostro. El parecido con España era impresionante. Le ponía los pelos de punta, porque eso le hacía imaginar a su dulce niño convirtiéndose en un adulto como ella…

—Voy a regresar con Aragón —anunció con sequedad— dentro de un par de días a la Corte del rey. Y me gustaría que nos acompañaras.

—¡Pero…! —fue a lanzarse a replicar, si bien consiguió morderse la lengua en el último segundo.

—¿Pero? —repitió ella, desafiante—. ¿Es que tienes algo lo suficiente importante que te retenga aquí?

Granada apretó los puños y agradeció que la oscuridad impidiera a Castilla ver las emociones que cruzaban su rostro.

Al constatar que no recibiría respuesta, Castilla se arropó con su chal y dijo:

—Si lo que te preocupa es _tu_ gente, no debes darle más vueltas. Pretendo que España permanezca en tu casa durante algún tiempo y no quiero que haya problemas.

Eso pilló a Granada desprevenido. Dirigió una mirada inquisidora a la mujer, instándola a continuar. Ella, contra todas las expectativas, soltó un suspiro de cansancio y hundió los hombros:

—No quiero que se decepcione todavía más. He visto cómo miraba a Carlos y cómo le miraba este a él. Carlos piensa que no somos nada comparados con Flandes. Y no hace más que mostrarnos su desprecio poniendo a su gente en nuestra administración —dijo con amargura—. Por eso quiero que España pueda estar tranquilo mientras las Cortes no den muestra de ceder.

Granada arqueó las cejas. Por sobreprotectora que fuera, incluso ella debía entender que el muchacho tenía que enfrentarse a ese tipo de problemas. Tendría muchos reyes a lo largo de su vida y más le valía ir acostumbrándose a que no todos serían de su agrado.

—¿No sería mejor que España intentase ganarse a Carlos? —dejó caer con suavidad—. Es un chico abierto y encantador, y habla bien el francés y flamenco dentro de lo que cabe. El rey no tiene nada de lo que quejarse.

—Desgraciadamente, sí lo tiene —replicó ella con acidez—. Pero creo que no me entiendes: no _quiero_ que España vea a Carlos.

Él enmudeció, sin comprender. Después se hizo la luz. Era Castilla la que le negaba al soberano el derecho de dejarse ver con España. Estaba plantándose frente a él, que la había despreciado por su supuesta pobreza cuando era el reino más fuerte y rico, sin dignarse a visitar sus ciudades, para demostrarle que era _ella_ y no Aragón, _ella _y nadie más la que decidía qué hacer y qué no hacer con respecto a España.

«Temeraria como sólo Castilla puede ser» pensó, no sin cierta admiración.

Pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que lo estaba arrastrando consigo a cientos de intrigas políticas y todo sentimiento positivo por su «hermana», como insistía en que la llamara, se evaporó.

—No me gusta que España se quede solo, pero no me queda otro remedio. _Si_ no ocurre nada sospechoso mientras estás conmigo… supongo que te podría permitir regresar antes.

Castilla no quería enfocar su atención en el norte y dejarle las manos libres en el sur, no con los piratas tan activos como lo estaban últimamente. Y le tenía miedo con razón. Siempre que podía, Granada se aseguraba de organizar grupos que rescataran a moriscos y se los llevaran al norte de África. Él mismo hablaba con los piratas de Argel y les mandaba mensajeros con información sobre las costas más desprotegidas y de las debilidades de las demás. Sabía que no podría esconderlo durante mucho tiempo, pero, gracias a Alá, parecía que Castilla le estaba otorgando el beneficio de la duda. Quizás era la oportunidad perfecta para parecer inocente a sus ojos…

Reprimió una risotada sarcástica. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Para Castilla _siempre_ sería culpable, sería un hereje, alguien a quien debía controlar y vigilar.

—Como tú quieras —se obligó a decir, con las palabras atragantándosele en la garganta.

Dio media vuelta después de hacer una rígida reverencia y se marchó echando chispas.

Estaba ya a punto de llegar a sus aposentos, decidido a no presentarse en el baile, y le importaba bien poco lo que fuese a decir su «hermana», cuando, de nuevo, fue interrumpido. Un mensajero le entregó un breve mensaje sin remitente.

Al leerlo, los ojos de Granada se abrieron como platos.

* * *

Otomano estaba asomado al humilde balcón que daba a la masa negra, perlada de reflejos de diamantes titilantes, que era el mar. Hacía poco que había anochecido y la luna todavía no había ascendido, de las calles de la ciudad le llegaba la música, las alegres voces que celebraban la muerte de cientos de personas al otro lado del estrecho. Bebía una copa de vino al tiempo que intentaba descifrar las frases de una canción que algunos jóvenes cantaban a grito pelado en el momento en que llegó Granada.

Abrió las puertas de golpe y se precipitó dentro. El reino se quedó plantado en medio de la pequeña estancia, jadeante y con sus bonitos ojos castaños clavados en él, como si no pudiese creer que estaba allí.

Otomano le sonrió:

—No te preocupes, no voy a desaparecer.

Granada reaccionó y soltó una suave risa, impregnada de alivio y de alegría.

—Otomano… —musitó, estupefacto.

—La paz sea contigo, Naadir.

Granada se estremeció. Hacía tiempo que nadie se dirigía a él por su nombre humano. Avanzó, titubeante, hacia el sonriente Otomano, que cerró los batientes del balcón a su espalda. De pronto, Granada inclinó la cabeza, con los dientes apretados. Las sensaciones que se acumulaban en su pecho no le permitían respirar, mucho menos hablar. Tendría que darle la bienvenida, pero el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones por culpa de la emoción. Aspiró una bocanada e intentó decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

—Yo… —musitó, con la voz temblorosa.

Los fuertes brazos de Otomano y lo apretaron contra su ancho pecho. Notó sus dedos hundirse en su cabello.

—Estoy aquí —susurró Otomano en árabe—. Todo irá bien.

Enterró la cara en su hombro y se aferró a su ropa como si fuera lo último que lo mantuviera atado a la Tierra. Otomano le sirvió de apoyo sin decir nada, acariciándole la cabeza fingiendo que no escuchaba sus sollozos ahogados.

* * *

—Castilla quiere que vaya con ella. No podré ayudarte —confesó Granada, deprimido.

Ya más calmado, se avergonzaba profundamente de su comportamiento. Desde su incorporación a la corona castellana no había tenido contacto con ningún otro reino islámico salvo Argel, y siempre se habían tratado de reuniones esporádicas y muy dilatadas en el tiempo durante años oscuros, llenos de desazón, miedo y odio. Los cristianos se habían dedicado a arrebatarle poco a poco los derechos que le prometieron mantener si se rendía a ellos. Luego vino la Inquisición para quedarse, recordándole con sus famosos autos de fe que debía agachar la cabeza y aguantar con resignación los abusos. Hubo momentos en que pensó que la muerte habría sido preferible antes que tener que contemplar cómo los cristianos se lo llevaban todo, sin que le quedara ninguna esperanza de salvar su pequeño mundo. Por eso, al ver a Otomano, se desmoronó.

Le había ofrecido un asiento a Otomano y se había sentado a su lado, escuchando los motivos que lo habían llevado de Argel a la Península. Tras la muerte de Barbarroja, el Sultán Selim había dado orden de que su hermano, ahora llamado Hayrettin, heredara el cargo de _beylerbey_ de Argel. Otomano había acompañado a las tropas de jenízaros cedidas por el Sultán a su súbdito para que reforzara su control en el norte de África y, después, aprovechando los conocimientos de Argel sobre la costa española, había decidido ir a hacerle una visita.

—¿A dónde te lleva tu dulce hermana?

—No somos hermanos. Y me lleva a Aragón y, probablemente, después a Cataluña, para acompañar al rey. Sospecha que ayudo a los piratas de Argel y los demás a atacar las costas.

—Ya veo que tonta no es —señaló Otomano. Era la comidilla del pueblo que los granadinos musulmanes ayudaban a los piratas. Por eso no extrañaba que Castilla desconfiara del mismo reino en el que el número de moriscos superaba con diferencia a los cristianos. Sonrió, malicioso—. Entonces, esto es perfecto.

—¿Qué? ¿Has oído bien lo que te he dicho?

—Ahora que tú vas a estar lejos de la costa y bajo la estricta vigilancia de Castilla, no podrá relacionarte con un ataque bien planeado contra, por ejemplo, Tremecén.

Granada pegó un respingo y miró furtivamente a su alrededor. Aquella casa pertenecía a unos viejos amigos, pero las paredes tenían oídos y la sola perspectiva de que aquella información llegara a las manos de alguno de sus nuevos «hermanos» lo hacía echarse a temblar.

—¿Quieres recuperar Tremecén? —susurró.

—¿Tú no? —se rió Otomano, si bien en voz baja.

—Claro que quiero, pero…

Su compañero le dio un apretón en el hombro. Después le cogió por la barbilla y le hizo mirarle a los ojos.

—Lo recuperaré. No dejaré que los cristianos ganen. Volverás a ser libre.

Granada intentó asentir, pero la fuerte mano de Otomano continuaba sujetándole con firmeza. Sintió una mezcla de alivio y humillación a partes iguales. Lo primero, por saber que no estaría solo y que Argel y el resto recibirían la inestimable ayuda de Otomano. La segunda, porque el agarre de Otomano no hacía más que recordarle su terrible debilidad. Jamás había sido especialmente fuerte, pero sí tenía su propio orgullo. Machacado y destrozado por culpa de Castilla, cierto. Pero continuaba teniéndolo.

Y se odiaba a sí mismo por tener que depender de esa manera de Otomano.

—Haré que las familias que todavía son fieles a la verdadera religión te ayuden.

—Gracias —por fin, lo liberó. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no frotarse el mentón—. Serán muy útiles.

Se incorporó. El momento de alegría inconmensurable había pasado. Tenía que ser racional. Si por algún casual Castilla mandaba buscarlo y no lo encontraba precisamente la noche en que le había informado que se lo llevaba lejos de su reino se armaría un escándalo. Debía regresar. Se lo dijo a Otomano.

—Lo entiendo.

—Me aseguraré de que esta noche puedas dormir aquí. Pero a partir de mañana deberías cambiar de casa, donde estés más seguro. Quizás con los…

—Granada —le interrumpió Otomano. Su gesto era serio, lo cual le confería gravedad a su rostro juvenil—. Siento no poder evitar que te marches.

El reino se las apañó para esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—Lo que estás haciendo es más de lo que jamás me habría atrevido a soñar.

Guardaron un pequeño silencio.

—¿Cómo están Valencia y Mallorca?

Granada rehuyó su mirada.

—Bien. Bastante bien, creo. Aragón les cuida —respondió escuetamente. En el fondo, sentía un poco de envidia por lo bien que les trataba el cristiano.

Otomano se quedó mirándolo con intensidad, hasta hacerlo sentir incómodo.

—Déjame ver.

—¿El qué? —se extrañó Granada.

—Tu espalda.

Sufrió un pequeño espasmo. ¿Es que se lo había contado Argel? Sólo se lo había mostrado a él y a Marruecos. Pero en ningún momento había tenido intención de que lo supiera nadie más.

—Vamos, Granada. Quiero verlo ya —y tomó entre sus dedos el rosario que pendía de su cuello. Granada entrecerró los ojos y se lo metió por debajo del jubón, con creciente irritación. No le hacía nada de gracia que Otomano tuviera que verlo rebajado a ese nivel, llevando los símbolos del enemigo. Aunque, pensó con sarcasmo, ¿se podía llegar a estar más bajo de lo que ya se encontraba?

—Tengo que irme —se quejó.

—Por favor —le pidió, aunque más bien sonó a orden.

Se mordió el labio inferior, pero terminó cediendo. Le dio la espalda y se deshizo de la parte superior de su ropa. Se estremeció al sentir el aire sobre la piel. Los dedos de Otomano se deslizaron sobre las cicatrices, la mayoría cerradas, que le había dejado Castilla y su derrota total, y sus muestras de rebeldía frente a la Inquisición. Había sido hacía ya años. Pero todavía dolían tanto… Los cristianos se ocupaban de ello, de no permitirle olvidar, ni descansar.

Sabía que tardarían décadas en desaparecer.

Granada no llegó a ver cómo los ojos de Otomano se estrechaban con frialdad. Si había habido en su mente algún tipo de duda sobre si echar una mano a Granada y a los norteafricanos, había sido erradicada por completo.

* * *

España apretó los dientes y consiguió cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido. Luego echó a caminar, de puntillas, por el pasillo de piedra apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna. Desde fuera le llegaba la lejana música de las fiestas que se estaban celebrando por toda la ciudad y apresuró el paso. Se moría de ganas de divertirse un rato. Su padre le había prometido que entretendría a Castilla, así que podía marcharse sin remordimiento alguno.

Culebreó por el alcázar y atravesó el patio, directo a la puerta principal. Su padre ya había hablado con los guardias, que le dejarían ir y venir sin problemas. A cambio de tanta libertad, solo le pedía que prestara más atención a los estudios. Le parecía un buen trato.

Había salido y daba los primeros pasos que lo alejaban del alcázar cuando descubrió una figura embozada al borde del sendero que se movía furtivamente.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—gritó, llevándose una mano a la espada que llevaba al cinto.

La figura se giró hacia él. Tras un titubeo, se bajó la capucha.

—¿Granada? —España se acercó a él, más relajado—. ¡Perdona por haberte amenazado! Es que me has asustado.

—No es nada —lo calmó, pero luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí afuera?

España sonrió, pícaro.

—Voy a la fiesta. Mi padre me ha dado permiso.

—Ah… —el joven comprobó que estaban solos y le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa—. Que te diviertas.

—¡Gracias! Y… ¿de dónde vienes tú?

—De ver a un viejo amigo. Hacía mucho que no le veía —vaciló durante un segundo—. ¿Te… te importaría no contárselo a tu madre?

—De acuerdo —consintió España sin pensárselo dos veces—. Yo no le digo nada, pero tú tampoco le cuentas que me has visto, ¿vale?

—Hecho.

El muchacho continuó con su camino, feliz, sin percatarse de la mirada de angustia que le dirigía Granada.

* * *

Otomano, ignorando las súplicas de sus anfitriones, salió a pasear por las calles con un atuendo cristiano. Necesitaba despejarse. Estaba acostumbrado a ver heridas de todo tipo, pero en la piel de otro reino, daba igual que fuera aliado o enemigo, siempre resultaba perturbador.

A su alrededor, los cristianos bailaban al son de vihuelas y flautas, entonando canciones populares que hablaban de las grandes victorias sobre los moros. Las mujeres se habían puesto sus ropas más ligeras para soportar las altas temperaturas de verano y de vez en cuando, con un giro del baile, se les veían las piernas, para deleite de los presentes. La victoria de Tremecén no era un simple golpe a los musulmanes, sino una promesa de paz y de ausencia de piratas por la zona. Claro que aquello ocurriría solo cuando se tomaba el control absoluto; los musulmanes no iban a permitirlo y la gente lo sabía. Pero tardarían en recomponerse de aquella catástrofe y no había motivos para no celebrarlo.

Corría de tal manera la bebida que no pudo resistirse a comprar algo para sí. Una muchacha le hizo señas, invitándolo a bailar, y tuvo que declinar la invitación, por desgracia, con una sonrisa cortés. No tenía ni idea de cómo eran los bailes españoles y no debía destacar. Pero lamentó tener que comportarse con discreción, porque el escote de esa chica era francamente delicioso.

Durante el día, antes de conseguir contactar con Granada se había dedicado a recorrer la ciudad, hablando aquí y allá, extrayendo poco a poco, con paciencia, cierta información de interés. Parecía que los castellanos querían asegurar el norte de África, y que Tremecén había sido su primer paso. Cuando regresara a Constantinopla hablaría con Selim para pedirle que apoyara con ganas a Hayrettin ahora que los castellanos estaban tan ocupados con su Nuevo Mundo y su interés por la costa africana todavía no era primordial. Recordó lo que le había contado Argel, hirviendo de rabia, sobre Tremecén; los españoles habían llenado la fortaleza con las cabezas de los muertos ensartadas en picas y llevado la de Baba Oruch para pasearla por su reino como trofeo. Argel estaba dispuesto a recuperar la ciudad a cualquier precio.

Y Otomano tenía la intención de echarle una mano recopilando todos los datos que le pudieran proporcionar los espías de Granada. No se había equivocado al imaginar que este le prestaría su ayuda sin dudar.

Ensimismado, deseando conocer alguna de las picantes danzas —algo entendía de la letra, a pesar de que el marcado acento granadino le resultaba casi indescifrable—, caminó hasta la plaza mayor, desde la cual se podían contemplar las torres del alcázar y, más allá, la luna reflejándose en el mar. Dio un trago a su bebida, pensativo.

Un grupo de jóvenes bailaban en corro cerca de él. Entre risas entrecortadas intentaban seguir el ritmo de la música sin tropezar. Se notaba que estaban cansados y que debían llevar varias horas sin parar.

* * *

España había bebido un poco más de la cuenta y su talante, ya de por sí alegre, resplandecía de alegría. Le empezaban a tirar los músculos de las mejillas de tanto sonreír. No llegaba a marearse (por suerte había sabido parar de beber), pero se sentía muy, muy ligero y en absoluto cansado. Tenía la impresión de que podría bailar la noche entera.

Se había unido a un grupo de jóvenes y lo que empezó con simples pasos escogidos al azar al ritmo de una vihuela, palmas y voces, había acabado en un baile bastante subidito de tono. Le encantaba desfogarse con gente común, con _su_ gente, porque las danzas como la pavana o el turdión eran tan solemnes y aburridas que le ponían nervioso. En cambio con los chicos y chicas de la calle se podía hacer el tonto, equivocarse en este o aquel paso, reírse a carcajadas sin que nadie mirara mal y, simplemente, divertirse.

Dio un giro sobre sus pies. No supo por qué volvió a mirar. Sin embargo, cuando se fijó bien, _le_ vio.

El joven que había ayudado a la morisca. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ni por asomo imaginó que se volverían a encontrar. Es más, dio por sentado que se habría ido de la ciudad.

Se mantenía discretamente apartado en un rincón, con una copa de vino en una mano y los ojos clavados en varias mujeres que bailaban cerca de él.

España se quedó mirándolo de hito en hito mientras los demás continuaban danzando. En uno de los pasos, una chica llamada Carmen se tropezó contra él.

—Ay, ¿qué pasa Antonio? ¿Por qué te has quedado quieto?

—Perdona —se disculpó, atolondrado—. Creo que se me ha subido la cerveza a la cabeza. Voy a descansar un rato…

—Vale, te estaré esperando —con una risita, ella le guiñó un ojo.

España le devolvió una inocente sonrisa, sin percatarse del tono sugerente de Carmen. Pidiendo disculpas a diestra y siniestra, se tuvo que abrir paso a codazos hasta alcanzar una de las esquinas desde la que, subido a uno banco pegado a la pared, pudo localizar al otro reino.

Tenía un perfil muy atractivo, con una nariz recta y la mandíbula firme. Era alto, lo superaría al menos en una cabeza; su piel, bronceada; su espalda y sus hombros, anchos. A pesar de aparentar estar relajado, se mantenía erguido, digno en medio de la muchedumbre en su mayoría ataviada con ropas humildes y remendadas.

De pronto se le acercó una mujer despampanante, de larga cabellera rizada, labios carnosos y dientes blancos. Le sonreía, inclinándose hacia delante de modo que el generoso escote quedaba al descubierto. Charlaron un poco y luego ella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.

España soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. A veces había visto a parejas, pero siempre acurrucadas en zonas oscuras donde tuvieran algo más de intimidad. Nunca en medio de una fiesta.

Tomándola de la cintura, el joven la arrinconó de repente contra la pared y él le pasó la lengua por la blanca piel del cuello. Luego comenzó a darle pequeños besos que ascendieron por la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios. Moviendo sus caderas contra las de ella, levantó una de sus largas piernas y cerró la otra mano en torno a uno de los senos. La mujer hundió los dedos en el corto cabello negro y atrajo su boca hacia la suya mientras continuaba jugando con las caderas, disfrutando del roce.

En ese momento, la separó de sí. Ella le dirigió una mirada desconcertada. Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por los labios del desconocido, que alzó la barbilla y le dijo algo que la hizo enrojecer y marcharse con violencia.

España cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, cansado de estar tanto rato en la misma postura. Notaba la garganta seca y la boca pastosa. Saltó al suelo, con la escena que acababa de contemplar grabada en la retina. Tragó saliva varias veces, intentando librarse de la sensación de sequedad, y notó que le ardían las mejillas.

«No tendría que haber mirado» se reprochó, creyendo morir de la vergüenza. Pero había sido tan embriagador... Durante esos minutos sólo existieron el extranjero y la mujer. Nada de música, de gente bailando o de conversaciones. Sólo ellos dos.

Se humedeció los labios. Se sentía muy violento y no sabía qué hacer con las manos, que no dejaba de apretar y mover, cruzándose y descruzándose de brazos.

Volvió a subirse al banco y vio que el extranjero permanecía en su sitio, con un gesto plácido. España, con lentitud, se abrió paso entre la multitud, con la mirada clavada en el hombre. Había sido cruel. No tendría que haberse burlado de la mujer de esa forma. Pero, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que no se atreviera a tocar a su gente otra vez? No podía, después de todo había sido ella la primera en ofrecerse.

Seguía elucubrando por lo bajo cuando llegó a la altura del joven y se dio cuenta de que este lo estaba mirando. Tenía los ojos de un verde oscuro, penetrante, precioso.

España se quedó paralizado, como un niño cogido por sorpresa en plena trastada. O, al menos, esa fue la sensación que le embargó.

El desconocido ladeó la cabeza, cruzado de brazos, arqueando una ceja.

Tras una vacilación, se decidió a recorrer la escasa distancia que les separaba. Estaba nervioso, no sabía qué hacer. Pero ahora que le había visto no se iba a echar atrás.

—Si eres el de esta mañana, qué casualidad —dijo el desconocido, atándose los hilos del jubón con parsimonia, que la mujer había abierto hasta el punto de que se veían los marcados pectorales y el inicio de los abdominales.

«¿Casualidad?» pensó. «Si te paseas por la ciudad en la que estoy como si fuera tu casa». Sin embargo, de su boca no salió ni un sonido.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? —se rió el joven, dando un trago a su bebida.

—No —soltó España.

—Como llevas un buen rato mirándome como un pasmarote…

—No lo hago —España frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada su tono de voz.

—No, claro que no —se burló, alzando una mano y señalando algo a la espalda de España —. Prefieres hacerlo disimuladamente desde el otro extremo de la plaza.

Notó un golpe de calor y que se ruborizó bruscamente. ¿Cuándo le había descubierto?

Buscó, desesperado, un argumento para explicar su comportamiento. Pero antes de poder ni empezar a formar una idea que le pudiera sacar del apuro se encontró con que el joven se le había acercado y que le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo y con la otra mano le daba unas palmaditas en el pecho.

—Francamente, si quieres espiar a otra persona deberías intentar no quedarte alelado mirándola —le recomendó, reprimiendo una carcajada.

España, que estaba deseando que se le tragara la tierra, notó que la ira le oprimía el pecho y le quitó el brazo de un manotazo.

—A ver si la próxima te sale mejor.

—¡Eres un…! —exclamó España mientras le temblaba la voz de rabia. Los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos de tanto apretarlos.

El tipo le dedicó una última sonrisa burlona antes de dar media vuelta y que se lo tragara la multitud.

España se quedó ahí, ridiculizado, ardiendo de rabia y vergüenza a partes iguales y deseando darle un buen puñetazo a cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por en medio.

* * *

Corrió calle arriba. La pálida luz de la luna creaba un ambiente fantasmal al teñir de luces y sombras el camino. De vez en cuando una nube cruzaba el cielo y dejaba en penumbra el camino. Podía escuchar la música que venía de la plaza intercalada con sus jadeos. Estaba seguro de que le había visto subir por ahí, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. ¿Quizás se había metido por alguno de los callejones…?

Se detuvo, buscando a su alrededor con ansiedad.

—Maldita sea…

Lo había perdido.

—¿Ya te rindes? Qué decepción, pensé que me perseguirías un rato más.

De pronto no estaban en una calle oscura y vacía, sino en la misma esquina de la plaza, rodeados de gente que pasaba a su alrededor borrosa, sin rostros ni detalles. Meras presencias que recordaban a la animada fiesta en la que se encontraban.

España vio a la flamante mujer acercarse, zalamera, al joven. Vio cómo la atrapaba entre sus fuertes brazos y la aplastaba contra la pared, jugando con su cuello. Y, al momento siguiente, no era la mujer de generosos senos y sonrisa confiada la que estaba entre la pared y el reino, sino él. Era a él a quien sus manos acariciaban y sobre quien presionaban las caderas del desconocido.

Él le levantó una pierna y recorrió con los labios su cuello. Podía sentir la calidez de su boca, de sus manos y notaba que su propio cuerpo ardía.

Dos ojos esmeraldas lo contemplaron con tal intensidad que le cortaron en el aliento. Su rostro se acercó, con los labios entreabiertos…

Entonces, España despertó.

* * *

Desconcertado, se aferró a la cama, embargado por una sensación de vértigo. Respiraba muy rápido, tenía la garganta seca y estaba cubierto de sudor. Su pecho ascendía y descendía aceleradamente, en un desesperado intento por llenar los pulmones de aire.

Al cabo de unos momentos miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su cuarto. Por la ventana apenas sí entraba el tenue resplandor de la luna.

Apartó las mantas de un par de patadas, bajó la mirada y se llevó las manos a la cara.

—No me lo puedo creer.

Se forzó a inspirar hondo, hasta que su pulso se relajó un poco. Después se subió la camisa, negándose a mirar, y apretó los labios mientras sus manos llegaban a su erección.

«No lo entiendo, ¡de verdad que no lo entiendo!»

Había regresado al alcázar de muy mal humor, despotricando contra ese imbécil, y nada más se hubo cambiado de ropa para dormir se tiró a la cama. Normalmente solo hacía falta que su cabeza rozara la almohada para caer rendido. Pero las palabras burlonas del tipo resonaban en su mente, haciéndole hervir de indignación, de humillación. Le pareció que transcurrían horas antes de que consiguió relajarse.

Y luego, ese sueño.

Le rechinaron los dientes. Aceleró el ritmo y su respiración se volvió más pesada. Tenía suerte de que las paredes fueran bastante gruesas. Se moriría de vergüenza si alguien lo escuchara.

«¿Se puede saber qué pasa conmigo?»

Se lo siguió preguntando hasta que llegó al clímax y, avergonzado, aturdido y, ante todo, molesto, se limpió las manos en la camisa. Luego se cubrió con la manta, pegando las rodillas al pecho, y cerró los ojos, decidido a dormirse y aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban ya que tenía que madrugar.

Pero no se le iba de la cabeza la sonrisa de él, que había visto justo antes de eyacular.

Se estremeció.

¿Cómo podía soñar con alguien de quien ni tan siquiera conocía el nombre?

* * *

**NdA. **A _Ripleycante_: ¡Me alegra mucho que le hayas dado una oportunidad a este fic, que tiene una pareja tan poco común! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Y sí, tienes razón, no suelo ver muchos fics históricos de esta época, excepto los que implican a la Armada. Es algo muy triste, porque el siglo XVI es precioso (y en realidad todos los siglos, pero a mí me gusta este en especial). No sabes lo feliz que me haces cuando dices que te gustan los OCs. Es todo un alivio, de verdad, aunque espero que te puedan gustar muchos más de los que salgan en los siguientes capítulos.

¡Gracias a ti por molestarte en elegir esta historia y darle una oportunidad!

* * *

**Notas y aclaraciones:**

(1) Una especie de chaleco sin mangas que apenas pasaba de la cintura.

(2) Antecedente de nuestra chaqueta.


	4. Capítulo III Deseos

**NdA**: cualquier duda histórica o acerca de la historia, consultádmela sin miedo y la aclararé por privado o en aclaraciones del siguiente capítulo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO III

DESEOS

* * *

_Cuanto menos puedes tener algo, más lo deseas_ —Otomano.

* * *

—¿Te pasa algo, hijo? ¿Y esas ojeras?—preguntó Castilla.

—No es nada madre, dormí mal.

Algo tarde, se dio cuenta de que no debería haber dicho eso porque, por lo habitual, era de los que dormían como un tronco y había que arrancarlo literalmente de la cama por las mañanas.

Castilla, suspicaz, acercó su caballo y le pasó una mano por la mejilla, examinándolo de cerca.

—¿Ayer te acostaste a tu hora?

—Claro que lo hice—rehuyó su mirada. Era un pésimo mentiroso y su madre una experta en descubrir sus mentiras—. Lo que pasa es que hacía demasiado calor y me costó mucho conciliar el sueño.

Al menos le estaba diciendo parte de la verdad. Después de esa… pesadilla, había estado dando vueltas durante horas en la cama, haciéndose mil preguntas sobre el extraño reino que pululaba por Granada. Incapaz de cerrar los ojos, se levantó y se puso a caminar por la habitación, con la esperanza de cansarse o al menos de pensar con más claridad. Estaba realmente angustiado, hasta el punto de que cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que algo le quitaba el sueño.

Su gesto se enturbió y estuvo a punto de volver a las andadas y meterse en un círculo vicioso de preguntas sin respuesta, pero se percató de la mirada inquisitiva de su madre y se apresuró a sonreír y cambiar de tema:

—¿Cuándo os marcharéis?

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de quedarte solo?—preguntó, irónico, Aragón.

Paseaban a caballo por los alrededores de la ciudad, junto a la costa, dejando que las olas lamieran los cascos de los animales. Hacía un día estupendo y la brisa les acariciaba el rostro, aliviando un poco el pesado bochorno.

—Sabes que no, padre. Al contrario.

—Nos gustaría irnos mañana —le aclaró Castilla—. No vamos a llevar mucho equipaje ni tampoco a demasiada gente. Deberíamos poder partir antes de que salga el sol.

—¿Y porqué os lleváis a Granada? —se quejó España. Le hubiera gustado poder quedarse a solas con él para contarle aquel perturbador sueño porque, desde luego, nunca podría confesárselo a sus padres.

—Creemos necesario que los mayores nos reunamos con el rey, cielo —su madre le dedicó una tierna sonrisa—. Deberías aprovechar que no nos tendrás cerca para divertirte un poco.

Castilla no tenía la menor intención de dejarle en aquella ciudad, sino que iba a mandarle a Granada capital para alejarlo de cualquier posible incursión mora aunque estaba convencida de que no sufrirían ningún ataque, no después de lo que había supuesto la conquista de Tremecén para los herejes. Pero mejor prevenir que curar. Además, sabía que en Granada se entretendría más y estaría a salvo.

Pasearon durante gran parte de la mañana a caballo y regresaron a comer. Luego, Aragón y España entrenaron un rato en el patio de armas, donde el primero le preguntó qué tal lo había pasado la noche anterior, dedicándole un guiño cómplice.

Para su sorpresa, su hijo soltó un profundo gruñido de disgusto.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —esquivó su estocada con facilidad, desviando la espada del chico hacia abajo.

—¡Un imbécil! —fue la respuesta, mientras España retrocedía para no quedar al alcance de su arma.

—¿Te pegaste con él? —sonrió Aragón.

—¡No! No me metí en líos… Sólo que… —resopló. Había rememorado tantas veces la escueta conversación que mantuvieron que la tenía grabada a fuego en la cabeza—. Me dejó en ridículo.

Aragón acortó la distancia que los separaba y asestó un golpe al peto de muchacho en el hombro.

—Muerto.

—Genial —farfulló España.

—No pongas esa cara, hijo. Te encontrarás con un infinito número de imbéciles a lo largo de toda tu vida, así que ve acostumbrándote —le animó, dándole un apretón en el brazo.

«Ya, pero seguro que no sueñas con que ellos te besan» pensó, sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago.

Viendo que el muchacho estaba de muy mal humor, algo inusual en él, Aragón decidió terminar el entrenamiento. No le quitó el ojo de encima hasta que desapareció dentro del edificio, con los hombros y la cabeza gacha.

«¿Tendrá que ver con una mujer?» se preguntó, desconcertado.

* * *

Esa tarde España ensilló su caballo, harto de recorrer sus aposentos como una fiera enjaulada, y salió del alcázar con una firme determinación. Ya que no podía quitarse a ese tipo de la cabeza, había terminado por deducir que si hablaba con él otra vez podría volver a la normalidad. Eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez mientras picaba espuelas y su caballo empezaba a andar al paso. Pero, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se moría por verlo de nuevo.

Una vez en la ciudad empezó a examinar con disimulo todas las caras de la gente que se cruzaba con él. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que con ese método no avanzaría nunca, hizo memoria y creyó recordar que las ropas del joven eran bastante buenas, por lo que se dirigió a las mejores posadas del pueblo. Preguntó en todas, pero en ninguna había estado nadie que encajara con su descripción. Además, la mayoría de los dueños se mostraban reacios a darle información y en seguida el dinero que llevaba en la bolsa se quedó reducido a la mitad. No, definitivamente no sabía cómo sacar información a la gente, ni administrar su dinero. Si su padre hubiera estado con él, sin duda le habría metido un pescozón bien merecido por derrochar de esa manera. Y todo por un hombre que podría no estar en la ciudad.

Cuando se marchó de la última posada sin haber conseguido nada soltó un largo suspiro.

«Supongo que habría sido demasiado fácil…»

—¿Tú qué dices? ¿Crees que lo encontraré? —le preguntó al caballo, acariciando su morro.

El animal piafó y España sonrió.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no?

Insistió en su búsqueda hasta que el sol empezó a ponerse. Lo único que consiguió fue confirmar que resultaba muy difícil dar con alguien cuando ni siquiera conocía su nombre. Cuando cayó la noche, tuvo que aceptar la realidad: podía haberse marchado de la ciudad y, en el caso de que siguiera allí, sería casi imposible encontrarlo. Con un profundo malestar en el cuerpo, regresó a paso lento a cenar con su familia.

* * *

Al día siguiente madrugó para despedirse de sus padres y Granada, y los acompañó durante un trecho del camino, de bastante mejor humor porque no había tenido pesadillas —aunque le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño—. Pero, una vez de vuelta en la ciudad, malgastó la tarde en intentar localizarle. Se repetía una y otra vez que no le importaba encontrarle, que sólo lo hacía por curiosidad, porque quería saber qué hacía una representación allí sin que sus padres lo supieran. Sólo era curiosidad.

Aquella noche tardó también mucho en dormirse. Y lo primero en lo que pensó al despertarse fue en él.

«Esto se está volviendo enfermizo» pensó.

Esta vez sin su caballo, bajó a la ciudad. Preguntó aquí y allá, cada vez con menos fervor y, al final, se detuvo frente a un puesto en el que compró una bebida refrescada con nieve. Desanimado, caminó sin un rumbo concreto, culebreando por las calles hasta que se sentó cerca del mercado. Apoyó una mejilla en la mano y apuró la bebida en silencio, pensativo. En algún momento dejó de prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba y se quedó en blanco, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del cielo.

—¿Tanto te impresioné como para que me busques con esa desesperación?

Al principio no reconoció la voz. Ni siquiera pensó que se estuvieran dirigiendo a él. Luego algo se activó en su cerebro y volvió la cabeza.

El joven apoyaba un brazo en el muro que había a la espalda de España y la otra mano descansaba en su cintura. Le miraba sonriente, burlón, confiado.

Pensó inmediatamente en el sueño y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza. Se le atascaron las palabras en la garganta y se encontró boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

—Y ahora te dejo sin voz. Debo ser todavía más impresionante de lo que pensaba.

Ante ese comentario, España se puso de pie como un resorte y lo enfrentó con los ojos entrecerrados mientras este se apartaba con calculado desinterés de la pared. Tuvo que alzar la barbilla para mirarle a la cara, pues el extranjero era bastante más alto que él. El día de la fiesta no se había dado cuenta porque estaba demasiado avergonzado para pensar en nada.

—Bueno, aquí estoy después de que hayas removido cielo y tierra para encontrarme. ¿Qué quieres?

Se quedó en silencio, apabullado por haber sigo cogido por sorpresa. Otra vez.

El desconocido enarcó una ceja y soltó un suspiro.

* * *

Otomano había pensado en ignorarlo hasta que se cansara de buscarle y lo diera por perdido, divertido al ver cómo iba de un lado a otro indagando con absoluta torpeza su ubicación. Pero le habían llegado tantos mensajes de advertencia por parte de la red de espías que tenía Granada sobre que un cristiano lo estaba buscando con insistencia que acabó por perder la paciencia. ¿Por qué tenía que esconderse de ese mocoso? Así que había optado por cortar por lo sano una vez comprobó que siempre iba solo. Además, estaba interesado: no podía dejar de preguntarse para qué querría verlo tan desesperadamente.

Y ahora que se presentaba ante él, se le quedaba mudo.

—¿Y bien? —insistió.

El chico entrecerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la empuñadura de la espada, pero no la desenvainó.

—Quiero saber qué haces aquí.

«Oh, al menos es una pregunta lógica» pensó Otomano.

—Visitar a un amigo.

—¡Dime la verdad! —exigió el muchacho.

Su tono no le gustó. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo desafiaran, pero no a que le ordenaran hacer nada. Dio un paso adelante, amenazador, esperando que el chico retrocediera. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en su sitio, preparado para defenderse si era necesario.

—¿Quién eres para darme órdenes?

—¡Soy E…! —empezó a hablar con arrojo, se detuvo en el último momento y se mordió la lengua. Tras mascullar para sus adentros y soltó:—. A ti no te importa. Estás en mi territorio y puedo hacer que te echen.

Otomano emitió una carcajada que enervó a su rival y resistió a duras penas la tentación de revolverle el pelo. Siendo un chaval tan jovencito —aunque él no aparentaba ser mucho mayor— no imponía en absoluto.

—¡Hablo en serio! ¡No puedes estar aquí!

—Voy a donde quiero y hago lo que quiero —dijo con resolución—. Sin embargo… puedo decirte que no quiero hacer daño a esta gente —y abarcó con un gesto los edificios que le rodeaban, refiriéndose a la ciudad—. Ya lo comprobaste el otro día, ¿no?

—Dime dónde estás viviendo —dijo, después de morderse el interior de las mejillas.

Otomano frunció el ceño.

—¿Perdón?

—Si sé dónde vives puedo controlar que no le hagas daño a nadie.

Se quedó mirándole, mudo de la perplejidad. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Pensaba que se lo iba a decir? Desde luego, creyó que aquella conversación sería algo más productiva, pero estaba claro que aquel cristiano no tenía muchas luces.

Hizo un gesto de desdén y le dio la espalda.

—Ha sido una pérdida de tiempo hablar contigo. Si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

El chico reaccionó tal y como imaginó que haría. Le gritó que no le ignorara, y dio un par de zancadas para alcanzarlo y cogerlo por el hombro. Antes de que pudiera ni rozarle, le atrapó la mano y le retorció el brazo a espalda. Viendo que la gente del mercado se ponía a murmurar, Otomano le dio un empujón para que se dirigiera a un callejón antes de que le viera ningún guardia.

Una vez allí le soltó y el chico retrocedió frotándose la muñeca.

—Mira, tengo bastante paciencia pero no soporto que me incordien —dijo con una grave sonrisa—. Te aseguro que os dejaré a tu ciudad y a ti tranquilos, así que déjame en paz y no habrá problemas entre nosotros. ¿Entendido?

Recibió una mirada desafiante como respuesta.

* * *

Otomano no había podido regresar a la casa en la que se estaba alojando porque un tenaz chaval insistía en seguirlo allá a donde fuera. Cada ocasión que miraba por encima del hombro se encontraba con unos ojos esmeralda clavados en él con un permanente ceño fruncido. Daba igual las veces que hubiera intentado perderlo en medio de las concurridas calles, siempre le daba alcance tarde o temprano.

—¿Por qué me habré encontrado con él? —refunfuñó, pasándose una mano por la cara—. Llego a saber que pasaba esto y…

No le había mentido. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Incluso si estaba a dispuesto a quedarse un tiempo en España para organizar la expedición de Hayrettin no quería gastar más de lo mínimo indispensable en tonterías. Y jugar al escondite con ese crío era una de las mayores pérdidas de tiempo que le había tocado hacer desde hacía décadas.

Si fuera un humano normal y corriente se libraría de él abriéndole un bonito tajo en su garganta. Pero no podía hacerlo; se trataba de una personificación, por lo que no moriría tan fácilmente y, además, no era buena idea ir atacando directamente a las ciudades cuando se suponía que debía pasar desapercibido. Así que tendría que encontrar un maldito modo de deshacerse de él sin sangre.

Maldita la hora en la que decidió presentarse ante el chaval.

Pasaban ya bastante del medio día cuando su estómago empezó a gruñir con intensidad, reclamando alimento. Entró en una taberna, con el chico pisándole los talones, y sintió durante todo el rato sus ojos clavados en su espalda mientras comía.

«Cálmate» se ordenó, pagando la cuenta y saliendo como un vendaval del lugar. «Es tu culpa por ser tan imbécil. No puedes matarlo, no lo intentes, no lo intentes.»

—Ay, Alá, lánzale un rayo…

Pero Dios no tuvo compasión y permitió que el muchacho continuara con su insoportable persecución. Frustrado, Otomano recorrió una calle arenosa, llena de polvo, huellas de personas, caballos, carros y con alguna que otra boñiga rodeada de moscas. Al volverse, pilló al chico pisando sus huellas con aire distraido. Se quedó de piedra.

Este levantó la vista. Al verse descubierto, enrojeció y apartó la cara.

Por primera vez en ese día, Otomano se rió de buen humor.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó, alzando la voz para que pudiera escucharle a pesar de la distancia.

El otro arrugó la nariz y tardó en responder, con voz algo débil:

—Antonio.

Otomano asintió y permaneció en su sitio. Antonio dio un par de pasos, acercándose.

—¿Y tú?

—Sadiq.

El chico se mostró aliviado, seguramente por tener por fin un nombre con el que dirigirse a él.

—¿Hay alguna forma de que me dejes en paz? —preguntó, mezclando la ironía con su buen humor.

Antonio le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—No.

—Al menos no podrás decir que tu gente no puede confiar en ti —puso los ojos en blanco, rindiéndose, y le señaló con un pulgar una nueva taberna—. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

—¿Qué? —Antonio lo miró como si le hubiese salido una nueva cabeza.

—Ya que no me vas a dejar en paz, prefiero pasar una buena tarde a huir todo el rato.

Suspicaz, le acompañó al interior del local, siempre caminando detrás de él para asegurarse de que no salía corriendo. Pidieron unos vinos y se habían sentado en una mesa cercana a la esquina de la estancia a beber cuando el chico le dijo:

—Creía que vosotros no bebíais vino y cosas así.

—Con nosotros imagino que te refieres a los musulmanes. Y lo normal es que no. Pero… —Otomano arqueó una ceja. Tenía más de doscientos años. Lo raro habría sido que _nunca_ hubiera bebido—. Digamos que el tiempo hace sus estragos.

—¿Eres muy viejo?

—¡No soy viejo, mocoso! Estoy en la flor de la vida.

El chico soltó una risita maliciosa.

—Llamándome «mocoso» sí que pareces un viejo.

Tras un rato de silencio incómodo durante el cual Antonio casi vació su vaso, Otomano dijo:

—¿Por qué no me has delatado?

El chico torció la boca.

—No tengo por qué responder.

—Siempre puedo usar la táctica de seguirte a ti hasta que me contestes —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

* * *

A España se le escapó una risita, pero casi de inmediato adoptó una expresión pétrea. Se conocía y sabía que tendía a relajarse durante una conversación, pero en esta ocasión debía recordarse que estaba frente a un potencial enemigo y que debía estar alerta.

—En serio, no te importan mis motivos.

Notó la mirada de Sadiq atravesarle y se concentró en su vaso, saboreando el vino —ya podrían haberle echado menos agua. Casi no tenía sabor. No se merecía el precio que le habían puesto—. No sabía cómo actuar. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que Sadiq dejaría de intentar darle esquinazo: sólo quería hacerle saber que no iba a dejarlo en paz porque él se lo dijera. Quería darle a entender que no podía hacer lo que le diera la gana en _su _tierra. En algún momento habría hecho como que lo había perdido, pero en realidad lo habría seguido hasta su casa y entonces ya podría vigilarlo sin problemas. Pero, al final, había acabado bebiendo con él.

«Bien hecho» se felicitó con ironía.

—Hagamos un trato —Sadiq apoyó una mano en el respaldo de la silla de España y la otra en la mesa, delante de su pecho. La piel se le erizó al sentir su aliento y le provocó un indescriptible escalofrío de placer que, de alguna manera, consiguió disimular. Por un momento pensó que estaba reviviendo su sueño y el pánico estuvo a punto de dominarlo—. Yo te digo por qué estoy aquí y tú me dices por qué no me has denunciado a Castilla.

Fue escuchar el nombre de sus padres y España sintió que se le enfriaba la mente.

—¿Sabías que Castilla está aquí?

—Que yo tenga entendido, _estaban_ aquí Castilla, Aragón y España.

Se mordió los labios para no hacer una expresión triunfal. ¡No sospechaba que él era España!

—¿Has estado espiando?

—Toda la ciudad sabe que estaban aquí hasta esta mañana —señaló, burlón.

España farfulló algo entre dientes, debatiéndose entre el deseo de levantarse y poner distancia entre ellos, y las ganas de acercarse todavía más a él. ¿Se podía saber qué le pasaba?

—Me dije que podía ser por eso, que se habían ido y te habías acobardado —se rió ante la mirada iracunda que le asestó el muchacho—. Pero luego pensé que has tenido tiempo suficiente para delatarme y poner la ciudad patas arriba. Y no lo has hecho. ¿Por qué?

—No te acerques tanto —se quejó, empujándole hacia atrás.

Sadiq arqueó las cejas y se clavó en el sitio como una roca. España presionó un poco más, molesto, pero desistió al cabo de unos débiles intentos, consciente de que su cercanía no solo le resultaba perturbadora, sino electrizante.

—¿Vas a responderme o no?

Con lentitud, España alzó la barbilla.

—No.

No, porque se moriría antes de admitir en voz alta el motivo por el que le estaba siguiendo.

Durante un momento, los dos se fulminaron mutuamente con la mirada. Y si España se sintió intimidado por la diferencia de altura que había entre ellos incluso estando sentado, y encontrándose todavía medio acorralado entre sus brazos, era demasiado terco para bajar los ojos.

* * *

Otomano no iba a ser menos. Habría sido una estupidez rendirse frente a una pequeña ciudad como aquella.

—Pues a algún pacto tendremos que llegar si no queremos pasarnos el resto del día controlándonos mutuamente —dijo Otomano.

«Como dejarte inconsciente de un buen puñetazo en el estómago» se planteó. Quizás podría volver a llevarlo a algún callejón y librarse de él.

Pero las repercusiones que de atacarle directamente podían ser bastante malas. No para él, ya que no le costaría nada trasladarse a otra ciudad portuaria, sino para los moriscos, que tanta ayuda le estaban prestando.

Ahora que estaba tan cerca del muchacho se percató de que era realmente guapo. Vio el rubor de sus mejillas, el temblor de sus ojos, y sintió su acelerada respiración.

Y comprendió.

Una sonrisa acudió a sus labios. Si era así, todo cobraba sentido. La mirada embobada de la primera vez, los sonrojos, su insistencia… ¿Sería eso?

—También —llamó la atención del cristiano—, puedo intentar adivinar tus motivos.

No recibió contestación, si bien se percató de que cierto nerviosismo se apoderaba del muchacho.

—Está claro que no puede ser por un motivo político o militar. Si pensaras capturarme ya me habrían avisado y, créeme, no estaría aquí —empezó diciendo, rascándose la barbilla. Dejó caer de nuevo el brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Antonio, que se irguió para evitar el contacto—. Entonces tiene que ser por algo personal.

* * *

España tragó saliva. No había sido una buena idea sentarse. Un insoportable hormigueo le recorría las piernas, incitándolo a levantarse y a salir corriendo. De no haber sido porque en ese caso Sadiq se saldría con la suya y volvería tranquilamente a su casa, estuviera donde estuviera, lo habría hecho sin dudarlo.

—Si es algo personal… ¿Podría ser odio? Es normal, soy un musulmán —bajó la voz para que no se le escuchara, algo difícil en medio del alboroto que llenaba la taberna, consiguiendo que su voz se enronqueciera y adoptara un tono casi íntimo—. Sin embargo, no veo odio en tus ojos. Una emoción intensa, sí. Pero, ¿odio?

España le clavó la mirada, apretando los labios y con el corazón galopándole en el pecho cada vez más deprisa. No era posible. Tenía que mantener la compostura, seguro que no se había dado cuenta…

Sadiq le sostuvo los ojos unos instantes antes de descender y recorrer su cuerpo, con tal fuerza que le provocó un estremecimiento. Había oído comentarios de algunas damas de la corte, que se quejaban entre risas de que algunos caballeros parecían querer desnudarlas con la mirada. En ese momento comprendió a la perfección la sensación de incomodidad y excitación que describían, ya que lo invadieron a partes iguales. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a toparse, tuvo la impresión de que los de él le sonreían, burlones.

Entreabrió los labios, deseoso de… ¿de qué?

Al darse cuenta de hacia dónde derivaban sus pensamientos, España se horrorizó y se incorporó tenso como la cuerda de un arco.

—Me voy.

—¡No!, ¿por qué? ¿Te he incomodado? —se jactó Sadiq, encantado con la reacción del chico, que se había puesto más rojo que una granada.

* * *

Antonio compuso un gesto de reproche y frustración que deleitó a Otomano y, además, le confirmó sus sospechas. Como él los había conocido a cientos; demasiado jóvenes para hacer entender sus deseos y aun así incapaces de reprimirlos. Encantadores y fácilmente manipulables.

—Eres un… —Antonio apretó los puños.

—Lo sé, no te molestes en decírmelo. No serás el primero ni el último.

No se lo vio venir. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta el puñetazo lo había tirado al sucio suelo de la taberna y las carcajadas resonaban a su alrededor. Aturdido, vio que alguien palmeaba el hombro de Antonio.

Después de prácticamente apuñalarlo con la mirada, el chico le dio la espalda y salió de la taberna. Otomano se sentó, frotándose la mejilla.

—Qué hijo de puta —musitó.

Le había dolido.

Pensó en ir tras él y enseñarle una dura lección. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, seguía de muy buen humor e incluso se rió.

Era irónico que hubiera empezado pensando él en noquearlo, para acabar siendo quien recibía el puñetazo.

Le gustaba ese chico.

* * *

Las clases de economía nunca habían sido la pasión de España. Pensaba que manejar el dinero debería ser mucho más fácil y no algo tan minucioso pues, al fin y al cabo, sólo se trataba de decidir dónde gastar más y dónde menos. Por eso no prestaba excesiva atención a su maestro, que se esforzaba por hacerle entrar en su cabeza llena de pájaros la importancia de lo material para su propio bienestar.

Esa mañana en particular, España estaba más obtuso que nunca y ni se esforzaba por disimularlo. Su maestro, irritado, cerró el libro de cuentas y dio por terminada la clase. España se sintió un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento, pero pronto lo dejó a pasar y volvió a quedarse mirando el despejado cielo de junio desde una ventana con anhelo. Le gustaba gozar de la libertad de corretear por donde le apeteciera, pero desde hacía dos días se había decidido a no salir del alcázar.

Una decisión que cada vez se le volvía más cuesta arriba respetar.

Darle un puñetazo a Sadiq no le había hecho sentirse satisfecho y regresó a su hogar despotricando mentalmente contra él. Se dio un buen atracón, sorprendiendo a los cocineros, y luego se fue a la cama mucho más pronto que de costumbre.

Normalmente una buena comida era, para él, sinónimo de un sueño placentero y profundo, sin sueños ni pesadillas.

Pero esa noche volvió a tener un sueño con _él_.

Después de pasar media mañana en la iglesia, ya alarmado por el cariz de sus sueños, se dijo que no saldría a perseguirle como los días anteriores. Tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza de alguna forma.

Lo que no había previsto era que al resistirse al deseo de encontrarse con Sadiq —para hablar o para darle otro puñetazo, no estaba demasiado seguro de qué era lo que quería hacer— este ocuparía la gran mayoría de sus pensamientos. Daba igual a dónde mirara, cualquier cosa le hacía pensar en el extraño joven.

La situación le estaba sacando de quicio. Y mucho.

Por otra parte, dos días eran demasiado para alguien tan inquieto como él. Quería coger el caballo e ir a dar una larga cabalgada, hasta que estuviera tan cansado que no pudiera ni mover las piernas.

Pero no debía. Sabía que se pondría a buscarlo con la mirada. Era lo más humillante que le había pasado en la vida; desear ver a la persona que lo había ridiculizado dos veces seguidas.

Resopló y se mesó los cabellos.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

* * *

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —gruñó Otomano.

Pronto sería mediodía y los rayos del sol castigaban a los escasos y temerarios transeúntes que recorrían las calles de la pequeña ciudad. Había abierto de par en par los postigos de su balcón para aprovechar el húmedo soplo que le llegaba del mar y se abanicaba casi sin darse cuenta, recostado en el modesto sillón que la familia había dejado en su cuarto. Dio un trago a su bebida, molesto, y se pasó una mano por el pómulo.

Le había dolido durante un buen rato antes de que la hinchazón comenzara a bajar. El maldito crío le había pegado bien fuerte. En cuanto se recuperó del golpe salió a buscarlo, pero no lo encontró e imaginó que había vuelto al alcázar. Dando por sentado que lo encontraría buscándolo furtivamente otra vez, decidió dejar su venganza para más tarde. Sin embargo, el muchacho no apareció por ningún lado ni siquiera cuando se paseó, al día siguiente, por las calles de la ciudad a la vista de todo el mundo. Algo debía haber pasado, pero no le importó demasiado porque el resultado era satisfactorio: ya no le daría más problemas ni lo perseguiría más. Se dispuso a disfrutar de los últimos días que se quedaría en Granada, preparando su partida. Pensaba pasar de nuevo por Argel antes de emprender el camino a Constantinopla y no quería presentarse con las manos vacías, así que continuó recopilando toda la información que pudo sobre la organización de la marina castellana y los problemas internos de la corte.

Las cosas habrían transcurrido con placidez si no se hubiera encontrado mirando de soslayo hacia los lados cuando paseaba, a la espera de reconocer una figura menuda escondiéndose de mala manera tras algún poste.

No lo entendía; aquel chaval no podía ser más que una ciudad de alguna zona de Granada, nadie que mereciera su atención. Un simple cristiano al que no volvería a ver.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz, dejando a un lado las cartas que contenían información acerca de los movimientos de los cristianos en la costa y quejas, muchas quejas de Argel, que no cesaba de meterle prisa para que regresara de una vez antes de que lo descubrieran.

«Me estoy comportando como un chiquillo» se reprochó.

A menudo se encaprichaba de alguna persona, algo que consideraba natural y saludable, y casi siempre conseguía llevársela a la cama. Después, dependiendo de la impresión que hubiera causado en él, le prestaba más o menos atención durante unas semanas, a veces incluso meses. Sin embargo, si estaba en Granada era por deber y sabía anteponer su responsabilidad a los placeres. Al menos siempre, excepto en aquella ocasión. Frustrado, intentaba leer atentamente las cartas y, antes de poder darse cuenta, se encontraba pensando en Antonio, en el suave aroma que desprendía —a pesar de ser cristiano. Y todos sabían cada cuánto se bañaban—, en su mirada nerviosa pero anhelante al mismo tiempo, incapaz de esconder nada y...

Se levantó y dio un par de vueltas por la estrecha habitación en un intento de despejarse, preocupado porque se conocía, y era consciente de que aquel capricho no se le iría hasta que pudiera… consumarlo, por decirlo así.

El cálido aire le estaba haciendo sudar y tenía unas ganas impresionantes de darse un baño bien fresco.

O a lo mejor debería conseguirse una prostituta y descargarse un poco.

O las dos cosas.

Esperó a que el sol no fuese tan agresivo para salir a dar una vuelta. Varios niños, infatigables, corrían con palos en la mano persiguiéndose unos a otros.

Al cabo de un rato de culebrear por las calles, encontró a una mujer que le pareció adecuada. En aquella ciudad en concreto apenas sí había, no como en otras grandes urbes donde se las encontraba a puñados, casi sin querer, pero al menos las pocas que había no eran feas. Esa estaba rellenita, pero al sonreírle vio que mantenía todos los dientes, además de unos ojos vivaces y desafiantes. Y, la verdad, le gustaba cómo llevaba los hombros destapados sin ningún pudor.

—Hola, encanto —la saludó, esforzándose por disimular el acento. Ya había comprobado que, aunque no solían echarse atrás, las prostitutas cristianas tendían a ser más renuentes con extranjeros árabes.

—Vaya, un caballero— se rió ella, mirándole de arriba abajo—. ¿Se le ha perdido algo aquí?

—Sí, eso creo —le sonrió y extendió una mano para juguetear con uno de sus rizos. Las mujeres cristianas solían cubrirse la cabeza bajo tocados, pero ella no y lucía sus cabellos oscuros con orgullo. Le gustaban las mujeres con personalidad—. ¿Te parece que podrías dedicarme unos minutos?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa gatuna.

—Depende del tamaño… de su bolsillo.

Otomano sacó un par de monedas que ella pesó sobre la palma de la mano. Asintió, conforme.

—Venga conmigo, guapetón. Vamos a echarle ojeada al Cielo.

Otomano ya se estaba relamiendo cuando le vio.

Fue algo instintivo, su cabeza se giró mecánicamente hacia la izquierda en cuanto creyó sentir su presencia.

Antonio estaba al final de la calle, mirándole con los puños apretados. Al percatarse de que había sido descubierto pegó un respingo y le dio la espalda con brusquedad.

«Mierda…»

—¿Guapetón? —la mujer siguió la dirección de su mirada y dijo, juguetona: — Oh, algo me dice que hoy no voy a tener suerte…

—Discúlpame. Puedes quedarte con el dinero, por la decepción —le guiñó un ojo, apartando su brazo con suavidad.

Ella le lanzó un beso y volvió a su puesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Por suerte para él, Otomano había tenido tiempo para aprenderse las calles de la zona y supo que podría darle alcance si atajaba por otro camino. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, llevado por un impulso, echó a correr y cubrió el callejón en unos pocos segundos para girar con brusquedad y regresar a la calle más ancha. Antonio estaba solo a unos metros por delante de él.

El chaval miró por encima del hombro, desconfiado, y se llevo un buen susto al encontrarse con que Otomano estaba casi encima suyo.

—¡Déjame en paz! —alzó un brazo con brusquedad, pero Otomano le cogió de la muñeca.

—¡Venga, chico! ¡El que recibió un puñetazo fui yo, no tú! No tienes que huir.

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto mágico: Antonio giró y le enfrentó con un resoplido.

—¡No estoy huyendo!

—Perdonadme entonces —ironizó Otomano, conteniendo una risotada —. Debo haber confundido vuestro apresurado paso con…

—¿Vas a soltarme o no? —se deshizo de su agarre de un tirón—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Darte la enhorabuena. El derechazo fue muy bueno.

—¿Vienes a devolvérmelo?

—No —rió—. ¿Es que tenías miedo de que fuera a hacerlo? ¿Por eso has estado evitándome?

Molesto, el chico se cruzó de brazos, buscando una respuesta que dar. Su rostro se iluminó de súbito y, en vez contestar dijo, burlón:

—Parece que has estado muy pendiente de mí.

Otomano no se había esperado esa salida, si bien supo salir del paso:

—Puede que me preocupara que en un ataque de furia me delataras.

—O sea, que me tienes miedo.

Otomano enarcó una ceja.

—Tampoco te lo creas tanto, ¿eh?

La sonrisa de Antonio vaciló, aunque consiguió reponerse y responder.

—No es que me lo crea, es que es la verdad—dejó caer una pausa—. Has estado esperándome.

—Puede… Al menos no he estado buscando a otra persona con desesperación —señaló. Antonio se puso a la defensiva, entrecerrando los ojos con frialdad, e iba a marcharse cuando Otomano apuntó:— Ni tampoco echo a correr cuando las cosas se ponen en mi contra —para su conformidad, el chico se detuvo en seco como si le hubieran clavado las piernas al suelo—. Sino que las enfrento.

El chico se giró hacia él y soltó:

—¿Qué demonios quieres? Ya me has felicitado, ¿quieres que te de otro puñetazo para demostrarte lo que sé hacer?

—Quizás deberíamos irnos a un lugar donde no nos pueda ver todo el mundo —le recomendó Otomano, sin perder la sonrisa—. Nos estamos convirtiendo en el espectáculo del día.

Solo cuando se lo dijo, Antonio se dio cuenta del corrillo que se había formado a su alrededor, a la espera de que empezaran una pelea de un momento a otro. Se le saltaron los colores y Otomano dedujo que le debía preocupar que sus superiores se enteraran de que se había metido en altercados callejeros.

La multitud les abrió paso con quejidos de decepción, y algún niño les siguió, pero bastó con una mirada asesina de Otomano para que retrocediera sobre sus pasos, blanco de la impresión.

* * *

—Creo que aquí estaremos bien.

—¿Eh?

El joven señalaba a un callejón no muy ancho, que apenas les permitiría caminar con comodidad codo con codo, y, España tragó saliva, vacío.

—¿Por qué ahí?

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo?

España soltó un gruñido y se introdujo en el callón, por mucho que la idea de quedarse a solas con Sadiq le resultara incómoda. Porque sabía, _lo sabía_, iba a recordar el maldito sueño

—Ya estamos aquí. Dime lo que quieres y acabemos rápido —farfulló, cruzado de brazos, evitando que su mirada se cruzara con la suya.

Maldijo interiormente cuando Sadiq se acercó más de lo necesario a él.

«No le mires a los ojos» se repitió. «No lo hagas, no lo hagas».

—¿Soy yo, o te noto cohibido?

—No me notas cohibido, me notas incómodo. No quiero que me encuentren aquí contigo —masculló.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy musulmán? —Sadiq se aproximó de nuevo, tanto que España reculó un poco a regañadientes—. ¿Porque soy un reino extranjero? ¿O porque… te gusto?

Ante esto último, España levantó la cara de golpe y se encontró con la odiosa sonrisa de Sadiq, rebosante de confianza, que lo había perseguido día y noche desde que lo conoció.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!? —gritó, enrojecido hasta las orejas.

—Es evidente. No eres capaz de disimularlo, es como si estuviera frente a un libro abierto.

España tomó impulso para asestarle un puñetazo que le habría hundido la nariz en el cráneo de haber acertado. Pero Sadiq se le adelantó y, preparado para una reacción similar, le atrapó el puño y le dobló la muñeca.

—Creo que ya tuviste suficiente con darme uno. Esa no es la manera correcta de demostrar lo que sientes, ¿no crees? —canturreó, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que sus narices prácticamente se rozaron.

La sensación al percibir su aliento sobre sus labios fue indescriptible. Se le puso la piel de la gallina y le temblaron las piernas de tal manera que temió que no lo sostendrían. Había imaginado muchas veces esa escena y, para su eterna vergüenza, había soñado en dos ocasiones con ella.

Pero estaba furioso y que retuviera su brazo con tanta facilidad le hizo arder de indignación por dentro.

Fue a asestarle un buen cabezazo que le diera una lección que no olvidaría nunca.

En vez de hacerlo, estiró el cuello y juntó sus labios con los de él.

* * *

De pronto Antonio atacó su boca, ansioso, con torpe brusquedad. Otomano no se lo había esperado y, en un primer momento, no supo cómo reaccionar. Después su cuerpo tomó el control y plantó la mano libre en la nuca del chico. Recorrió con la punta de la lengua los labios del chico, que pegó un respingo, y Otomano rió para sus adentros, pues parecía que no tenía ninguna experiencia y que estaba yendo demasiado rápido para él. Con suavidad lo empujó contra la pared y le acarició el rostro lleno insólita delicadeza, con ánimo de tranquilizarlo. Después inició una lenta exploración de sus labios, sin prisa, dándole tiempo para que tomara valor y también utilizara con timidez su lengua. Otomano hizo descender sus manos por los brazos de Antonio, por su cintura y por sus caderas. El chico retiró la cabeza para respirar, pero Otomano no le dio tregua y, sujetándolo con firmeza por la barbilla, volvió a atrapar sus labios.

Tuvo que ser la fuerza del momento, porque empezó a perder el control y levantó el jubón de Antonio para deslizar los dedos por su piel. Las manos del muchacho, que al principio no sabían dónde posarse, acabaron rodeándole el cuello, atrayéndole hacia él.

Otomano abandonó la boca del muchacho para ocuparse de su cuello, que mordió a placer. Antonio se estremeció y soltó un gemido.

Estaba besando con premeditada lentitud el hueco entre la oreja y el cuello, liberando su cálido aliento para provocar que se le erizara la piel, disfrutando de la respiración acelerada del muchacho en su oído, cuando se escuchó el estallido de algo al romperse contra el suelo.

Otomano se separó, buscó rápidamente a ambos lados del callejón y se relajó al comprobar que no habían sido sorprendidos con las manos en la masa. El sonido habría venido de una de las casas.

* * *

España se puso rígido. El ruido le había devuelto la cordura que, desde que Sadiq lo empotró contra la pared, parecía haberse diluido en medio de un torrente de sentimientos incalificables.

¿Qué _demonios _estaba haciendo?

Apartó de un violento empujón a Sadiq de sí. Se le había subido la sangre a la cabeza y estaba ardiendo de excitación, pero el miedo y el desconcierto se dibujaron en su cara y cobraron fuerza por momentos.

—Yo… yo… —balbuceó, tomando consciencia de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sin acertar a emitir ni una palabra más, salió del callejón más veloz que un vendaval.

Cuando Otomano se asomó a la calle, ya se había perdido de vista.

* * *

Otomano regresó tarde a su casa. Frustrado al no terminar su tarea con el chico, se había estado desfogando con la atractiva prostituta, que lo recibió de buen humor y con los brazos abiertos. Con seguridad había sido su mejor cliente en bastante tiempo.

Tampoco es que hubiera tenido intención de llegar a hacerlo con él. Simplemente, reaccionó cuando se encontró con el repentino beso. Fue algo ardiente que lo consumió por completo durante los minutos que duró. Y al escapársele de entre los dedos como la arena del desierto, Otomano sintió un vacío y desazón que necesitó rellenar de inmediato con la calidez y suavidad de otro cuerpo.

Ahora se reía de la situación. Lo extraño era que el chico le hubiera dejado llegar tan lejos.

Aunque no le hubiera importado seguir un poco más.

Nada más entrar en la casa, su anfitrión se le acercó presuroso con una carta en las manos.

—Me han dicho que es urgente —le informó.

Le dio las gracias y subió a su cuarto a leerla.

Era un mensaje escrito de puño y letra por Argel que, impaciente, reclamaba su regreso para que ayudara a Hayrettin a organizar el contraataque a Tremecén. Además, le recalcaba con sarcasmo, no le parecía prudente estar en un reino de fanáticos cristianos y le recordaba que debía tener cuidado.

Otomano sonrió. Argel era muy impulsivo y no acababa de gustarle que Otomano fuera ahora su superior. Pero era buena persona y no encontraba otra forma de expresarlo que insultándole por medio de un mensaje y metiéndole prisa para que regresara a terreno seguro.

Tenía razón, a Otomano ya no le quedaba nada que hacer allí. Había hablado con los principales espías de Granada y sabía que estos le proveerían de la información necesaria cuando llegara el mejor momento para recuperar Tremecén. Además, hacía tiempo que Granada había partido hacia Zaragoza y sería una tontería esperar a que regresara. Lo más inteligente que podía hacer era regresar con Argel y convencerlo para que enviara algunos barcos de corsarios que echaran una mano a los moriscos de Valencia, por ejemplo. Entonces Castilla, aunque no dejara de sospechar de Granada, tendría que rebajar la vigilancia y darle un pequeño voto de confianza.

Esa misma noche preparó sus cosas y partió antes de que rompiera el alba en un caballo que Granada le había regalado. Mientras se alejaba de la pequeña ciudad pensó en Antonio. Estaba convencido de que no volvería a verlo. Es más, pronto desaparecería de su memoria, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Pero pensó que le hubiera gustado disfrutar un poco más de sus labios inocentes, probablemente recién estrenados.

Una pena, la verdad.

Aunque quizás, algún día… No era un sueño descabellado que un día uniera sus fuerzas a las de Granada y reinvirtiera la afamada Reconquista. Al fin y al cabo, su control se extendía ya hasta Argel, y presionaba a Hungría por el este. Si Roma llegó a tener a sus pies el Mar Blanco (1), ¿por qué no iba a poder hacerlo él? Su intención, después de todo, era conquistar Europa. Hacer caer a España, la vanguardia de la lucha contra el Islam, era demasiado tentador.

Así que, tal vez, un día regresaría y no tendría que esconderse ni ocultar su nombre, sino que dejaría saber a todo el mundo que él era Imperio Otomano, y que no había nadie que pudiera interponerse en su camino.

* * *

España sufrió aquella noche. Directamente no pegó ojo. Ni siquiera necesitó soñar, porque el cuerpo le ardía y su imaginación estaba disparada. Podía sentir las manos de Sadiq recorrer su cuerpo y aunque se echó una jofaina entera de agua encima para enfriar sus ideas, aún percibía su cálido tacto, sentía la caricia de sus labios y de su aliento. Y se moría de horror, porque deseaba _más_.

Pero eso estaba mal. Sabía que los sodomitas iban al infierno. Varias veces abrió la puerta, con la intención de arrancar de la cama a cualquier cura e ir a confesarse. Y en todas las ocasiones cerró de un portazo y se volvió a tirar en la cama.

No quería hablarlo con un cura. Ya sabía lo que le diría, no necesitaba escucharlo de la boca de otro para darse cuenta de que lo que había hecho era pecado. Quería hablar con Granada. Sus padres no lo entenderían, pero Granada sí. Granada siempre había desafiado las normas, siempre le había dicho que había cosas que no estaban mal aunque la sociedad cristiana insistiera en verlas así. Solo quería que lo consolaran, que le dijeran que si no volvía a hacerlo todo iría bien.

Al final se arrodilló y rezó, pidiendo perdón.

«Nunca volveré a hacerlo» repitió una y otra vez hasta que, casi cuando empezaba a amanecer, cayó rendido de cansancio.

* * *

«¿Por qué le estoy buscando otra vez?»

Con profundas ojeras bajo los ojos, se había vuelto a recorrer de cabo a rabo la ciudad en busca de Sadiq, ignorando el cansancio. Pero este se había escondido muy bien, quizás para hacerle sufrir, y no lo encontró por ningún lado.

Sin embargo, no podía simplemente dejar de buscarlo. Al final fue al puerto, agotado, sin saber dónde más indagar, y por pura casualidad, averiguó que habían visto marcharse de madrugada a un hombre que coincidía con su descripción.

—¿A dónde?

—No sé. Iba a caballo y creo que llevaba equipaje para un viaje largo… —respondió el pescador.

España regresó, aturdido, al alcázar, y se encerró en su dormitorio.

Se había marchado tal cual, sin más.

Después de besarlo y hacerle esas cosas.

Tuvo el impulso de echarse a llorar. Se sentía tan desconcertado, utilizado y deprimido que solo deseaba ocultarse debajo de las mantas como un niño pequeño y desaparecer. Ni siquiera cuando sus criados trajeron a su señor, en un intento de que alguien con autoridad lo convenciera para que comiera un poco, abrió la puerta.

Poco a poco se fue calmando.

«Quizás es una señal de Dios» pensó. «Sabe que soy débil y por eso lo ha apartado de mi camino».

Si ese era el caso, debería dar las gracias.

Y, sin embargo, en su boca había un regusto de amargura del que no se pudo deshacer en toda la noche.

Por la mañana desayunó sin muchas ganas y pocas horas después informó al marqués del castillo que iba a partir para reunirse con su familia. Simplemente, no podía quedarse mirando por la ventana o paseando por las calles con la esperanza de ver a un hombre que ya no estaba ahí.

—Iré a Zaragoza —decidió—. Allí seré mucho más útil.

* * *

Llegó de noche a Zaragoza, después de varias largas y agotadoras jornadas. Había enviado un mensajero para que advirtiera de su llegada y gracias a ello tanto Castilla como Aragón y Granada lo esperaron despiertos. Su madre, blanca de preocupación, se precipitó a darle un abrazo en cuanto se presentó en sus aposentos.

—¿Qué ha pasado, hijo? ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó con ansiedad.

España frunció los labios.

—Lo siento. No quería quedarme allí.

—Pero tesoro, dime qué ha ocurrido —le pidió ella, acariciándole el rostro.

Todavía era más bajo que ella y cuando Castilla lo volvió a abrazar enterró la cara en su hombro, envolviéndole la cintura con los brazos. La mujer hizo un gesto y los guardias los dejaron a solas. Aragón se había acercado y apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su hijo, conteniendo las ganas de preguntar. Granada quiso ir también, pero se mantuvo sentado haciendo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad. Una punzada de temor le aguijoneó el pecho. No podía ser que Otomano…

—Cielo, puedes decírmelo —Castilla le besó la frente, apartándole el flequillo con maternal ternura—. Dime qué ha pasado.

España respiró hondo. Se le habían humedecido los ojos y sabía que se le iban a escapar las lágrimas.

—He sido un estúpido. Me dejé engañar por una persona y luego…

Castilla y Aragón intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión. Ella disimuló un suspiro de alivio. Así que era un problema de amores. Nunca salían bien con humanos pero, por suerte, era algo transitorio y pronto quedaría relegado a algún recoveco de la memoria de España. Granada, disimuladamente, exhaló un suspiro de alivio. No había tenido nada que ver con Otomano, entonces.

Reprimió el impulso de regañarlo por preocuparlos así. En vez de eso, lo llevó con suavidad a uno de los asientos y le sirvió una copa de vino aguado.

—Ya pasó. Ahora estás con nosotros.

España asintió, con la mandíbula apretada, y bebió un largo trago.

* * *

**12 de enero de 1519, Barcelona, Cataluña**

Cataluña era una vivaz mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones. Alta, de nariz recta, pómulos elevados, largo cuello y hombros un poco más anchos de lo que se apreciaba en esa época, su talle desvelaba un cuerpo elegante y enérgico.

Sus zancadas eran largas y fuertes, y le permitían avanzar a buen ritmo por la amplia galería que daba hacia la costa. El helado viento, que se colaba con fuerza entre los arcos y hacía que su falda revoloteara entre sus piernas, no la hizo ni temblar. Acostumbrada a los inviernos más crudos y a las fuertes ventiscas del mar, aquello no era nada para ella.

Tenía los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. Llevaba meses soportando a esos irritantes flamencos que pululaban por su hogar como si fuera suyo, a ese Habsburgo retrasado que devoraba sus comidas sin masticar y que después apestaba con su repugnante aliento… ¿Y se creía que esa momia de Chièvres o el estúpido de Gattinara iban a poder hacerle torcer el brazo? ¡Como si estuviera ciega y no viese a quiénes ponía en los cargos de poder! ¡Como si fuera a rendirse tan fácilmente como la estúpida de Castilla! Ella era más firme que su hermano. No le daría dinero, no le daría nada a ese rey. Solo el trono cuando aceptase sus condiciones.

O esas eran sus firmes intenciones.

Odiaba que le diera órdenes cuando todavía no era su monarca. Hubiera preferido a su hermano Fernando que, al menos, se había criado con el viejo Fernando el Católico. O sea, a un español.

Soltó un gruñido de frustración.

Llegó, por fin, a las estancias que había cedido para su hermano y su sobrino. Llamó con sequedad y entró sin esperar respuesta.

Aragón estaba sentado delante de España y en la mesa que había entre ellos se encontraba un tablero de ajedrez. El muchacho tenía las manos en las sienes y miraba con ansiedad sus piezas blancas, mientras que Aragón aguardaba su movimiento con una plácida expresión en el rostro. Cataluña reprimió una sonrisa porque le recordó a los viejos tiempos, cuando, para pasar las horas, se sentaban a practicar estrategias en aquel extraño juego que había traído consigo Al Andalus de lejano Oriente.

Castilla cosía una camisa, sentada en un escabel. Hasta hacía un par de semanas, Granada había estado con ellos pero después de la desastrosa —y humillante— pérdida de Tremecén, Castilla lo dejó regresas a su tierra, probablemente porque no soportaba verlo después de haberse pavoneado por media Península para perder miserablemente la plaza. Se lo merecía, por arrogante.

—Hola, hermana. ¿Porqué esta entrada tan intempestiva? —inquirió con tranquilidad Aragón. España, que había pegado un bote del susto, alternó la mirada entre su padre y ella—. Hijo, termina la jugada.

—Pero… —gimió España.

—No hay tiempo —interrumpió Cataluña de mal humor—. Carlos nos reclama.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Castilla, alzando la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Dice que es muy urgente —hizo un gesto de desprecio y puso un brazo en jarra—. Parece que ha llegado un mensajero.

Aragón cerró los ojos y dijo a España:

—Alégrate, que por hoy te libras.

Los cuatro abandonaron apresuradamente la habitación, si bien se tomaron su tiempo recorriendo los pasillos más largos que les llevaran a los aposentos del rey.

Este les esperaba de pie al lado de un gran mesa, acompañado por su inseparable grupo de flamencos.

—Hemos recibido una importantísima noticia —dijo el joven Carlos, en francés, ya que todavía no dominaba con fluidez el español, y aquella era la lengua que todos los presentes hablaban, por mucho que le hiciera hervir la sangre a Cataluña y Aragón—. Parece que el Emperador Maximiliano ha muerto.

Los ojos de Cataluña se abrieron de la sorpresa y su ágil mente en seguida ató los cabos. Empalideció un poco si bien, gracias al maquillaje, no se percibió en exceso.

Como vio que nadie hacía comentarios, Carlos continuó:

—Por supuesto, es mi abuelo y, por tanto, tengo derecho a su herencia —Cataluña chasqueó la lengua. Lo que había imaginado—. Es muy posible que el rey de Francia también pretenda acceder al cargo, así como el rey de Inglaterra. Y, como imagino que los tres comprendéis, eso sería muy… contraproducente.

Cataluña se hizo un rápido esquema mental del mapa europeo y comprendió, con horror, lo terrible que sería que ese bastardo de Francia consiguiera extenderse por los principados alemanes ahora que contaba con el apoyo del Papa.

—Un momento, mi señor —España dio un paso adelante, titubeante—. ¿Eso quiere decir que dejaréis de ser mi rey?

Carlos sonrió y fue a responder cuando Chièvres, emperifollado con sus oscuras y elegantes ropas flamencas, se le adelantó:

—Por supuesto que no. Nuestro señor es conde de Flandes, Franco Condado, Borgoña —Cataluña dejó escapar un resoplido que se escuchó en toda la sala—, rey de Nápoles, Sicilia y tantos otros territorios. Jamás renunciará a sus reinos. Pero el Imperio… El Imperio necesita un líder que encauce a sus gentes.

«¿Un líder que no sabe ni hablar alemán?» pensó Cataluña con ironía.

—¿Es que no tiene suficiente con lo que ya posee? —preguntó Castilla, altiva, fría y desagradable.

Carlos la miró con contrariedad. Su relación había venido siendo complicada y tensa desde el primer momento, incluso si ella había sido la única, de momento, en concederle dinero y aceptarle como rey legítimo del reino. Pero seguramente Chièvres le había advertido de la reacción que tendría el reino, porque Carlos se apresuró a borrar ese gesto de su cara y compuso otro mucho más amable:

—Querida Castilla, tú de entre todos los demás deberías darte cuenta de que esto es una señal de Dios —se acercó a ella con una sonrisa—. Desde mi llegada no hemos hecho más que recibir signos de buena fortuna; Magallanes ha completado la vuelta al mundo, ¡quién habría creído eso posible! Nuestro gran vasallo, Cortés, nos envía oro, ¡enormes cantidades de oro!, desde las Indias Occidentales. Y ahora queda vacante el cargo del Emperador. ¿No piensas que no habría nada mejor que poder unirnos todos, toda la Cristiandad, para enfrentarnos al Turco?

Castilla titubeó y esquivó su mirada, haciendo que Cataluña pusiera los ojos en blanco. Castilla siempre había estado obsesionada con los musulmanes, con hacer la Guerra Santa, mucho más que cualquiera de los otros reinos de la península. Desde luego, aquel era un argumento que la mujer no podía contrarrestar.

Conforme con la reacción de la mujer, Carlos hizo pasó un brazo por los hombros de España, un gesto insólito en él, para que se acercara a la mesa, sobre la cual había extendido un gran mapa del continente.

—Tú eres mi reino, y yo soy tu rey. Eso nunca cambiará. La única diferencia será — abarcó con un gesto el centro de Europa— que todo esto me pertenecerá. Sin embargo, tú siempre serás mi reino. Si consigo el puesto de Emperador —añadió con los ojos brillantes de emoción—, entonces podríamos asegurar la paz en la Cristiandad. ¿Podéis imaginarlo? ¿Una Europa unida?

Cataluña y Aragón compartieron una mirada de inseguridad. Puesto en palabras, por supuesto que sonaba bien, idílico incluso.

Pero la realidad no parecía mostrarse tan clara a los ojos del joven rey, una realidad donde media Europa estaba en guerra constante y que no parecía que fuera a dejar de lado sus ambiciones porque un muchacho accediera a un cargo más nominal que real.

* * *

Carlos trabajó incansablemente en un intento de que las Cortes de Castilla le donaran dinero para financiar su «campaña»: todo el mundo sabía que la pugna para conseguir el título de Emperador estaría llena de sobornos e intrincadas negociaciones para convencer a los Príncipes Electores de la mejor predisposición de uno u otro candidato. Pero la posibilidad de acceder al cargo llegaba una situación tensa y poco propicia; el descontento cundió de inmediato a lo largo del reino al saberse que Carlos quería presentarse al cargo de Emperador. Como si no le bastara con ser rey de España…

Aragón y Cataluña todavía tenían que jurarle como rey, y al paso las Cortes todavía tardarían meses en reunirse. De modo que Carlos volvió la vista hacia ricas familias de banqueros como los Fugger o los Welser, con los que intercambió cartas y regalos, con la eficaz ayuda de su tía Margarita desde Bruselas.

Y, poco después, decidió que quería que España acudiera como representante suyo al Sacro Imperio, pues allí se iban a reunir los reinos interesados en la sucesión.

Para sorpresa de todos, Castilla no se negó, sino que incluso vio con buenos ojos el viaje.

—Es una buena oportunidad para que conozca a los demás —objetó a las quejas de Aragón, reunidos en los aposentos que les había cedido Cataluña—. Yo tampoco quiero que se marche pero… igual es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos de momento. Escribiré a Inglaterra una carta —dijo, tanto para tranquilizarse a sí misma como a su esposo—. No creo que su rey vaya con verdaderas intenciones de obtener el trono, así que le pediré que vele por España.

Aragón se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

La verdad es que ya era hora de sacar a España a la luz y que saltara al escenario europeo. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que venían planeando desde hacía tiempo: imponer su propio protagonismo a sus vecinos.

—Pero me sentiría mucho más seguro si pudiéramos acompañarle.

—Lo sé —asintió Castilla—. Yo también. Pero para sufragar la candidatura habrá que jugar con mucho dinero, y Carlos no se conformará con el de los Fugger —entornó los ojos, sombría—. Algo me dice que va a convocar a las Cortes con frecuencia. Y prefiero estar presente para ver qué demonios pretende hacer Chièvres con nuestro dinero.

Aragón suspiró, cansado. Sabía que su esposa no quería que Carlos fuera Emperador. Cataluña, en cambio, había comenzado a excitarse con el proyecto. Si triunfaba y conseguía el trono eso significaría, probablemente, que su rey tendría que dar mayor paridad a sus territorios; es decir, Castilla perdería la hegemonía que venía teniendo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. A Aragón también le seducía la perspectiva, pero ese no era el motivo que hacía desconfiar a su esposa, sino el miedo a que el rey antepusiera los asuntos del Imperio a los españoles. No cuando ella quería fortalecer a su hijo en toda la medida de lo posible.

Castilla le tomó una mano y la besó suavemente. Los dos permanecieron callados, meditabundos. Tenían sentimientos encontrados y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabían cómo expresárselos al otro.

* * *

**A Ripleycante**. ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por dejar comentario otra vez!

Me alegra que te guste Granada (yo también le tengo muchísimo cariño) y, no te preocupes, es normal que cueste más llevarse bien con Castilla. ¡Pero agradezco que intentes comprender su mentalidad, ya que ella no considera que esté haciendo algo malo! En cuanto a tu pregunta, sabemos que los moriscos de Granada estuvieron en contacto con el Imperio Otomano (muchos huyeron allí, para volver luego como piratas a Argel y ayudaron a los berberiscos a saquear las costas españolas), aunque aquí exagero el contacto para convertirlo en algo más «amistoso» y personal. Pero igual que los países cristianos se comunicaban y pedían ayuda (o se declaraban la guerra, eso era más habitual) entre sí, los musulmanes también lo hacían. Granada en particular tuvo mucha relación con el norte de África, que en gran medida estaba subordinada a Otomano, así que...

Espero haber respondido bien a tu pregunta. La verdad es que no sé tanto de la época, pero he intentado documentarme para no meter la pata, así que intentaré aclarar todas las dudas que surjan.

Espero que este capítulo te guste también y que sigas leyendo. ¡Un beso!

* * *

**Notas y aclaraciones**

(1) Para los Otomanos, el Mediterráneo era el «Mar Blanco».


	5. Capítulo IV El trono del Imperio

**NdA**: pido disculpas por cualquier error que haya podido cometer al escribir ciertas expresiones en otros idiomas.

* * *

CAPÍTULO IV

EL TRONO DEL IMPERIO

* * *

_Los humanos jamás entenderán que no somos dioses_ —Castilla.

* * *

**Marzo de 1519, Frankfurt, Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico**

Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico firmaba con una pulcra y elegante letra, en un escritorio de roble, unas cuantas cartas dirigidas a varios de sus Príncipes. Tenía el cabello rubio intenso, los ojos azules, los rasgos rectos y un gesto severo que destacaba en alguien que aparentaba unos catorce o quince años. Sin embargo, cuando se relajaba, su expresión se volvía dulce y casi infantil, puesto no había acabado de perder por completo los rasgos de la niñez.

Llamaron a la puerta y dejó la pluma a un lado.

—Adelante.

—Mi señor —un criado se asomó, haciendo una reverencia—. Estados Pontificios desea que os reunáis con él.

Sacro contuvo un suspiro de resignación. Su invitado había llegado el día anterior y, con la excusa de que quería dejarle tiempo para que se habituara a sus nuevos aposentos, se las había ingeniado para evitarle. Pero ya no podía retrasar más el encuentro.

Acompañó al criado sumido en sus pensamientos.

Había asignado a Estados Pontificios uno de los mejores aposentos del castillo y ya tenía preparados los de sus demás invitados, que llegarían de un momento a otro para disputar el derecho de sus respectivos reyes a heredar el trono imperial. Siempre era igual, cada vez que moría su Emperador se activaba la cadena de intrigas, de presiones políticas, amenazas, sobornos. Todo sería mucho más fácil si la corona fuera hereditaria…

La voz, grave y autoritaria, de Estados Pontificios dando permiso para entrar lo hizo emerger de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a los aposentos de su invitado.

«Tengo que dormir más» se dijo mientras entraba con paso firme. «Van a ser días duros y necesito estar despejado…»

A los pies de uno de los ventanales, iluminado por la fría luz del sol invernal, Estados Pontificios se sentaba, erguido, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Sacro amagando una sonrisa.

Entre los humanos rondaría los treinta y cinco o cuarenta años. Alto, con barba castaña que le recorría elegantemente la mandíbula, poseía unos penetrantes ojos marrones que parecían poder leer el alma. Bajo sus gruesas y caras ropas se perfilaban los duros músculos de los hombros y los brazos, el cuerpo de un guerrero curtido. Decían que se parecía mucho a Roma. Pero Sacro había escuchado que este fue un hombre de buen talante, aficionado al vino y a las mujeres y Estados Pontificios no podía ser más diferente. Sabía sonreír y ser amable y comprensivo cuando era necesario, como ya había comprobado en numerosas ocasiones. Sin embargo, tendía a ser inflexiblemente severo, implacable, un negociador que más que pactar, imponía por la fuerza o la coerción. No le gustaba ser desobedecido. La habilidad política de sus gobernantes y sus poderes religiones le habían llevado a convertirse en la gran potencia italiana, archirival de Venecia.

Después de un saludo cortés, Sacro Imperio tomó asiento, agradeciendo el calor de los braseros después de haber recorrido los helados pasillos del castillo. Intercambiaron un par de frases sobre la situación económica, sobre las rutas comerciales que se seguían en el Mediterráneo y las últimas noticias que habían recibido de El Turco. Pero al cabo de un rato Estados Pontificios dirigió la conversación hacia donde a él le interesaba:

—He oído que Carlos de España quiere intentar acceder al trono.

—Así es.

La mirada del hombre se endureció.

—Carlos ya tiene la corona de Nápoles y es conde de Flandes. ¿Qué más quiere? Pienso que Francia sería una opción mucho mejor.

«Para ti».

Sabía que Estados Pontificios y Francia se habían estado carteando y que se entendían bastante bien: a ninguno le convenía que Carlos consiguiera el trono. Eso significaría que la dinastía de los Habsburgo iba a incrementar notablemente su poder y que podría aislarlos a ambos.

—¿Cuál es la opinión general? ¿Quién se piensa que va a ganar?

—No podría darte una respuesta clara —Sacro se encogió de hombros—. Carlos tiene claros derechos, es el nieto de Maximiliano. En cambio, Francisco y Enrique…

—Pero Francisco conquistó Milán hace un par de años —señaló hábilmente Estados Pontificios—. Es un gran militar y sería un buen gobernante. Carlos acaba de llegar al poder. ¿Podemos poner nuestras esperanzas en alguien tan joven, con nula experiencia política y militar?

Sacro esbozó una sonrisa neutra. Por poder, cualquiera de los tres podría ser su nuevo Emperador ya que lo que al final importaría sería cuánto dinero estuvieran dispuestos a invertir los candidatos.

Se preparó para escuchar las sugerencias de Estados Pontificios, decidido a no hacerle ninguna promesa que luego no podría cumplir.

* * *

El largo camino hasta Frankfurt había sido una aventura para España. Había devorado con los ojos todo aquello que se interpuso en su camino, sin aliento, impresionado por la variedad de vegetación, de vestimentas, de paisaje, de acento, de estructuras de cara, de idioma. Le sorprendió que la comitiva recorriera durante días y días caminos sin encontrar casi ninguna ciudad, algo que no ocurría en Castilla, donde había bastantes grandes urbes. Si obviaban caseríos, granjas y poblados, el camino hacia el Sacro Imperio se le antojó un poco despoblado pero, no por ello, menos entretenido. El capitán Hernández, que ya había recorrido los estados alemanes como mercenario antes de enrolarse a uno de los ejércitos de Aragón, dirigía a los soldados de la pequeña corte. Buen narrador, le había amenizado las noches narrándole aventuras de su juventud y le presentó a un soldado que ayudó a España a practicar su burdo alemán hasta que consiguió enlazar más de cinco palabras seguidas sin atrancarse. Eso sería suficiente para hacerse entender, le había dicho el soldado, divertido por los ímprobos esfuerzos del reino por aprender.

Ahora, después de tres semanas de viaje, cruzaban el Main por un amplio puente y se dirigían hacia el castillo donde esperarían a conocer los resultados de los Príncipes Electores.

A medida que avanzaban por una de las calles principales la gente se apoltronaba en los laterales para ver a los recién llegados. España deseó que se lo tragara la tierra. De repente se sentía provinciano y fue consciente de que sus ropas estaban arrugadas y sucias. Encogido sobre sí mismo en un intento de pasar desapercibido, la mirada reprobatoria del capitán Hernández le hizo pensar en su padre.

Antes de que se despidieran le recordó que era la Corona de España, que iba a defender el derecho al trono del heredero de los Reyes Católicos y que, por tanto, debía causar una impresión inmejorable.

Luchando contra la vergüenza, se irguió. No iba a dar una imagen que desacreditara a su familia.

En el patio del castillo los recibieron unos oficiales y unos mozos se llevaron sus caballos a las cuadras. España fijó los ojos en una figura que desentonaba claramente en medio de tanto soldado: un muchacho algo más joven que él, vestido con ropas negras que estilizaban su figura y acentuaban una piel ya de por sí pálida. Tenía unos impresionantes ojos azules y un rostro estoico, duro.

Los dos se examinaron con mal disimulado interés y, después de un primer reconocimiento que pareció satisfacerle, el muchacho realizó una reverencia.

—Bienvenido a mi hogar, España. Es un placer conocerte —dijo en francés.

España parpadeó reaccionó, y correspondió al gesto.

—El gusto es mío.

—Entrad —hizo un gesto hacia el interior del castillo—, debéis estar agotados del viaje. Mis criados os llevarán a vuestras estancias.

* * *

Sacro Imperio Romano les había reservado casi la mitad del ala este del castillo, calculando que su escolta sería aceptablemente grande. No era cuestión de andarse reparando en gastos cuando tenían que representar a su rey. Lo mismo se podía decir de Francia, Estados Pontificios e Inglaterra: entre todos estaban a punto de colapsar el lugar.

España tuvo que hacer gala un inmenso alarde de paciencia mientras se instalaban y se repartían los dormitorios. Como no podía ofrecerse a ayudar, no cuando tenía que mantener su dignidad como reino frente a los ojos de extranjeros, se aburría soberanamente en un rincón del que iba a ser su aposento. Observaba a los criados ir y venir con el equipaje, depositando aquí unos arcones, ahí la ropa, allá cambiar los braseros para dejar sitio, y de nuevo vuelta a reorganizar todo para aprovechar el espacio. Lo más interesante que le pasó en una hora fue que un par de jóvenes le acercaron una palangana llena de agua caliente para que pudiera limpiarse las manos y la cara.

Aburrido, se asomó por la ventana. A pesar del frío, que resultaba casi doloroso, se quedó embelesado mirando los edificios y las calles de Frankfurt. La curiosidad y excitación comenzaron a hacer mella en él y en cuanto la actividad en su cuarto comenzó a calmarse, se cambió las ropas de viaje por unas más elegantes y limpias. Después fue a buscar al capitán Hernández.

—Capitán, ¿podemos ir a dar un paseo?

Éste, con una sonrisa paternal, resopló y negó con la cabeza.

—Sea un poco paciente, ¿quiere?

—Oh, ¡por favor! No sabéis cómo me aburro.

Y comenzó a insistir machaconamente. Viendo que no haría otra cosa que meterse en medio si no lo dejaban moverse a su libre albedrío, el capitán Hernández se rindió y se ajustó la espada al cinturón, dispuesto a acompañarle como escolta.

—Pero sólo un rato y sin alejarnos demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?

España sonrió de oreja a oreja y salió disparado al pasillo antes de que el capitán pudiera pensárselo dos veces.

Por el camino interrumpió a un criado que estaba arreglando unos tapices para preguntarle si podía indicarle cómo salir al jardín. Este iba a responder cuando Sacro Imperio Romano dobló una esquina y, al reconocer a España, apretó el paso. El criado se apresuró a hacer una reverencia y se retiró después de que Antonio le diera las gracias.

—¿Hablas alemán? —dijo Sacro, sorprendido, en cuanto se quedaron a solas.

España meneó la cabeza y respondió:

—Más o menos. Podría apañármelas si estuviera solo, creo.

Sacro esbozó media sonrisa. España se la devolvió, pero bastante más trémula de lo habitual: su acento debía sonar ridículo. ¿Por qué no habría aprendido más?

—Venía a buscarte —continuó Sacro Imperio—. Sé que acabáis de llegar, pero mis otros invitados… quieren que nos reunamos todos. A solas.

Detrás de España, Hernández frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para replicar, pero la mirada cargada de autoridad del Imperio le dejó claro no podían negarse.

España se volvió hacia Hernández, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada.

—¿Le esperamos para la comida? —preguntó este a Sacro Imperio.

—No, comerá con nosotros.

—Entonces os esperamos en un par de horas, señor —se despidió, esforzándose por contener su consternación.

No iba a pasar nada grave; los reinos querrían verse las caras los unos a los otros antes de empezar con las hostilidades. Pero Aragón y Castilla habían dejado a España a su cargo y la idea de tener que dejarlo marchar sin protección le abrió un vacío en el estómago.

España siguió a Sacro, mirando por encima del hombro una y otra vez al capitán hasta que lo perdió de vista al pasar a otro pasillo.

A medida que avanzaban, con la bóveda devolviéndoles el eco de sus pasos, España fue empalideciendo. Iba a encontrarse con sus rivales, que intentarían por todos los medios evitar que Carlos obtuviera el trono. Se le vinieron a la cabeza todas las advertencias que le habían hecho durante el viaje:

»Nunca les contéis nada, no habléis con ellos más que lo indispensable. Sed cortés, pero distante. Son enemigos, mi señor, recordadlo».

Tragó saliva. Hacía unos minutos estaba impaciente por recorrer el palacio e investigar cada rincón, cada esquina y mirar debajo de cada mueble. Ahora la inseguridad retrepaba por su pecho, le producía una sensación de desasosiego y de desnudez. No estaba preparado. Intentó pensar en cómo presentarse y, para su horror, se encontró en blanco. De repente había olvidado incluso decir «hola» en francés o alemán.

Se plantó en la mitad del pasillo, congelado hasta el témpano de los huesos. No podía hacerlo. Iba a hacer el ridículo. No le tomarían en serio.

Sacro se detuvo al dejar de escuchar el eco de las pisadas de España y se volvió. El muchacho estaba inmóvil, con los puños apretados pegados al cuerpo y la tez tan blanca que parecía un fantasma.

—_Spanien? _—alarmado, regresó sobre sus pasos—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—Yo… —susurró—, no puedo.

—¿Perdón?

El chico se mordió el labio inferior y clavó los ojos en el suelo.

—Es la primera vez que voy a… conocer a otros como nosotros que no son… —pensó en decir «mi familia», pero le sonó demasiado infantil incluso a él mismo—. Es decir, que pueden… ser… enemigos… —su voz perdió fuerza a medida que hablaba.

Sacro sonrió, le dio una suave palmada de ánimo en un brazo y le dedicó una mirada rebosante de confianza. Era normal que estuviera asustado. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Poco más de treinta? Todavía estaba dando sus primeros pasos en el mundo de la política, debía de sentirse terriblemente indefenso

—Yo me ocuparé de que todo vaya bien. No tienes nada que temer.

España enrojeció y se abofeteó mentalmente. Si el capitán Hernández le hubiera visto, habría muerto de la vergüenza. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras le sentaron bien y le hicieron sentir un poco más seguro.

—Gracias.

Sacro le ofreció su suave sonrisa y le hizo un gesto para que siguieran adelante.

Boquiabierto, España retorcía el cuello para mirar los tapices, los arcos de las bóvedas, los muros de piedra, los cuadros. Cada tanto tenía que apretar el paso para no quedarse atrás, embobado. Era sorprendente que, para no ser mucho más alto que él, Sacro se desplazara a esa rapidez. Desprendía un aura de dignidad con la capa negra ondeando a su espalda y el afilado perfil alzado con firmeza. De vez en cuando su rubio cabello captaba algún rayo de sol.

España intentó recordar cuándo había nacido Sacro. Estaba convencido de que poco después de Carlomagno. Si era tan mayor y, además, tan grande territorialmente, ¿cómo era posible que tuviera un aspecto tan juvenil? Se lo seguía preguntando cuando su guía se detuvo frente a unas grandes puertas de roble.

—Al otro lado está el salón —le advirtió—. ¿Preparado?

España respiró hondo, notando cómo le hormigueaban las manos de nerviosismo.

—Eso creo.

Sacro empujó las pesadas puertas y entró al salón.

En torno a una larga mesa, todavía vacía, había tres personas. Una de ellas se incorporó y exclamó en francés, antes de que Sacro pudiera ni despegar los labios:

—_Sacrebleu! _¡Si es la viva imagen de Castilla!

Por un momento sus nervios desaparecieron, consumidos la curiosidad.

Se trataba un joven de edad indeterminada que rondaría los dieciséis y los diecinueve años humanos, más alto que España, de vivaces ojos azules y media melena rubia, rodeó la mesa y se acercó para recorrerlo de arriba abajo con descarado interés. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando se dirigió a los demás presentes:

—¿Verdad que es igual a ella?

Sacro asintió con la cabeza.

—Tus modales apestan, Francia.

El que debía ser Inglaterra también parecía recién salido de la adolescencia. Más delgado que Francia, tenía el pelo de color claro y unas pobladas cejas que se arqueaban sobre unos llamativos ojos verdes. Era pálido y su aspecto, delicado. Una expresión de hastío le deformaba el rostro de facciones afiladas. Pero cuando se fijó en España, el aburrimiento dejó paso a la sorpresa.

—Pues es verdad. Es igual que Castilla.

—_Très bien_. No parece que hayas heredado mucho de Aragón.

España le miró con el ceño fruncido, lo que le arrancó una risilla maliciosa a Francia.

—Francia, compórtate —lo reprendió una voz severa y grave.

Estados Pontificios se levantó con deliberada lentitud. España pudo comprobar que era un hombre bastante mayor; ni siquiera Asturias, que era el reino más antiguo que él conocía, aparentaba tanta edad. Habría jurado que sus ojos almendrados desprendían hostilidad e, incómodo, desvió la mirada.

Sacro Imperio realizó las presentaciones formales. Después, cada uno regresó a su sitio. Francia y España no se quitaban la vista de encima. Había oído hablar de él desde que tenía uso de razón. Para su padre era suficiente con que hubiera una referencia suya para que se le agriara el humor por un buen rato. Parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

En cambio, su madre se refería a Francia con nostalgia. En el pasado fueron aliados y tuvieron una relación muy cercana que se rompió cuando se unió a Aragón. España sospechaba que incluso tuvieron algún escarceo romántico, pero miraba al muchacho que había frente a él y lo comparaba con su padre y se preguntaba si era posible que Castilla hubiera podido sentir algo por aquel chico de sonrisa juguetona.

Sacro Imperio lo sacó de sus elucubraciones y le comentó que en un par de semanas se les uniría Austria, ocupado por el momento con asuntos de gobierno. Luego los reinos comenzaron a conversar sobre Hungría y los otomanos. España prefirió permanecer callado, aprovechando la oportunidad para examinar a sus rivales.

Francia era muy expresivo al hablar, movía las manos con refinamiento, sonreía y jugaba con su acento, alargando las palabras. Inglaterra, más seco y directo, lanzaba cada poco algún comentario sarcástico contra Francia, al que este respondía con perversa ironía. Había una tensión casi palpable entre ambos y las sonrisas que se dirigían eran cortantes como cuchillos. Sacro no les quitaba el ojo de encima, atento para hacer la paz en cuanto los imaginativos comentarios se volvían demasiado ofensivos.

Estados Pontificios sólo intervenía para hacer una anotación o para responder a una pregunta que estuviera dirigida a él. Prefería gobernar la mesa con su imponente presencia en silencio, absorbiendo información.

España se perdió varias veces durante la conversación. Sabía francés, que era la lengua más extendida en la Cristiandad, pero no lo dominaba con la misma fluidez que sus compañeros y su mente se desconectaba sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo cada vez que perdía el hilo.

Hasta que Estados Pontificios se dirigió a él:

—Tu madre siempre ha sido una fiel defensora de la religión. Hizo un gran trabajo enfrentándose a los herejes sarracenos. Una pena que no quisiera formar una Inquisición común con el Pontífice —España tragó saliva. La creación de la Inquisición castellana había sido causa de muchos roces entre el Papa y los Reyes Católicos (1)—. Espero que tú sepas heredar su misión y que te atengas a las necesidades de la Iglesia.

—Por supuesto—respondió mientras endurecía su tono—. Acabaré con los infieles que se atrevan a atentar contra la Cristiandad.

Estados Pontificios se mostró gratamente satisfecho por la automática contestación. Tomó una copa de vino y asintió en su dirección. España devolvió el gesto, conteniendo un suspiro de alivio: lo último que habría querido era empezar con mal pie su relación con Estados Pontificios. No se percató de la mirada que el hombre compartía con Francia.

—Por lo que sé, los piratas os están dando bastantes problemas, ¿verdad? —canturreó este, de buen humor—. A mí también. Espero que podamos colaborar para librarnos de esos malditos insectos.

—Yo también lo espero —respondió España—. Cualquier ayuda es bien recibida.

—Gracias, _mon cher_ —y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Y… cómo está Catalina? —España cambió de tema con un tono nervioso—. He oído que tuvo un aborto.

—Otro —asintió Inglaterra, apenado—. La reina se siente bastante desgraciada. Pero es fuerte. Quizás la fortalecería una visita de su sobrino —dejó caer, y España supuso que la misma Catalina le había pedido que le hiciera llegar el mensaje.

—Lo consultaré con mi rey —prometió.

—Te lo agradezco —Inglaterra le sonrió con cortesía.

Se sucedió un largo silencio y la conversación murió. Entre medias les habían servido la comida y cada uno se dedicó a prestar atención a su propio plato. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las cucharas o los cuchillos al chocar contra la vajilla.

—Como es la primera visita de España a mi hogar —dijo entonces Sacro Imperio—, he pensado que podría mostrarte mañana la ciudad.

—¿Y a mí no me invitas? —se quejó Francia.

—Claro, si no te supone un inconveniente —dijo, tras un titubeo, Sacro. No había pretendido dar a entender que sentía una preferencia por España; había sido una idea espontánea—. ¿Qué dices, España?

—Me encantaría. Lo poco que he visto de esta ciudad me ha parecido precioso.

—Ya que estamos, ¿puedo unirme? —preguntó Inglaterra—. No creo que tenga nada mejor que hacer.

—¿También te nos unes tú? —sonrió Francia en dirección a Estados Pontificios.

Este negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que tengo muchos asuntos que atender.

—Vaya fiasco —suspiró Francia con teatralidad.

Charlaron un rato más, hasta que Sacro se incorporó, dando por finalizada la conversación, y los acompañó a la salida. Como España todavía no se ubicaba, lo tuvo que guiar de vuelta a sus aposentos. Por el camino le preguntó si se había sentido muy incómodo.

—Menos de lo que esperaba.

Asintió. Había temido que se sintiera avasallado por las preguntas, pero había habido suerte y todos se comportaron con corrección. Saber que el chico no había nacido ni unos treinta años hacía que se preocupara por él aún sin quererlo. Pero no dejaba de ser muy consciente de que lo que él había tardado cientos de años en crecer, España lo había hecho en tres décadas. No sabía si interpretarlo como una buena o una mala señal.

—¡Esperad!

Ambos se volvieron y se encontraron con Inglaterra caminando a buen paso en su dirección.

—¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas? —preguntó a España.

Este vaciló, echando una ojeada a Sacro. El Imperio asintió con la cabeza y se retiró para dejarles hablar con tranquilidad.

Inglaterra se quedó mirando en silencio a España durante un buen rato, poniendo nervioso al muchacho. Luego extrajo un papel de uno de sus bolsillos y lo sacudió:

—Recibí esta carta de tu madre —empezó a explicar—. Y como no me cae mal, he decidido acceder a su petición de echarte una mano, sólo porque no me pide que le de la espalda a Francia. Ahora mismo cualquiera de nuestros reyes podría acceder al Imperio y no estamos en posición para que nos vean comportarnos como amiguitos del alma e ir juntos de la mano a todas partes. Pero es verdad que mi reina y tu rey son parientes y que nos debemos cierta familiaridad —prácticamente no se detuvo a respirar en ningún momento, y España se preguntó si temía que lo interrumpiera o que por ir más despacio sus palabras perdieran valor—. Así que te haré el papel de guardián durante un tiempo. Si tienes algo que preguntar y Austria, cuando llegue, porque imagino que se ocupará de ti, no te parece el tipo más apropiado para consultárselas, puedes venir a mí. ¿Entendido?

España asintió varias veces, abrumado.

—Muchas gracias…

—A cambio más te vale hacerme caso cuando te diga algo —señaló Inglaterra—. Te estoy haciendo un gran favor, y deberías tenerlo en cuenta.

—Gracias otra vez —esta vez sonrió, agradecido.

Inglaterra pareció conforme y le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. Después se esfumó tan rápido que España llegó a pensar que se había imaginado su fugaz encuentro.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes España empezó a trabar una cierta amistad con Sacro Imperio y con Inglaterra. Francia se unía a ellos con frecuencia e Inglaterra comentó, en una de las raras ocasiones en las que el alegre joven no les rondaba, que no quería dejarlos a solas para que evitar que conspirar en su contra. Estados Pontificios, por su parte, reaccionó con una furibunda actitud de indignación ante este repentino acercamiento y se negó a acudir a las cenas a modo de protesta silenciosa.

Al cabo de una semana llegó un mensajero anunciando la llegada de Austria con su cortejo, y el castillo se puso patas arriba otra vez.

Técnicamente, la familia de los Trastámara se había unido a la de los Habsburgo cuando Juana se casó con Felipe, pero ese enlace no había cobrado verdadera importancia hasta que Juana se convirtió en heredera de los Reyes Católicos y, por tanto, reina de España. Ahora que su hijo se convertía en Emperador, estaba claro que a los dos reinos les interesaba llevarse bien. Le preguntó a Inglaterra cómo era.

—Un prepotente —respondió sin dudarlo dos veces—. Y un señoritingo.

España no supo qué pensar.

El día que Austria llegó al palacio, España se había peinado y repeinado, y se había asegurado de que sus ropas estuvieran impecables porque Sacro le había advertido acerca de la pulcritud de Austria.

Este llegó a caballo a la cabeza una numerosa compañía, que superaba incluso las de Estados Pontificios y España. En realidad era más un asunto de pompa y protocolo que una verdadera necesidad de soldados. Siempre quedaba bien ofrecer un diminuto ejército. Pero a Sacro Imperio le causaba más quebraderos de cabeza que otra cosa por el sitio que ocupaban y la comida que requerían.

—¡Bienvenido, Austria! —exclamó Sacro Imperio cuando se abrieron las puertas de la muralla que rodeaba el castillo y se adentraba Austria, acompañado de una guardia reducida, sólo unos ciento cincuenta hombres.

Había una sonrisa tan amplia alumbrando el rostro del chico que España pensó que estaba teniendo visiones.

El joven que desmontó con elegancia para saludar a Sacro tenía una piel pálida, rasgos aristocráticos, afilados y los ojos de un hermoso violeta. Llevaba cabello castaño exquisitamente peinado, un pañuelo en torno al cuello, caras botas negras alzadas, adecuadas para un viaje largo, y una capa le cubría los hombros, dándole un aspecto majestuoso.

Austria se acercó a Sacro e intercambió un par de amistosos saludos. Después se encaró a España, que se puso tan tenso como el palo de una escoba.

El archiducado lo examinó de arriba abajo y España no supo descifrar su mirada. Contuvo el aliento, sufriendo cada instante de espera.

—Conocí a tus padres cuando _Philipp_ contrajo matrimonio con _Johanna_. Tú, por entonces, no eras más que un bebé, así que no debes recordarme —se pasó una mano por la barbilla; cerca del mentón tenía un lunar que resaltaba en medio de la blancura de su piel—. Ya había oído decirlo, pero me alegra comprobar que has crecido mucho.

España asintió, no muy seguro de qué decir, y al final se decantó por no arriesgarse:

—Es un placer conocerte.

—Creo que puedo decir lo mismo.

España arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

—Hola, Austria —Inglaterra se acercó luciendo una sonrisa socarrona—. ¿No te parece que tu rey no debería presentarse como candidato? Ya ha habido suficientes Habsburgo en el trono imperial…

—Buenos días —respondió Austria sin alterar el gesto—. Veo que sigues tan directamente insufrible como de costumbre.

Empezaron a lanzarse pullas, las de Austria mucho más suavizadas y disimuladas, las de Inglaterra más directas y dolientes. Sacro Imperio le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Parecía que Inglaterra era incapaz de ser amable con nadie...

Excepto con Portugal. Que España recordara, su hermano le había hablado siempre bastante bien de Inglaterra.

* * *

A pesar de que Austria siempre se mostraba recto y frío en sus modales, era sumamente expresivo. España tuvo más de una ocasión para comprobarlo durante las habituales rencillas de las comidas y cenas. Cada vez que algo le indignaba alzaba la fina nariz y una de sus cejas se arqueaba, mientras hacía una mueca de mal disimulado desdén. Prácticamente tenía respuestas para cualquier cosa que se le preguntara, incluso para las bromas malintencionadas de Francia. A España le fascinaba cómo era capaz de replicar a todos y cada uno de sus interlocutores sin mover un músculo de la cara, desbordante de dignidad.

Pero, además de su apariencia pulcra y su obsesión por la perfección, era un hombre culto, que adoraba la música, disfrutaba de las conversaciones sobre religión, filosofía y polí sentaba a menudo a charlar con Sacro Imperio sobre la situación imperial, sobre la Iglesia de Roma y el Turco, que tantos problemas le estaba dando en el este. Le hubiera gustado participar en sus conversaciones, y Sacro a veces le invitaba a dar su opinión, pero cuando Austria le clavaba sus ojos violáceos se le encogía el estómago y se le cerraba la garganta. Aquel hombre le imponía demasiado. Le hacía sentir que todo lo que fuera a decir sería una tontería y solía excusarse y ponía distancia entre ellos.

Prefería pasar el rato con Inglaterra. Al menos él, aunque borde e hiriente en ocasiones, no parecía interesado en juzgar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Una tarde, paseando por uno de los patios interiores, España e Inglaterra charlaban sobre la comida autóctona de cada reino cuando vio el primero se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hacia un banco donde estaban Austria y Sacro Imperio. Le dio un suave codazo a Inglaterra:

—¿Te importa que vayamos por ahí? —y señaló hacia el centro del patio, lejos de la galería donde estaba Austria.

Inglaterra se fijó en quién les esperaba al final del camino y ahogó a duras penas una risilla.

—Ya veo que os lleváis muy bien.

—Ni siquiera hablamos.

—Desde luego, sois un bonito matrimonio.

España le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno, compartís una misma dinastía, así que se podría decir que estáis casados.

—Pero… ¡Pero entonces estaría casado con media Cristiandad!

Inglaterra soltó una carcajada.

—Visto así…

No dijo nada más y giró para que no tuvieran que cruzarse con Austria. España le siguió invadido por un profundo sentimiento de alivio. Entonces se fijó en una figura que se movía en una parte del jardín con fluidez. Se trataba de Francia, que estaba ejercitándose con la espada contra un enemigo invisible. Francia, al descubrirles, terminó con una floritura y se acercó a con dos enérgicas zancadas.

—_Bonjour!_ ¿Qué hacéis los dos tan juntitos, eh?

—Por Dios, salimos del fuego para caer en las brasas —masculló Inglaterra.

El comentario no consiguió ni borrar la sonrisa de Francia. Al contrario, la amplió todavía más.

—Ya veo que hoy estás de un humor radiante, _Anglaterre_, como de costumbre.

—Al menos yo no voy con una sonrisa bobalicona a todos lados… ¿Quieres dejar de menear ese trasto? —le espetó, siguiendo con ojos desconfiados la espada con la que Francia dibujaba florituras en el aire para enfatizar sus palabras.

—¿Trasto? ¡Cómo que trasto! —se indignó Francia, aunque sin dejar de imprimir un tono teatral a sus palabras—. Inglaterra, puede que seas un inculto y un basto, pero esperaba que tus cejas te permitieran al menos distinguir las obras de arte de los verdaderos trastos.

—¡Mis cejas me permiten ver que el amanerado que tengo frente a mis narices baila en vez de utilizar la espada como Dios manda y…!

España que, al ver cómo Inglaterra cerraba el puño en torno a su propia espada, decidió poner punto y final a aquella discusión.

—¿Puedo verla?

Los dos se interrumpieron y, algo violentos, se quedaron en silencio.

—Claro, _mon petit ami_ —respondió Francia al final, tendiéndosela con un grácil movimiento.

España sopesó la hoja y comprobó su equilibrio, recorriendo con las yemas el diseño de la empuñadura con admiración, elaborado con finas hebras plateadas y juegos arabescos, más típicos de una joya que de un arma de guerra.

—Es preciosa.

Inglaterra soltó un bufido de despecho.

—Ya lo sé —ufano, Francia, dedicó una mirada triunfante a Inglaterra—. La trabajó durante semanas uno de los mejores herreros del reino. ¿Te gustan las espadas?

—¡Mucho!

—Si quieres puedes blandirla un rato —le ofreció con aire magnánimo, aunque luego le guiñó un ojo, de buen humor.

—¿En serio? —España la empuñó. Era mucho más pesada que las espadas que él estaba habituado a usar, las roperas, más finas y ligeras. Se encaminó al centro del patio para tener espacio y utilizó las dos manos para hacer un par de movimientos.

—No, no. A ver, ven aquí, tienes que hacerlo así.

—¡Sé hacerlo solo! —hacía mucho que no manejaba ese tipo de espada y simplemente necesitaba acostumbrarse.

—Pues nadie lo diría.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —España sonrió. Sería divertido enfrentarse un rato a Francia.

Inglaterra se quedó con la boca entreabierta y Francia se puso rígido. Después éste se cruzó de brazos y lo valoró con seriedad. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que acababa de retar a un combate a su principal rival por la corona de Sacro Imperio y sintió que le volcaban encima un cubo de agua fría.

Francia se percató de su cambio de expresión y entendió no lo había desafiado con segundas intenciones: sólo quería un duelo amistoso.

—¿Por qué no? Dame mi espada. Vamos a ver de qué estás hecho.

La sonrisa volvió a los labios de España.

—Esto no me gusta nada —farfulló Inglaterra, pero no hizo nada por impedirles situarse en el centro del patio.

Sacro les vio por el rabillo del ojo y se quedó pálido. Con un gesto, hizo que Austria le siguiera y los dos se precipitaron a un extremo para ver. Sacro se debatió entre el impulso de interrumpirles, de preguntar qué estaba pasando. Sin embargo, vio que los dos sonreían, relajados, y miró a Austria. Éste frunció el ceño, pensativo, si bien terminó por negar con la cabeza. Sacro se apoyó contra una de las columnas. En cuanto viera que aquel juego pasaba a terreno peligroso, no dudaría en interponerse entre los dos si era necesario. No podía permitir una pequeña rebelión de españoles y franceses en la ciudad porque sus dos irresponsables reinos hubieran decidido pasarse de la raya.

Francia y España se saludaron y después se apuntaron con sus respectivas espadas. Durante unos largos segundos, acompañados por el suave sonido de sus respiraciones y el canto de algún pajarillo que sobrevoló el patio, ninguno movió un músculo.

Francia fue el primero en romper la posición de guardia y empezó a caminar en torno a su rival. Tanteó el terreno con un par de fintas. España no se precipitó a contrarrestarlas, sino que se limitó a protegerse. En cuanto retrocedía un par de pasos, recuperaba el terreno perdido y volvía a encararse a Francia.

Confirmadas las primeras impresiones, Castilla le había enseñado bien, Francia lanzó una estocada. Esta vez España tuvo que desviarla con su propia espada para evitar que le atravesara el estómago.

—Bien, bien. ¿Y si hago esto?

España consiguió esquivar o detener todos los ataques de Francia. Pero su rival se movía cada vez más rápido, acortando el espacio entre estocada y estocada, hasta que le obligó a guiarse por su intuición. Francia se desenvolvía con una fluidez impresionante, era como si la espada formara parte de su cuerpo. No le dejaba tiempo para plantearse si le atacaría por arriba, por los flancos o por abajo. Sólo tenía unos segundos para reaccionar e interponer su hoja en su camino.

—¡Cuidado, que voy! —le advirtió Francia.

El joven se arrojó hacia delante y España tuvo que retroceder para impedir que lo arrollara. Su pie chocó contra una de las columnas que daban a la galería de arcos que rodeaba el patio. Sintió un aguijonazo de miedo: ¿cuándo le había hecho retroceder _tanto_?

Pero sus reflejos eran buenos y se echó a un lado para no quedar acorralado. No había acabado de recomponerse y alzar su arma cuando Francia estaba encima de nuevo. No tuvo tiempo para volver a abrir una distancia de seguridad.

De un seco tajo, le arrancó la espada de las manos. Cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico y quedó fuera de su alcance. España ahogó una exclamación cuando la punta del arma de Francia se apoyó con ligereza contra su pecho. Apenas notó un pinchazo, pero fue suficiente para que su cuerpo se quedara paralizado y que un sudor frío le bajara por la espalda.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Inglaterra y los demás, que se habían acomodado en un asiento para ver el duelo, se levantaban de un salto.

—_Touché_ —dijo entonces Francia con una sonrisa, bajando la espada.

España, que tenía el corazón en la garganta, exhaló una larga bocanada de aire y recogió su arma con las mejillas teñidas de granate. Estaba acostumbrado a no vencer a otros reinos: todavía no había conseguido superar a ninguno de sus familiares. Pero que lo hubieran derrotado con tanta facilidad, cuando estaba claro que Francia apenas había tenido que esforzarse, le sentó peor que un mazazo en el estómago.

Envainó su espada e inclinó la cabeza ante Francia a modo de reconocimiento. La vergüenza le abrasaba y no era capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra.

Francia le dio una palmada en un hombro.

—No está mal. Te falta mucha experiencia, pero no está nada mal. ¿Un día de estos tomamos la revancha?

Sonrió, agradecido, y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un lado.

—Claro—dijo—. Un día de estos.

Francia asintió y se alejó a paso ligero, cruzándose Inglaterra, con el que compartió una larga mirada. Después se marcharon juntos.

España, ardiendo de una mezcla de frustración y vergüenza, se dispuso también a marchase. Entonces Austria se plantó frente a él con una mirada de reproche.

El joven se sintió empequeñecer por momentos, mientras que Austria se hacía más y más alto.

—¿He… hecho algo malo? —tartamudeó al final, para romper aquel tenso silencio.

Austria se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—España, ¿eres consciente de que Francia es tu rival para acceder al trono del Imperio?

—Bueno… sí —musitó.

—¿Y te das cuenta de que ha peleado con Aragón por numerosos territorios suyos, que su rey todavía defiende sus derechos sobre Milán y que desea Nápoles?

—Sí…—creyó empezar a intuir qué era lo que quería hacerle ver Austria.

—¿Y comprendes que un día, probablemente cercano, tendrás que enfrentarte en una guerra contra él?

Bajó la cabeza y clavó los ojos en sus pies.

—Pero no creo que debamos llevarnos mal cuando estamos en paz…

Austria suspiró y miró al chico con una mezcla de irritación, condescendencia y pena. Demasiado pequeño todavía. Pero no tardaría en aprender.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Lo siento.

—Si lo que quieres son clases de esgrima, puedes pedírmelo a mí.

España arqueó las cejas y levantó la cabeza. No se había esperado aquella propuesta. Austria ladeó el rostro, sin permitir que sus ojos se encontraran:

—Veo que tus padres te han enseñado bien, pero siempre debes probar con todo tipo de personas para mejorar tus habilidades. Es lo básico. Si es eso lo que quieres, yo me ofrezco a enseñarte un par de cosas. Y puede que Inglaterra también acepte. Pero nada de duelos públicos otra vez, ¿entendido?

España sonrió tímidamente.

A lo mejor resultaba que haber pasado por ese bochorno traía buenas consecuencias.

* * *

—¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo? —le recriminó Inglaterra a Francia en cuanto comprobó que no había nadie cerca.

—¿Yo? Ni que le hubiera hecho nada malo —se quejó Francia, apoyado contra la pared del estrecho pasillo en el que se habían reunido. Sonreía, de buen humor, disfrutando de la irritación de Inglaterra—. Si ni le he rozado.

—¡Tienes suerte de que no se haya molestado al darse cuenta de que estabas jugando con él! ¿Qué te pasa, querías que se enfadara y fuera contra ti en serio?

—Claro que no —hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos—. Solo estábamos jugando un rato. Qué suspicaz eres, por Dios.

—Ya —soltó Inglaterra con sarcasmo—. Suspicaz.

—¿Has terminado de echarme la bronca? Hace ya tiempo que no tienes ningún derecho a darme órdenes, _Anglaterre_.

Inglaterra le fulminó con la mirada.

—Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? No tientes la situación —le apuntó con un dedo y entrecerró los ojos, amenazante—. Va en serio, Francia, no queremos tener problemas, ¿verdad?

Si el enfrentamiento hubiera terminado con alguno de los dos heridos habría habido un enfrentamiento incluso antes de que se decidiera al próximo Emperador. No había mejor excusa que un reino agrediendo a otro para iniciar las hostilidades. Francia lo sabía y aun así había aceptado el duelo, consciente de que era superior a España con la espada —algo perfectamente normal si se tenía en cuenta la diferencia de edad—, arriesgándose a que este resultara herido y los españoles se pusieran hechos unas fieras. O, por improbable, aunque no imposible, habría podido suceder a la inversa y entonces los franceses habrían arremetido contra los españoles.

Inglaterra se mareaba de solo imaginarlo.

—Yo no he tentado nada —Francia alzó las manos—, ha sido España.

—¡Que no me importa! Es un aviso y va muy en serio.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me portaré como un corderito bueno y manso.

Inglaterra soltó una carcajada y compartió una sonrisa irónica con Francia.

¿Él, un corderito?

* * *

España aprendió a hablar con fluidez el francés y también mejoró lo suficiente en alemán para poder deshacerse de su insoportable instructor. Los meses que pasó en Frankfurt le sirvieron de igual manera para aprender acerca de los diferentes puntos de vista de sus compañeros sobre la situación de la Cristiandad.

El tema que más le llamó la atención fue el de un tal Lutero, que estaba en boca de todos. Escuchó con fascinado horror que ese fraile agustino afirmaba que nada podía salvar al hombre excepto su propia fe en Dios y que la Iglesia, podrida y corrupta hasta sus cimientos, extorsionaba al pueblo para sacarle el escaso dinero que poseía con falsas promesas de salvación. Lutero defendía que si una persona era mala, iría al Infierno, pagara una fortuna por una indulgencia o no. Es más, quien tratara de comprar un puesto en el cielo con algo tan material como el dinero se estaría condenando a sí mismo. Una persona así ignoraría sus deberes de buen cristiano y se permitiría pecar una y otra vez pensando que sólo tendría que pagar para redimirse.

—Es increíble —musitó España, incapaz de asimilar tantas cosas que negaban lo que le habían enseñado desde pequeño.

—No es increíble —corrigió Sacro con cansancio—. Es un verdadero problema—no le gustaba nada aquel personaje. Su predicación estaba agitando a los principados y daba por sentado, no sin resignación, que al final le provocaría graves quebraderos de cabeza—. Acepto que la Iglesia necesita una _urgente_ reforma, como la que tus padres hicieron en sus hogares, pero de ahí a negar la autoridad de los sacerdotes… ¡Incluso del Pontífice!

—Pero, ¿la gente le apoya? —se asombró España.

Sacro asintió.

—A los nobles les gusta la idea de que la Iglesia pierda poder, y la gente corriente está cansada de los altos impuestos, que les arrebatan lo poco que tienen.

—Pero… ¡Pero si le creen están negando a la Iglesia!

Sacro volvió a asentir, esta vez rebosante de cansancio:

—Esperemos que todo vuelva a su cauce cuando el Pontífice termine de examinar el caso.

España le dio la razón, convencido de que la gente no desobedecería al Papa. Sacro, por su parte, no estaba tan seguro de que las cosas fueran a salir bien.

* * *

Pocos días después de aquella conversación, España recibió una carta de su padre. En primer lugar le animaba a proteger el orgullo de los reinos hispánicos. Después confesaba que ya lo consideraba lo suficiente mayor para mantenerlo informado de lo que ocurría en su hogar y le habló de las vastas cantidades de oro y plata del Nuevo Mundo que apenas sí tocaban la Península para dirigirse de inmediato hacia Flandes y Génova. Con indignación, España tuvo que tragarse el resentimiento de ver cómo Carlos rompía otra de sus tantas promesas.

—No te pongas así —le reprendió Inglaterra cuando le explicó el motivo de su mal humor, durante uno de sus ya habituales paseos por los jardines—. Nunca puedes confiar en la promesa de un rey.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No ha habido ninguno que se atuviera a sus promesas y viviera lo suficiente para contarlo —se encogió de hombros—. Seguro que tus padres no esperaban que cumpliera con su palabra.

—¡Pero el dinero de las Indias es nuestro!

—Ya. Y es el rey el que decide qué hacer con él —replicó—. Casi mejor que vaya para Flandes a que lo dilapide en bebida o joyas para su corte, ¿no?

España bajó la cabeza.

—Dijo que no pondría a otros por delante de nosotros —dijo con amargura—. Y no sólo le pasa el oro a Flandes, sino que nos pide a nosotros que le demos el dinero de nuestros impuestos para que pueda convertirse Emperador.

Inglaterra se cruzó de brazos y tamborileó varias veces los dedos. La verdad es que le gustaría que su propio rey, Enrique, pudiera hacerse con el trono de Sacro. Pero como sabía que las probabilidades de que aquello sucediera eran escasas, le convenía que fuera Carlos, y no Francisco, el que heredara el cargo. Daba igual que su rey insistiera en adoptar una postura de equilibrio entre ambos monarcas. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que el mejor candidato era Carlos y, por tanto, España, con el que desde los Reyes Católicos tenían una buena alianza. No por nada Carlos era sobrino de su reina y les debía cierta lealtad. Así que estaba de acuerdo con que Carlos invirtiera todo el esfuerzo —y dinero— necesario para ganar el título.

Pero podía entender la postura de España y su deseo de que el rey le perteneciera únicamente a él y a su pueblo.

—Piensa con optimismo —dijo—. Al final conseguirás llevarte bien con él.

—No lo creo.

Soltó un bufido y exclamó:

—¡Me pones nervioso! ¿No puedes ser un poco menos pesimista? Así no haces más que amargarte y eso no sirve para una mierda. Todos tenemos nuestros problemas y tenemos que tragar con ellos. Pero si conseguir el Imperio te sirve para elevar el prestigio de tu rey y para ganar poder, mejor que mejor. Mira —le dijo bajando la voz—, cuando estás rodeado de enemigos no puedes permitirte ser débil. ¿Preferirías que Francia se extendiera por el centro de Europa?

—Supongo que no…

—¡Supones! —se exasperó Inglaterra—. ¡Tienes que decir «no»! ¡Un «no» rotundo y decisivo! —le apuntó con un dedo que sacudió delante de su nariz—. Francia es mucho más fuerte de lo que te imaginas y los demás nos tenemos que unir para evitar que se haga todavía con más poder. ¿Comprendes?

España asintió varias veces, con los ojos clavados en su dedo.

«Así que al final Francia tenía razón… Estamos conspirando en su contra».

Inglaterra se mostró satisfecho con su respuesta. Le gustaba que escuchara sus consejos. Al fin y al cabo, eran aliados y como tal tenían que comportarse. Él echaría una mano al pobre, que todavía no tenía la experiencia necesaria para tratar con tipos como Francia, y a cambio España mantendría unas buenas relaciones que, esperaba, se manifestarían en buenos tratados de comercio.

Pero, a pesar de su razonamiento, el chico mantenía un aire abatido e Inglaterra, con un largo resoplido interno, buscó algún tema que pudiera animarlo.

—Oye, ¿sabes tocar algún instrumento?

—Varios. ¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre me han llamado la atención las canciones españolas —respondió con cierta brusquedad. Luego suavizó ligeramente el tono—. Podrías enseñarme alguna.

Los ojos de España lanzaron destellos de alegría y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—¡Claro! ¿Me enseñarás alguna tuya?

—¿Alguna? Te enseñaré las obras maestras de mi reino. Te sorprenderás de nuestra buena música.

—Pues yo te mostraré canciones moriscas. Verás qué bonitas son.

—Bah, seguro que no son para tanto.

Se hicieron con un par de laúdes y se acomodaron en una pequeña habitación de los aposentos de Inglaterra, al agradable calor de los braseros. Cuando empezó a tocar una de las melodías favoritas de Valencia, su compañero cerró los ojos y la sonrisa más amable que le había visto desde que se conocieron se extendió por sus labios. Pasaron largo y tendido sentados junto al fuego, hablando de los libros de caballería que habían leído e intercambiando mitos y leyendas de sus respectivas tierras.

Nunca había pensado que se haría amigo de Inglaterra, que en primera instancia parecía un insociable. Era, sin embargo, un joven divertido, y ambicioso, al que le gustaba jactarse de sus triunfos y que, cuando le apetecía, se volvía un fantástico cuenta-cuentos. Tenía cientos de anécdotas de contar, sobre sus hermanos, sobre Francia, sobre Flandes, los países del norte y sus padres. Y no había nada que a España le gustara más que sentarse a escuchar historias de guerras, amores y aventuras.

* * *

Los tejemanejes de Chièvres y de Margarita, hermana de Carlos, llegaban a los oídos de España de tanto en tanto. Parecía que los Fugger, unos banqueros alemanes, estaban jugando con ingentes cantidades de dinero que iban a parar a las casas de los Príncipes Electores, que serían los que darían su voto a favor de uno u otro candidato. Francia, por su parte, tampoco se quedaba atrás en los sobornos.

Cada vez que España pensaba en aquella política tan sucia, se revolvía por dentro. Por mucho que Inglaterra le insistiera que así funcionaba la vida real, comprender que el mundo no se guía por buenos y malos, por justo e injustos, sino que todos son igual de rastreros, le dejó un regusto amargo en la boca.

* * *

El 28 de junio, se anunció que Carlos I de España había sido elegido para convertirse en el siguiente Emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

No supuso una sorpresa para Sacro: los Habsburgo llevaban generaciones ocupando aquel puesto. Lo inusual habría sido que Francisco hubiese conseguido desbancar a un nieto del anterior Emperador, por mucho que el rey de Francia gozase de una reputación de gran guerrero y que Carlos fuese prácticamente un completo desconocido para Europa.

A la mañana siguiente de la elección, España se despertó cansado, con un extraño peso en el pecho. Por una vez agradeció que lo ayudaran a vestirse, porque no se sentía con fuerzas ni para ponerse la camisa o atarse las calzas. Sus padres le habían explicado que su salud dependía de la economía del reino. Por tanto, algo malo estaba sucediendo. Desayunó poco y mal, con la mirada perdida más allá de la ventana, del cielo plomizo que prometía una tormenta de verano, más allá de las montañas y del mar; en su hogar.

«¿Qué estará pasando?»

Deseó que hubiese algo más rápido que el sistema de postas para comunicarse; si tenía suerte, tardaría de quince a veinte días en recibir noticias desde la Península. Y eso sin contar los otros veinte que tardaría en llegar su propia carta.

Hundió la cabeza entre los hombros y removió la cuchara en el caldo. Intentó terminárselo, pero su estómago se rebeló, amenazando con devolver lo que le había obligado a ingerir.

—¿Mi señor? —un paje se asomó por la puerta—. El señor Sacro Imperio ha venido a buscarlo.

—Dile que en seguida estoy —España, contento por tener una excusa para alejarse del desayuno, apartó la bandeja y se incorporó. Al instante se arrepintió, porque un fuerte mareo estuvo a punto de hacerle caer de bruces al suelo; si la cama no hubiera estado en medio se habría caído de bruces.

—¡Mi señor! —alarmado, el paje corrió hasta él—. ¿Os encontráis bien?

—Sí —jadeó España—. Sólo ha sido un tirón, un tirón —como el paje no parecía muy convencido, se puso de pie con una sonrisa forzada—. Anda, ve a anunciarle que en seguida voy.

El muchacho todavía titubeó un poco antes de obedecer, pero terminó por dejarlo a solas. Entonces España se dejó caer en la cama y se apretó los nudillos contra los párpados, luchando contra la desagradable sensación de estar balanceándose sobre la cubierta de un barco. Tuvo que esperar un par de minutos a que su respiración se normalizara. Luego probó a levantarse. El mareo había desaparecido, pero había dejado en su lugar una fuerte debilidad. Por su cabeza pasó la idea de excusarse y echarse a descansar. Pero en un par de días iban a poner rumbo a Aquisgrán y quién sabía cuándo podría volver a poner los pies en Frankfurt… Así que se reunió con Sacro Imperio y, cuando este le preguntó si se encontraba bien al percatarse de su palidez, España respondió que le había sentado mal el desayuno y restó importancia al tema.

Francia e Inglaterra les esperaban en las caballerizas, absorbidos en una de sus habituales guerras de insultos. Ensillaron sus monturas y salieron al paso por el camino que descendía hacia el río. España agradeció el aire fresco que le despejaba la cabeza, pero se sujetó con fuerza a la silla por si le atacaba otro mareo.

El cielo estaba cada vez más negro, pero hacía un frescor agradable y un intenso olor a tierra anticipaba la lluvia. La gente se preparaba para cerrar los puestos poniendo a buen recaudo los productos para protegerlos del chaparrón, todo con calma y de buen humor.

Suspiró. Iba a ser una pena tener que marcharse…

—¿Estás bien, _Espagne?_

Francia se interpuso en su campo de visión. Tenía el ceño fruncido y en su expresión se mezclaban la preocupación y la curiosidad.

—La verdad es que no tienes buen aspecto —señaló Inglaterra.

—Ya se lo he comentado yo, pero no me ha hecho caso —Sacro tiró de las riendas de su caballo—. ¿Regresamos?

—No hace falta.

—Pues entonces di qué te pasa —resolvió Francia.

España se encogió de hombros, sin ánimos para discutir, porque notaba que volvía a marearse y sabía que le vendría bien poner los pies en el suelo. Desmontaron junto a un pozo y aprovechó para apoyarse contra una pared, donde admitió que se encontraba mal desde esa mañana —y no, no era el desayuno—.

—¿Habrá pasado algo en tu casa? —se preguntó Francia, con excesiva ligereza, ganándose una furibunda mirada por parte de Inglaterra.

—¿Es la primera vez que te ocurre? —preguntó este último. Ante la respuesta afirmativa del muchacho se cruzó de brazos y dijo:—. Es cuestión de no darle importancia. Te pasará muchas veces, así que no te queda otra opción que ignorarlo. Seguirás sintiéndote mal, claro, pero mientras no te centres en el malestar podrás soportarlo. Igual que los humanos pueden ir a trabajar con un resfriado…

—¿Y si es grave? —se angustió España—. Porque no me siento lo suficiente bien como para luchar si es necesario, por ejemplo.

—Eso es porque se trata de tu primera vez —Francia le dio una palmada de ánimo en el hombro—. Te acostumbrarás, con el tiempo. Ya verás; podrás hacer cualquier cosa aunque creas que te caes de cansancio.

—Sólo hay que acostumbrarse —confirmó Sacro.

—Ahora te parecerá un horror, pero ya verás que no es tan grave —Francia le guiñó un ojo.

España asintió un par de veces, como convenciéndose a sí mismo.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—¡Claro que la tengo! ¿Por qué iba a mentirte el gran Francia?

Inglaterra soltó un bufido, del que Francia hizo caso omiso y continuó hablando animadamente sobre las enfermedades que sufrían los reinos y cómo había que superarlas. Lo mejor que podía hacerse era meter presión al soberano para que pusiera las cosas en orden. España sonrió mientras intentaba imaginarse dando lecciones a Carlos y sacudió la cabeza.

En cuanto se recuperó un poco volvió a montar y, aunque les dio tiempo a cruzar el río, tuvieron que regresar por culpa de la lluvia, que en cuestión de minutos pasó de una suave llovizna a un violento torrente.

Ya en el castillo, Francia dejó que un mozo de las cuadras se ocupara de su caballo y se marchó a su habitación despotricando sobre cómo se habían arruinado sus ropajes. Nada más lo perdieron de vista, Inglaterra le dio un codazo en el costado a España.

—¡Eh! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—¿Cómo te digo que tengas cuidado con él? —siseó él—. Que ni se te pase por la cabeza volver a soltar delante de él lo débil te encuentras. Podría querer aprovecharse.

—¿Aprovecharse, cómo?

Inglaterra se apartó el empapado flequillo de la frente con un gemido de frustración.

—¿Sabes? Que la gente sepa que un reino se encuentra _mal_ es una clara señal de que hay problemas internos. ¿No crees que es una información demasiado valiosa para ir gritándola a los cuatro vientos? —no reprimía ni una pizca de mordacidad y España se sintió francamente estúpido—. A partir de ahora finge delante de él que estás bien —le ordenó en última instancia.

—De acuerdo —musitó España—. Lo siento.

—¿Eh? —Inglaterra pareció darse cuenta de que se había excedido un poco y apartó la mirada con brusquedad— . No te disculpes, hombre... Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es descansar. Es verdad que ya aprenderás a sobrellevarlo, pero para la primera vez no tienes que ir más allá de tus posibilidades.

Sacro, que había terminado de desensillar a su caballo, sonrió disimuladamente a espaldas de ambos.

—No hace falta que te preocupes, creo que…

—¿Quién ha dicho que me preocupe por ti? —interrumpió sequedad—. Y tienes que aprender ya a no fiarte de los demás. ¿Es que tus padres no te han enseñado nada?

—Sí, pero…

—Ah, es lo que tiene criarse entre algodones —continuó Inglaterra, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Qué gusto tiene que dar una infancia libre de peleas.

España asimiló el golpe tragándose su orgullo. Inglaterra tenía razón. Si su padre no le había advertido un millón de veces que nunca, jamás se fiara de Francia, entonces que cayera un rayo y lo fulminara en ese instante.

—Gracias por el consejo.

Mientras se dirigían al interior del castillo, se le escapó un estornudo e Inglaterra, con una sonrisa incisiva, comentó:

—Viniendo de un reino tan cálido el invierno de aquí te ha tenido que resultar horrible, ¿no?

—Qué va. El invierno en el centro de Castilla es horrible —respondió con un escalofrío, mirando hacia el jardín, donde la lluvia arreciaba y empezaba a encharcar las galerías—. Y los veranos son asfixiantes. Hace de todo un poco, depende de a dónde vayas.

—Algún día me gustaría ir a visitar tu hogar, he oído decir que es muy bello. Sobre todo el sur —dijo Sacro.

—Serías muy bienvenido. Tú también, Inglaterra.

Este arqueó una ceja y farfulló algo sobre que no le apetecía ir al sur. Pero tampoco declinó la oferta.

* * *

Esa tarde, Estados Pontificios se marchó de vuelta a Roma echando pestes. Poco después se enteraron de que el Papa se negaba en rotundo a coronar a Carlos en Roma, rompiendo, por tanto, una tradición milenaria que se había inaugurado con Carlomagno. Esta terca actitud podría haber dado al traste con el equilibrio internacional, pero la alegría del joven rey era tal que logró pasar por alto la ofensa.

Ya que tenía que renunciar a Roma, Carlos ordenó que sus reinos se reunieran en Aquisgrán, lo cual significaba que España por fin conocería a los integrantes de Flandes. Pero ni los reinos peninsulares ni Cerdeña, Nápoles ni Sicilia podrían acudir. Los primeros, porque debían permanecer en sus hogares por «seguridad»; los segundos porque los piratas berberiscos asolaban las costas y a nadie le parecía seguro arriesgarse a navegar… España no entendía por qué motivo tendría que permanecer nadie en su casa si se trataba una ceremonia tan vital, pero supuso que aquella ambigua excusa servía para encubrir la situación de la Península. Luego Sacro le aclararía que los italianos estaban más seguros en su hogar que pasando cerca de la frontera francesa y que, teniendo en cuenta que Francisco I debía estar furioso, lo mejor era ser cautos.

El día antes de que emprendieran la marcha hacia Aquisgrán, el grupo francés terminó de empaquetar sus cosas y se preparó para emprender el regreso. España estuvo mirando cómo los ajetreados cortesanos iban de un lado a otro ultimando detalles, porque en sus propios aposentos no hacía más que estorbar.

—Vaya, ¿qué haces aquí, _petit_?

España pegó un brinco y se volvió: Francia se le acercaba desde el otro lado de una de las columnas que daban al patio exterior, donde los franceses cargaban los carros.

Desde el día que se supo que Carlos sería el próximo emperador, España había tenido la impresión de que Francia lo estaba evitando. Por eso se sintió algo violento al ser pillado observando los preparativos.

—Perdona, sólo miraba… Y… bueno… —no estaba seguro de cómo debía dirigirse a él—. Espero que… tengas buen viaje…

Francia se cruzó de brazos y se preguntó cuánto tardaría en desencadenarse la guerra, porque estaba claro que el choque de intereses era inminente. Eso le llevó a preguntarse también si alguna vez España volvería a dirigirse a él sin rencor, con esa misma candidez con la que ahora le miraba.

—Gracias. Y yo imagino que te deseo que disfrutes de la coronación —dijo, sin reprimir la ironía de su voz.

—No creo que lo haga.

España llevaba dándole vueltas desde que lo supo. Antes de marcharse de su reino, había escuchado a sus padres hablar sobre las posibilidades de que tenía Carlos de conseguir el trono. Ninguno quería que ganara Francisco, pero tampoco les entusiasmaba la idea de que su rey tuviese que encargarse del Imperio además de los territorios españoles y flamencos. En ese caso, casi sin lugar a dudas, los intereses hispanos quedarían supeditados a los europeos y sería como no tener rey.

—Vamos, no pongas esa carita de cordero degollado. Ahora eres parte de algo mucho más grande, España. Acepta tu posición, quién sabe cuánto podrás mantenerla —le sonrió, en parte animándolo, en parte desafiándolo—. Me quedaría haciéndote compañía, pero tengo bastantes cosas que hacer.

—Claro. Perdona por molestarte.

—Nos veremos pronto, _petit._

Más pronto de lo que ninguno de los dos podía imaginar.

* * *

España esperaba noticias de su casa con creciente ansiedad, ya que su estado no había hecho otra cosa que empeorar. Pero, al menos, los demás habían tenido razón cuando le dijeron que podría sobrellevarlo sin demasiados problemas. De vez en cuando se le doblaban las rodillas y tenía que sentarse para recuperar el aliento, pero hasta la fecha conseguía disimularlo bastante bien. Incluso el viaje se le hacía aceptable gracias al tedioso ritmo que llevaban, tan lento que sus posaderas acababan maltrechas para el final del día. La interminable fila de carros —que transportaban el dinero, la ropa, la comida—, de literas para los nobles y sus séquitos de pajes y doncellas de compañía, de jinetes y soldados de infantería que protegían la comitiva, se extendía a su espalda hasta perderse de vista. Avanzaban a paso de tortuga y con frecuentes paradas. Estas podían deberse a problemas con las ruedas de los carros, a las damas que necesitaban tomar un respiro o un camino mal construido por el que no se podía pasar. Tonterías y estupideces que hacían que España sintiera ganas de gritar de pura frustración.

Austria y Sacro Imperio estaban decididos a disfrutar del camino y solían desaparecer dentro de alguna litera donde se los veía a menudo jugar al ajedrez o discutir algún tema filosófico. España e Inglaterra, en cambio, no podían quedarse quietos y preferían recorrer la larga columna. Hablaban con los soldados, con los sirvientes, o echaban una mano en lo que era necesario. Lo que fuera con tal de entretenerse.

Pero el camino seguía antojándose eterno.

—¿Y no podríamos adelantarnos nosotros? Esto es mortal —farfulló España a la media tarde del quinto día de marcha.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya no tienes trasero? —se rió Inglaterra—. Qué poca resistencia.

—Pues eres tú el que está cambiando de postura todo el rato, no yo.

—Cierra esa bocaza que tienes o te dejo sin dientes.

—Quiero llegar ya…

—¡Oh, _for God's sake_, no empieces! —Inglaterra lo apuntó con un dedo amenazador. Los dos días anteriores había tenido que soportar la cantinela de España y consideraba que había sido suficiente para toda una vida.

Este se planteó si le merecía la pena probar la paciencia de su compañero, pero al final decidió que prefería aguantarse. Inglaterra ya le había jurado varias veces que si se pasaba de la raya no le volvería a hablar en todo el día y no quería arriesgarse.

Al anochecer llegaron ante las puertas de una ciudad. Tres horas después todavía se estaban buscando alojamientos para la comitiva entre los hogares de los ciudadanos, pero los reinos y las personalidades más importantes terminaban una deliciosa cena en el modesto castillo.

—¿Te apetece venirte a dar una vuelta? —le preguntó Inglaterra.

—¿A dónde? —se adelantó Austria a España, con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? No estaría mal ver un poco el lugar.

—Deberíais descansar. Nos queda mucho camino. Y tú estás enfermo.

—Si sólo es para dar una vuelta... Inglaterra viene conmigo, no me va a pasar nada —España sonrió tímidamente.

—No hay peligro —le recordó Sacro a Austria—. Mientras no se metan en líos estarán bien.

—¿En qué líos nos vamos a meter? Por favor… —Inglaterra lanzó una risotada, como si le resultara impensable la idea—. Venga, España.

En cuanto salieron de los aposentos, dejando atrás a un ceñudo Austria, España se percató de que Inglaterra tenía una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Tienes algún lugar pensado?

—Oh, sí. Y estoy seguro de que te va a encantar —su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Luego podemos ir a tomar algo, pero primero quiero que hagamos una cosa en concreto. Verás que enseguida te animas y te quitas esa palidez de encima —y señaló con un gesto el rostro de España, que en las últimas horas había tenido algo de recaída.

Carcomido por la curiosidad, siguió a Inglaterra sin protestar.

* * *

Austria había mandado que lo avisaran en cuanto regresaran al castillo, sin importar cuán tarde fuera. Pero ya pasaban dos horas de la medianoche y todavía no había recibido ningún mensaje. Farfullando entre dientes salió de la cama, se vistió y bajó al vestíbulo. Se encontró al capitán de los españoles y al de los ingleses discutiendo en voz baja.

—¿No han vuelto? —preguntó Austria.

El capitán inglés le explicó que nadie había visto a España o Inglaterra desde que se marcharan después de cenar.

—Será posible… Dadme a cuatro soldados, voy a ir a buscarlos.

Regresó a sus aposentos para recoger su espada. Yendo escoltado no creía que fuera a necesitarla, pero Austria era ante todo previsor y detallista. Prefería prevenir que curar.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? Inglaterra es responsable, si hubiera ocurrido algo habría sabido hacerse cargo.

Austria le había escuchado llegar, por lo que no se sobresaltó. Sacro tampoco se había ido a la cama tranquilo y sus criados le habían dicho que Austria estaba a punto de salir a buscar a los dos desaparecidos. Se apoyó contra el umbral de la puerta, todavía en camisón, mirando a su amigo.

—No coincidimos en el concepto de «responsabilidad», eso está claro. No me importa que Inglaterra sea responsable o no. No estamos para esperar a que lleguen por la mañana —gruñó Austria, pensando para sus adentros que había dejado a Inglaterra a cargo de un crío enfermo.

Salió del castillo acompañado de dos españoles y dos ingleses y, durante una larga hora, se dedicó a ir de taberna en taberna. Al noveno intento comprobó que ésta había sido acertada. Los encontró recostados sobre una mesa, rodeados de jarras de cerveza vacías.

—Será posible… —suspiró, masajeándose una de las sienes. Chasqueó los dedos en dirección a los guardias—. Que alguien averigüe a cuánto asciende la cuenta. Y hay que llevárselos a casa.

Se acercó a ellos y arrugó la nariz. Apestaban a alcohol. Inglaterra tenía el ceño fruncido y mascullaba entre dientes, mientras que España parecía dormir como un bendito y un hilillo de saliva le resbalaba por una de las comisuras de la boca.

Se suponía que ese chico iba a ser su par ahora que compartían una dinastía reinante, y que ocuparía un papel de relevancia en el Imperio. Que se encontraría a su misma altura. Pero viéndolo ahí, con una borrachera tremenda, no resultaba ser más que un mocoso que no tenía ni idea de las responsabilidades que reposaban sobre sus hombros. Palpó los bolsillos de ambos.

Cómo no, les habían robado.

Después de hablar con el tabernero, que le aseguró que se habían convertido en el entretenimiento favorito de su clientela en el momento que se retaron a ver quién bebía más, pagó la cuenta y los soldados cargaron con los dos chicos de regreso al castillo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, España se despertó con tal dolor de cabeza que creyó que se le iba a partir el cráneo en dos. Sin ninguna conmiseración, el capitán Hernández le sumergió la cara en una palangana de agua helada que después le vació encima, arrancándole un agudo grito de protesta.

—Andad, no os quejéis, que suficiente vais a tener con la resaca. Mirad que no tenéis sentido de la oportunidad, señor —le reprendió con una sonrisa divertida—. Más os vale arrodillaros ante el señor Austria.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos. Notaba la garganta pastosa y el estómago revuelto. Emborracharse no le había ayudado a combatir su malestar general.

—Porque sin él os habríais quedado con Inglaterra en una taberna de mala muerte toda la noche. Yo, si fuera vos, le daría las gracias.

España se tomó el consejo al pie de la letra. Austria, sin necesidad de elevar la voz, le puso los pelos de punta mientras le echaba un soberano sermón. Habló con grave y amenazadora lentitud enumerando todas y cada una de las estupideces que había cometido. Pero cuando dejó marcharse a un arrepentido España, no le había exigido el dinero que había pagado en su lugar al tabernero. Una excepción tan poco habitual en Austria que sus acompañantes no podían evitar comentarlo a sus espaldas.

España se encontró con Inglaterra a las puertas del castillo. El muchacho estaba tan pálido como él, pero desde luego estaba mucho más compuesto que compañero. Se miraron, ojerosos, cansados.

Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. A pesar de la resaca, la noche había merecido la pena.

* * *

Poco después, le llegaron noticias de la Península.

Una vez hubo leído la carta de Aragón, España la apretó contra su pecho y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo siento, padre. No parece que vaya a poder volver pronto…

* * *

«Tú, tierra de Castilla, muy desgraciada y maldita eres al sufrir que un tan noble reino como eres, sea gobernado por quienes no te tienen amor»

Anónimo

* * *

**Zaragoza, Aragón**

El rey Carlos partió de España en mayo de 1520. Antes de hacerlo, supo de la insurrección que se había dado en Toledo y Salamanca. Sus súbditos castellanos no querían que se marchase en busca de una corona ajena. No querían perder a su rey, por mucho que no le apreciasen.

Pero embarcó igualmente, dejando en el cargo de regente a Adriano de Utrecht, a pesar de haber prometido poner a un castellano en el puesto.

En el fondo, a Aragón no le sorprendió que rompiera _otra_ promesa. Por eso decidió no mover un dedo para ayudar a Adriano en su tarea. El anciano cardenal era un hombre piadoso y digno de respeto, sin embargo, era flamenco y su gente ya había hecho demasiado daño a los españoles, llevándose su dinero y sus puestos. Que Carlos sufriera las consecuencias de sus actos.

Lo que no había esperado era que las cosas se torcieran de ese modo. No había esperado que Valencia se sublevara también.

Esta había sufrido un cruento brote de peste y la nobleza había huido despavorida, dejando un inmenso vacío de poder en el reino. Las germanías, organizaciones en principio formadas para defenderse de los ataques de piratas en ausencia de los nobles, aprovecharon para hacerse con el control. Demasiado débil por el golpe de peste como para hacerles entrar en razón, Aragón fue testigo impotente del creciente desorden que se extendía por Valencia y por Baleares. Los moros fueron obligados a escoger entre el bautizo o la muerte con la que les amenazaban los agermanados y en cuestión de semanas se contaban cientos de conversiones. Por su parte, los comuneros de Castilla se estaban enfrentando a Adriano de Utrecht y habían conseguido que varias ciudades se levantaran en armas. Parecía que pretendían tomar Tordesillas, donde vivía la vieja reina Juana en su encierro, para restaurarla en el poder.

Castilla, que había tenido que subvencionar gran parte de los sobornos para los Príncipes Electorales, incluso contra su voluntad, sometida a impuestos extraordinarios, no había podido soportar la división interna y hacía ya un par de semanas terminó por colapsar. Ahora alternaba entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia, enferma, exhausta. No podía ni escribir una carta de su puño y letra, según lo que le había dicho León, que velaba día y noche a su hermana a pesar de no encontrarse mucho mejor que ella.

Y, en medio de tanto caos, no había ningún rey capaz de imponer el orden.

Aragón envió numerosas cartas tanto a Carlos como a España, al primero suplicándole que regresara, al segundo intentando explicarle la situación, seguro de que su hijo estaba sufriendo los estragos de la grave crisis interna sin comprender nada.

Físicamente agotado, se arrodilló en la capilla de sus aposentos con un rosario en las manos. No era muy dado a rezar más de lo necesario, al contrario que Castilla, pero había momentos como aquel en los que necesitaba desesperadamente la piedad de Dios.

—Señor, ayúdanos —rogó con la voz ronca—. Nuestro rey no vuelve, la gente quiere que lo haga pero cuando está le odian… Y, mientras tanto, los piratas atacan las costas y la peste asola a Valencia. No os pido que me deis una solución pero, por favor, que las cosas no empeoren todavía más.

¿Cuánto tiempo podrían controlar las dos rebeliones? Las cartas tardarían meses en llegar y eso si no se perdían por el camino. Y aunque alcanzaran su destino, dudaba que su monarca decidiese dar media vuelta para pacificar los reinos. Ser emperador lo tenía completamente absorbido. Eso significaba que tenía dos opciones…

O ponerse del lado de los extranjeros y atacar a su propia gente…

O ponerse del lado del pueblo.

* * *

**A Ivinne: **¡gracias por escoger la historia y darle una oportunidad! Me alegra que te esté gustando. Y sí, Valencia tiene un papel importante en la historia. ¡Saldrá en un par de capítulos!

**A Ripleycante: **espero que el encuentro no haya resultado muy surrealista y te haya agradado. Y ojalá siga gustándote y veas cómo se reencuentran estos dos en unos pocos capítulos. ¡Qué bien que te guste Cataluña! Jajaja, sí, se parece mucho a Aragón, los dos son muy racionales con ciertas cosas. Bastante más que Castilla, al menos. Y sí, España es un niño para los países y en esa época, como ahora en muchos países, se perseguía a los homosexuales para matarlos. Una experiencia así siempre es traumática, pobre mío. Y en cuanto a los reinos, ya ves que tienes la respuesta en el mismo capítulo, que espero que te haya entretenido a pesar de ser tan largo :3.

¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia!

* * *

**Notas y aclaraciones:**

(1) Todo el mundo cree que las relaciones entre reyes "españoles" y el papado siempre fue buena porque los primeros siempre defendieron un fuerte catolicismo, pero lo cierto es que los Reyes Católicos, Carlos V y Felipe II tuvieron muchísimos choques con la Sede Pontificia. La Inquisición que reavivaron los Reyes Católicos (me gustaría recordar que es una institución antigua y ya explotada por otros muchos países antes que Castilla y Aragón, Portugal, sin ir más lejos, tuvo una) era "nacional". Con ello quiero decir que los reyes se reservaron el derecho a escoger a los inquisidores, sin ninguna intervención papal, lo que restaba mucha autoridad a Roma en la Península Ibérica.


End file.
